Who Actually Are You?
by stormguy
Summary: The sequel of Would you like a flower. You might already read it but i will post it here anyway.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE 

** **

"Let's see…what's this? Two newly arrived from Midgar?"

A man picked up a report attached on the operation table of two newly arrived bodies. 

"Hm…cause of death…both of them have serious wound caused by slashing…murder weapon…two swords been found on the place of incident…ah! Here it is!…families of victims…none…but someone claimed to be the first victim's fiancee…blah…blah…blah…I bet this is a typical sword fight." The man said.

The man reattached the report back onto the operation table. He walked back to his chair in a corner of the room.

"Man! Why should I take this jobs? Everyday I have to look at death people and this place is going to bore me the death! I should have been a security guard or something!" the man complaint.

Obviously, this man is a mortuary staff and he wasn't very happy with his job. Suddenly, the alarm on his watch went off. 

"Yeah! Midnight snack time!" The man jumped off from his chair and walked towards the kitchen.

"Let's see…what should I have?" The man was slowly browsing through the fast food vending machine outside of the room. 

"I think I will have a tuna sandwich." The man inserted some gil into the vending machine and wait for his sandwich to come out. 

Suddenly he heard footsteps. At first he ignored it but then he realize something was wrong. The footsteps came form inside of the room.

Being quite scared, he left his sandwich on the vending machine. He slowly approach the door of the room. When he gets closer, he suddenly heard some shouts and the sound of swords clashing. He just froze at his current position. Suddenly, he heard a strange noise and then he was struck by a strong gush of force. He couldn't resist it and he past out.

"What the hell happened?" The man moaned when he was regaining consciousness. 

He stood up. Then he started remembering what had happened. There was strange sound coming from the room and then he was knocked out. Still not being fully conscious, he slowly entered the room. 

When he entered the room, he was stunned. Everything was in a terrible mess. There are papers scattered all over the place and all the furniture was destroyed. But only one thing that made his mouth wide open. The two newly arrived bodies were gone.

CHAPTER 1

"Oh, I need a break."

Inside a basement of an old house, a young girl moaned while stretching her arms and legs. This girl has long brown hair, deep green emerald eyes and had a real beautiful face. She was nobody other than the ancient that had been revived into a totally new body-Aeris. 

Three days had past since Cloud's death. Although it was only three days, the Avalanche didn't take it very well and it seemed like three months to them. After that incident, Aeris went to Icicle Inn to understand more about her race and the rest of the team continued their lives in Kalm. 

Aeris got up from her seat and went to fetch her coat. It was winter here in icicle inn and that makes this place even colder. After Aeris put on her coat, she headed straight to the bar.

"Anything strong, lady?" asked the bartender.

"No thanks. Just give me a hot cocoa." Aeris replied.

The bartender turned and made a hot chocolate for her. After he finished, he put it in front of Aeris.

"Here is your hot cocoa." the bartender said.

"Seldom see someone as good looking as you in this place. The last cute one I saw was Professor Gast's wife." The bartender continued.

"She's my mother." Aeris replied.

"Oh! So you are Professor Gast's daughter! My! I never know he had a daughter! He had disappeared many years ago. So how is both of them now?"

"They…past away when I was a child." Aeris replied sadly.

"I…I am so sorry. Uh…Um…do you have a boyfriend?" the bartender tried to change the subject.

"What makes you think I have a boyfriend?" Aeris asked curiously.

"Well, cute girls like you should have one by now." The bartender answered.

Aeris kept quiet for a moment like she was deciding what to tell the bartender.

"Actually I loved someone before. But since I just walked into his life, I turned his life upside down. For me, he gave up his wedding and I felt really bad for that. Um, I gotta go, here is the gil and bye." Aeris took out some gil for her pocket and left the bar.

The bartender watched as Aeris left. He couldn't believe that this girl had such a tragic background. After Aeris was out of the bar, he continued serving the other patrons.

"Papa!"

A little girl was running toward a strong man with a gunarm. This man was really big in size and looked real fierce. But deep inside of him, he was a good friend and a caring father. He is one of the warrior that once defeated Sephiroth and saved the world-Barret.

"Come here, Marlene! Whatcha learn at school today?" Barret asked his daughter while putting her on his shoulder.

"Our art teacher taught us how to draw clouds today!" Marlene replied happily.

Barret was stunned by the mention of the word clouds. This word seems to have a real big impact on him.

"What's wrong papa?" Marlene asked her father.

"Nothin's wrong. Just thought of someone else only. We are late for dinner today, I'm gonna getcha home quick or auntie Tifa will be mad." Barret replied and started his journey home.

When Barret reach the inn where they lived, suddenly he heard something crashed in the inn. He put Marlene down and rushed into the inn to see what happened. All he saw was Tifa picking up smattering of a plate.

"Tiff, ya sure ya alright? That the third time today." Barret walked towards Tifa to help her.

"I'm alright. I was just…nevermind, those are just excuses." Tifa replied.

"I know this is real tough for ya but ya gotta get on withcha live. You can't be like this everyday!" Barret consoled.

"I know. Just give me a little time, just a little more time…" Tifa said and walked toward the kitchen.

Barret shook his head and walked towards the dinning room. Only Yuffie was there. 

"Where the hell is everybody?" Barret asked Yuffie with a loud voice.

"Okay, let's see, Tifa was in the kitchen, Red said he went to the library and won't be back by dinner, Cid is killing himself with alcohol in the bar, Cait Sith is staring his poker cards in his room, and Vincent is nowhere." Yuffie answered.

"What's tha hell wrong with everybody?! People die everyday! It isn't the end of the world after Spiky Head's death!" Soon after Barret shouted they heard a crying sound from the kitchen.

"Look what you done! Do you know how hard is it to make her stop crying?" Yuffie scolded and walk into the kitchen condoling Tifa.

Barret felt real bad for what he had done. He walked lifeless up to his room and straight away lay down on his bed. He kept thinking about the team, they were once so happy but now, everybody was devastated by the impact of Cloud's death. There was nothing he could do other then waiting for time to past.

"I really missed that spiky headed guy." Barret said to himself.

In a desert somewhere north of the Gold Saucer, there was three people that were riding chocobos moved slowly across the horizon. There were four chocobos all together, three of them was mounted by three people in black suit while the other one had a big cargo on it.

"That's all for today. We're getting setting camp here." one of the riders said.

"What? Camp here? Are you insane?! I thought we should only stop when we get out of this desert!" a female rider replied.

"We can't. The wind is getting stronger and we might get lost." The rider said again.

"No we are not. We are gonna get out here as fast as possible or not we will be eaten up by huge worms." The female rider said again.

"The hell I care with huge worms. I could have easily killed it with my nightstaff." The rider shot back.

"Your nightstaff? Oh please…it just makes pretty fireworks, that all." the female rider said.

"Hey, you can insult me but don't insult my nightstaff!" the rider scold.

"I am not insulting your nightstaff, I am just telling what it really does." The female rider said.

"Why you %(&%% little schoolgirl!" 

"You red haired (%^&%(!" 

Few years ago, there were a number of elite secret agents working for the Shira called the turks. These agents are very well trained and they job is to protect and assist the president. Among these agents there are only four of them that confronted with the top Shira enemy- Avalanche. These agent are nobody than the infamous Tseng, Reno, Rude and Elena. But not long after they confronted the Avalanche, Sephiroth killed their leader Tseng. At the fall of Shinra, the other three disappeared and nobody knew about their whereabouts. 

Now, these three riders are actually the once infamous turks. After the fall of Shinra, they lost their job and became mercenaries for hire. But they were no longer as efficient as before. Now, Reno and Elena would quarrel for any little thing while Rude just stay still and watch. They are no longer the turks Shinra once admire. They are just escorts of a piece of cargo that has to be delivered to Junon.

"You $*(^$^)!!!!!"

"You ^%(%(&(*!!!!!"

"Would you two just shut up!"

At last, Rude shouted out. Elena and Reno looked at Rude with surprise. Rude usually is the most quiet among them and they didn't expect him to shout out like that.

"That's better. Where is all that turk spirit we once have?" Rude continued.

"We are not turks anymore. Now we are just a bunch of mercenaries that would take any job for thee sake of money. Shinra is gone, Rude. We no longer need to worry getting fired because we did stupid little things." Elena replied.

"Well as long as we are still together I don't want anything as stupid as this to happen again. Though we are not working for Shinra we are still turk and I want you two to stop arguing over stupid things! Is that clear?!" Rude scolded.

Reno and Elena kept quiet at once. They can't believe the always-quiet Rude could say something that could get their attention and made them shut up. Thing had really changed a lot since the Shinra day.

"Sorry Rude. I didn't actually want to break up our friendship. So why don't you help me to get the tent ready?" Reno jumped down from his Chocobo and reach for his folded tent in his backpack.

"What? I thought we are gonna get out here as fast as possible!" Elena said with surprise.

"No we are not." Reno replied.

"Yes we are." Elena shot back.

"No! We are not!"

"Yes! We are!"

"Oh man! Not again…" Rude said while shaking his head.

Suddenly they heard loud rumble coming from beneath their feet. Their chocobos went wild and in a sudden, a huge worm emerged from the earth nearby them.

"Uh…I take back everything I said just now." Reno said.

"Good idea." Elena replied and quickly took off into the vast desert. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2 

"Brrr…it's freezing out here!"

Shortly after Aeris left the bar, the snow started to fall heavier. She pulled up the zip of her coat even higher and walked toward her house. 

Suddenly, she saw a figure in black cape in front of her. She walked closer toward the figure to take a better look. Though she could only see the back of that man and the man's face was covered with the hood of his cape, she felt like she was struck by lightning. That figure looked too familiar to her. The figure is a man, tall, carries a long sword and looked badly injured. He looks too much like…See shook away her thoughts.

The man was looking around, as like he was looking for something. The man stopped for a while, and walked towards the great glacier. Aeris could resist her curiosity, so she followed the man. 

As far as she know, the man surely needed a snowboard to get downhill. The man could go far. She followed the man for quite a distance when suddenly, she saw him walked into a small path. The path was so hard to spot because it was perfectly camouflaged by the snow.

Aeris followed the man even further. Now the man walked slower and suddenly he collapsed onto the snow. The hood covering his face fell off and revealed his face. It was Aeris's worst nightmare. Sephiroth. 

Aeris was so scared and she started to walk backwards. Suddenly she trip over something and fell. Sephiroth turned his head and spotted Aeris. He quickly get on his feet and ran towards Aeris.

Aeris quickly jumped up and ran away from Sephiroth as fast as possible. She was couldn't believe what see had just seen. Sephiroth was dead! He was killed by Cloud on top of the Shinra Building. This couldn't possibly be happening!

Aeris kept on running and don't care to turn back. Finally she was totally exhausted and couldn't go ahead any longer. She turned her head and saw Sephiroth catching up her.

"Why?! Why did you always won't get off my life?!" Aeris shouted out when Sephiroth was only a few feet away.

"No! Don't sh…" before Sephiroth could even finish, there was a rumbling sound on top of them. White snow came tumbling down and it looks like both of them are in deep trouble. Aeris shout had caused an avalanche. 

Aeris was stunned and could only cover herself with her hands. But suddenly, Sephiroth leaped toward Aeris and pushed Aeris downed. Then he fall onto Aeris and everything went black.

When Aeris gained conciousness, she found Sephiroth on top of her. She couldn't believed that he shielded her from that avalanche. She quickly got out from the snow and prepare to run away. Sephiroth was still unconcious and she can take advantage of this.

"Aeris…"

Aeris stopped on her spot. She turned her head and saw Sephiroth that was still half buried in the snow. Before she knew, she was already walking towards Sephiroth. She had no idea why she did that. She could have just ran away. But she didn't. She walked even closer to him. Now, she can take a clear look at him. Sephiroth was bleeding all over, it couldn't have been cause by that avalanche, it must have been something else. 

Aeris closed her eyes and prepare to run away again. But suddenly Sephiroth called out her name again. She just stood there not moving. She really don't know what to do.

"Doo!Doo!Doo! I am the Dukes of the Hazzard! The dukes! The dukes!" 

"Hey! You ol' drunken pilot! Shut tha hell up or I will shove yer a$$ with my gunarm!" Barret scolded.

"Yea!Yea! Preeeeeety clouds in the sky! They are soooo pretty! But they are gone…..gone….."

"Shut up I said! Shut up!" Barret scolded again.

"Calm down Barret. He just had a little more alchohol than he should. Why in such a temper?" Tifa said while trying to get hold of Cid.

"Marlene had school tomorrow and don't wan this ol' pilot to wake her up!" Barret replied furiously.

"Chang! Chang! Chang! Oh! Missile approaching! We are hit! Abandon ship! Zzzzzzzzz…….." Cid shouted out and fell asleep.

"Now, is this better?" Tifa asked.

Barret had an irritated look on his face. He turned away and walk towards the hall. Tifa could still hear Barret mumble something in a distance.

"Well, everybody's home now. I can lie down and sleep for a moment." Tifa said and lie down on her lazy chair after putting Cid on the couch.

"I tell you Red! It's true! According to my fortune telling poker cards, we are going to meet someone we won't expect to see in a short while." Cait Sith said while following Red XIII towards the door. 

"I never believe in superstitual thing like this." Red XIII replied.

"But I am telling you, these card can really tell the future!" Cait Sith convinced.

"Okay, name one incident where your fortune telling cards showed you something that actually came true." Red XIII said.

"Let see…um…wait a minute can you?" Cait Sith replied.

Red XIII shook his head and went lying down beside Cid. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Wow! Never expect a customer to come at 3 in the morning! I will get it." Cait Sith hop towards the door.

"What do you say if it is Cloud who come in when I opened the door?" Cait Sith tried to make some humour.

Red XIII managed a smile and leave Cait Sith alone.

"Welcome to the 7th Heaven! We serve…Oh my god! " Cait Sith said with surprise when he open the door.

Cid started to wake up when he saw the man at the entrance.

"Oh look! I am dreaming already! Cloud is back!" 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3 

** **

It was snowing heavily. Everybody was at home in Icicle Inn because it was too cold outside. Aeris was at home too. But she wasn't alone. She was with Sephiroth.

Yes, Sephiroth. The one that murdered her and killed Cloud. But after that avalanche, Aeris helped Sephiroth to walk back to home. She had no idea why she did it. She just put her life at stake. Sephiroth would wake up any moment and probably will kill her. But deep down in her heart, she sensed that he wouldn't. 

"Aeris…" 

Sephiroth moaned again. This was the seventh time since she brought him home. Sephiroth was still half-conscious. He could only manage to walk all the way home with the help of Aeris. His bleeding stopped shortly after they were at home. Aeris opened his shirt and treated his wound. His wounds are real bad. Most of them were slashes and cuts. In just a while, she finished bandaging him. She put a T-shirt on him to kept him away from cold.

Suddenly Sephiroth held Aeris's hand tightly.

"Aeris…I love you…"

Aeris was really shocked when she heard these words. She never expect to hear these words coming out from her murderer. She quickly jerk off her hand and stepped backwards. 

In just a moment, Sephiroth opened his eyes. He looked around and saw Aeris.

"Where am I?" Sephiroth asked.

Aeris kept quiet. She didn't know what to say. 

"Aeris, I can explain what happened…" Sephiroth said.

"No! I don't want to hear anything! You killed Cloud! You took away something that is most important to me!" Aeris shouted while covering her ears and closing her eyes.

"Aeris, listen…can't you tell who I am?" Sephiroth asked.

Aeris opened her eyes and take a good look at Sephiroth. Those eyes… They were different than what she saw in Sephiroth before. It looked so much like…

"Aeris…" 

This time the calling of her name struck Aeris. Sephiroth will never call her Aeris. He used to call her the ancient or the cetra. And the way he called her name is so soft, so soothing…so much like…

Aeris finally understand. She walked towards Sephiroth. She walked so close him until their faces were only inches away. Then she spoke.

"Cloud?"

Sephiroth nodded.

It was a man with spiky hair holding a huge sword standing in front of the door. Everybody there couldn't believe his or her eyes. Cloud was dead but now he was standing right in front of their eyes.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked.

Cloud didn't reply. He just nodded. 

"Cloud!"

Tifa jumped up from her chair and rushed towards Cloud. She hugged him tightly and tears of joy came streaming down her cheek and soaked Cloud's shoulder.

"Cloud…I really missed you Cloud…I can't believe it's true…" Tifa said while sobbing.

Cloud just stood still there. He didn't even spoke a word. He just stood there being hugged by Tifa.

"Cloud! It was so nice to see you again! I can't believe this is happening! Red, see? I told you that these cards are really good at predicting the future!" Cait Sith said.

Red XIII just smiled back. But this time his smile was much more cheerful. Even Red XIII missed Cloud.

"I will wake up the others to tell them the good news." Red XIII said while walking towards their bedrooms.

"Make it quick. Tell them to pack up their gear too. We are leaving for Icicle Inn in an hour." Cloud finally spoke.

Red XIII didn't understand why he wanted them to leave for Icicle at a time like this. For goodness sake, it was 3 in the morning and he could have waited till morning.

"Cloud…may I ask you why…"

"Just go. You don't need to know." Cloud replied emotionlessly. 

Red XIII was shocked when he heard these words. Since when Cloud started being so cold to his friends? Nevermind…Red XIII thought. Cloud will surely have an explanation for this. He will just have to wait. Without much hesitation, Red XIII went to tell the others.

"Cloud, I have something to say…" Tifa said.

"Wait till tomorrow." Cloud replied coldly and pushed Tifa slowly away from him. He then walked towards the living room.

"Why should we go to Icicle Inn in such a rush? Is Aeris in trouble?" Tifa asked.

"No. I have an old score to settle." Cloud replied.

"Ah! Here we are at last! Junon!"

Reno said with relieve when he saw the huge building that once armed the mako cannon when he walked out of the transport ship. 

"Reno! Come here and help me with the Chocobos! They suddenly went wild!" Elena shouted from behind.

"Just wait a second. Let me admire this beautiful piece of Shinra artwork…" Reno replied while staring at the building.

"Come here Now!!!" Elena shouted again.

"Okay, Okay…I didn't know chocobos doesn't like boat rides…" 

After the incident where they encountered the giant worm in the desert, they mount their chocobos and got out of the desert in a short time. After that, they got to Costa de Sol and took a ride on a transport ship to Junon.

"Whoa! Take it easily! Choco, you don't want to drop that piece of carg…Whoa!"

The Chocobo went wild and drop the piece of cargo onto the floor. Luckily Rude got to catch it in time.

"Thanks Rude. You just saved a junk that cost one year of our salary in Shinra." Reno thanked Rude.

Rude just nodded. He than lift the cargo and carry it on his shoulder. 

"I am going to send this to the cargo bay." Rude said and walked towards the cargo bay.

"Well, that's gonna take some time. What are we gonna do now?" Elena asked.

"We could just wait here or we could take a stroll around Junon." Reno answered.

"Okay, let's take a walk." Elena said.

In a short while, the two ex-turks are walking down the streets of Junon. Junon had changed so much since the Shinra days. It had become the largest dock where it used to be a military base last time. They were walking down a row of shops when they saw a man running like a wild dog coming towards them.

"Help! Help! They are killing me! Help!" the man shouted.

Behind the man there was three men wearing white uniforms. They caught the man and stripped him with a strip jacket.

"What wrong with this man?" asked Reno.

"This guy is a lunatic. He gone mad two days ago while working in the mortuary. He kept on saying that there are two walking corpses among us and caused a lot of havoc." One the men in uniform answered.

"Walking corpses? Did anybody else saw it?" Reno said.

"You are into this too? Oh man! You need a mental checkup." The man in white uniform replied and brought the man to the hospital.

"You interested in this, Reno?" Elena asked.

"A little." Reno replied.

"You are just as loony as that man." Elena said.

"How dare you…" before Reno could finish a boy knocked into him.

"Watch where you are going, kid!" Reno scolded.

"Sorry sir. It won't happened again." The boy apologized went back to his friends.

Reno observed the playing children. They were playing with sticks and looks like a sword fight. 

"What's wrong, Reno?" Elena asked.

"Look at the way they hold their sticks. It looked real familiar. As far as I know, only one person holds his sword like that." Reno answered.

"Yea! Crosslash!" the kid shouted.

This word caught Reno's full attention. Reno ran towards the boy and interrogated him.

"Where did you learn about that?" Reno asked the boy.

"It was this real cool guy that held a big sword with spiky I saw the night before yesterday." The kid answered.

"And he was chasing another cool guy with long silver hair with a long sword. It is that time the spiky hair guy shouted crosslash and slashed that slashed him." The kid continued.

"Reno was stunned when he heard this. Cloud is in Junon and Sephiroth was still……

"May I play with my friends now?" the kid asked.

"You may go." Reno answered and walked back towards Elena.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"We are about to meet two old enemies in a couple of days."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4 

** **

There was a long silence in Aeris's house. Aeris couldn't believe what had just happened. Sephiroth was actually Cloud? This wasn't a mistake. The way he talk, the way he called her name is exactly like Cloud's. 

"What happened to you Cloud? Why do you looked like Sephiroth?" Aeris asked.

"It was a long story. I decided to explain when the others come so I don't have to explain it twice." Cloud answered.

"I…I can't believe it's true…you are alive!" Aeris cried out happily.

"I can't believe it either at first, but here I am, warm and cozy in your house. Say, wasn't this Professor Gast's house?" Cloud asked.

"I moved in shortly after your…um…death. I couldn't stay in Kalm anymore. Too many painful memories there." Aeris replied.

"Kalm…how are the others in Kalm?" Cloud asked.

"They are not fine actually. Everybody was devastated by your death. The avalanche was like it was before." Aeris answered.

"Did you happen to see…how should put it…me or my body around here?" Cloud changed the topic.

"No. Why?" Aeris asked.

"Something big is going to happen very soon…"Cloud said.

"I will go tell the other about the good news." Aeris stood up and walked towards the PHS on the table.

Cloud lay down there slowly observing the house. It has not changed since the last time he came here. He started thinking what happened to him recently. Sephiroth voices still haunted him. 

"Strange. Nobody picked up the PHS. I wonder what happened." Aeris walked back after attempting to contact the others.

"They are probably asleep. It is 8 in the morning you know." Cloud replied.

"Yea, they probably are." Aeris said while pulling a chair and sat beside Cloud.

"Um…Cloud." Aeris said. 

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you something……nevermind." Aeris said and looked down.

"What is it?" Cloud asked.

"I…couldn't say it. Nevermind…forget everything I said." Aeris answered.

"Come on. Are you hiding something from me?" Cloud asked again.

"No…I just wanted to asked you…" Aeris sat closer to Cloud.

"Did you meant…what you say…when you are unconscious?" Aeris blushed.

"Um…what did I say?" Cloud asked without a clue.

"You said that you…you…" Aeris's face is only inches away from Cloud's.

"You…you…you know…" 

Cloud look into Aeris's deep green emerald eyes. It was so…full with passion and emotions. Cloud finally understood. He held Aeris's hand with his left hand and brushed her hair with his right hand. 

"You said that you loved me…"

Their lips finally met.

It was 8 in the morning. The Avalanche was on their journey to the Icicle Inn on the highwind. Early morning that day, Cloud made them woke up early in the morning and got ready to go to Icicle Inn. Of course, everybody was surprised when they saw Cloud, but they were shock with him. He was like a totally different person.

"Cait."

Cait Sith turned his head to look at the caller. He saw Tifa standing behind him. 

"What's up, Tifa?" Cait Sith questioned.

"Had you noticed that something's wrong with Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"Yup. He usually finished the pancakes you made but today he didn't even touch it. Strange eh?" Cait Sith answered.

"No. It isn't about that. I am talking about the way he acts. He wasn't like this before. He used to be more cheerful and friendly. Now he seemed like a total stranger to me." Tifa said.

"Because he is not Cloud." 

A voice came from behind Tifa. She looked behind and saw Vincent standing right behind of her. Vincent has the special ability to appear anywhere without people knowing it. That is probably why the Turks recruited him. 

"What do you mean he's not Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"The way he talks is nothing like Cloud. Normally, Cloud used to cheer me up when he met me. But now, he acts even colder than I do. He probably is another clone." Vincent replied.

Clone? Tifa never thought of this yet. This Cloud is a clone? But it probably is. Cloud is dead and…she shook her thoughts off. She didn't want to think more. She will probably get the answer later. Only time will tell.

"I am sorry I made you feel worse but what I told you is what I think. I don't want you to put so much hope on him and then find out that he is a clone." Vincent said.

"I appreciate that. Thanks." Tifa thanked Vincent and went to the cockpit.

From the cockpit, she could see the Icicle Inn. It was a cold village covered with snow throughout the year. It was winter here now, so that made this place colder.

"Look at that new dock at the south of Icicle Inn. I wonder why they built a dock here?" Cid asked Tifa when Tifa was beside him.

"I have no idea. How long more to our destination?" Tifa asked.

"Only a couple of minutes." Cid answered.

"Tell everybody to get ready. We are getting off as soon as we landed." Cloud spoke and stood up.

"What's tha hurry, spiky?" Barret said while polishing his gunarm.

"Just do as I say." Cloud stared at Barret.

"Grr…ya piece of …." 

"Stop! You guys don't want to argue because of that, right?" Tifa stopped Barret from cursing at Cloud.

"If it wasn't becuz of Tiff, I swear I will…."

"Barret!" Tifa interrupted Barret again.

Barret mumble something and walked out of the cockpit. 

Tifa couldn't believed what happened. Cloud is a totally different person! Tifa shook her head and walked towards Cloud.

"Cloud, you shouldn't…"

"We are landing any minute now. Get you gear ready." Cloud interrupted Tifa and walked out of the cockpit.

"I told you. He isn't Cloud." Vincent told Tifa as he walked past her.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5 

The skies of Icicle Inn were blur. Some far on the horizon, a large blurry figure slowly approached the quiet snowfields. Soon, there was a loud noise. Engine noise. Noise from a large airship. And that was what that landed on the snowfields. Shortly after the airship landed, a rope ladder was throw toward to snow from the deck, and there are people who slowly climb their way down.

"Br……it is really cold out here!" Yuffie said.

"How can humans live in such a cold place?" Red XIII continued.

"We are heading for the forgotten city." Cloud said.

"What? Why in tha hell are we gonna go to that place?" Barret protested.

"We are going to gonna there because I told you to." Cloud replied.

"You @#$%^&*()@#$%!!!!!!!!" Barret cursed Cloud with the top of his voice.

"I am not going to waste my for all this. If you all don't want to go, I will go alone." Cloud replied.

"At least we can stop by at Aeris house first. All of us will be froze to death if we go there in this outfits." Tifa suggested while calming Barret down.

Cloud rubbed his chin for a while. Then he started walking towards Aeris's house. 

"We are going to Aeris's house now." Cloud said.

The journey to Icicle Inn wasn't easy at all. This place had turned so cold and they could hardly even move. Only Cloud that was marching ahead with full speed.

Finally, they reached Icicle Inn. They were exhausted when they finally found Aeris's house. Cid walked in front now and pushed the door open. The door was unlocked. All of them entered the house without much thought.

The living room was empty. A few of the members of the party sat on the couch while the other sat on the floor.

Cid felt so cold. He needed to find a fireplace to warm himself up. He walked until he was in front of Tifa. 

"Where is the fireplace?" Cid asked.

"In the first room on the right. Come, I will show you." Tifa told Cid and lead him to the fireplace.

Cid and Tifa were now in front of the door. Cid pushed opened the door and both of them got the biggest shock of their lives.

"Um…didn't anybody knocked the door or shouted 'anybody home'?" Cid asked.

Tifa and Cid can't believe their eye, they saw Sephiroth embracing Aeris on the bed. 

The couple on the bed stopped when they found out that two people were standing in front of the door. Both of them were even more shocked when they realized that one of them was Tifa.

"Aeris…what are you…"

By now, all the other members of the party are in front of the door. Some were shocked to see what happened while some didn't even know what was going on. 

"Wait! I can explain…" 

Aeris tried to defend herself but suddenly she saw Cloud pushed Cid aside and pulled out a green colored materia.

"We meet again." Cloud smirked and mumbled something in his mouth.

"Everybody take cover!!!"

Shortly after Cait Sith shouted, a green light started growing form the materia in Cloud's hand. Now, everybody realized what Cloud was doing and took cover.

The Cloud in Sephiroth's form quickly pulled Aeris and hide with her behind a cabinet nearby. The green light grew brighter and then there was a source of light so strong that would blind everyone that saw it. But it just lasted for a few seconds. After that, the green light faded and the Cloud in Sephiroth's form that a peek to see whether it is safe.

"Come out. I want to fight you hand-to-hand, no materia. Weapons only. What do you say?"Cloud asked.

"I am not afraid of you! This time I am really going to kill you!" the Cloud in Sephiroth's form picked up his musamane and charged towards Cloud.

Cloud didn't even get ready into a defense position. He just wait for the Cloud in Sephiroth's form the come. When they are only about a feet away, Cloud jumped and kicked at the side of Sephiroth's (I will now call the Cloud in Sephiroth's form Sephiroth) face and sent Sephiroth flying toward the window. 

Sephiroth smashed through the window and fell outside of the house. He could hardly move. The injury he inflicted before was too much. He couldn't fight in a state like this. Cloud jumped through the window too and landed in front of Sephiroth. Cloud is so badly injured that he couldn't even move.

"Too bad. You are going to die just like this. Any last words?" Cloud said while pointing his huge sword at Sephiroth throat.

"I will kill you one day. I will." Sephiroth answered determinedly.

"Too bad that day won't come. Die!"

Cloud shouted as he lifted his sword and prepared to give Sephiroth a final blow.

"Wait! Great Gospel!"

Once again, Aeris cast her most powerful spell. Cloud's huge sword came down but was deflected by an invisible shield. Sephiroth immediately gained his strength and started his skillful slashing against Cloud.

Tifa saw what Aeris had done. She couldn't believed what she had done for Sehiroth. Tifa ran in front of Aeris and slapped her in the face. The impact was so powerful and made Aeris fell onto the floor. The other members of Avalanche was astonished by what they had just saw.

"Tifa!" 

Sephiroth shouted at Tifa but was immediately hit by a blow so powerful that knocked him onto the floor.

"You are now invulnerable and it is almost impossible for me to kill you. We will meet some other days. That time, I will make sure she doesn't cast that spell again!" Sephiroth said and jumped high into the sky. Soon, there was no sight of him already.

Sephiroth got up on his leg and walked towards Tifa and Aeris. Suddenly, Barret appeared in front of Sephiroth with his gunarm pointing Sephiroth's head.

"Oh no yer not gonna seduce Aeris again becuz I swear I am gunna blast yer ^($^&(* head off!" Barret warned.

Sephiroth stopped at his current spot and dropped his musamane on the floor.

"What do you say if I said that I am Cloud and that guy is Sephiroth?"

Everybody except Aeris looked at him with their mouth wide opened.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6 

"What's my daughter's name?"

"Marlene."

"Where did you first found me?"

"In the forest near Junon."

"What's the password to get the huge materia in the rocket?"

"……Enough of this interrogation stuff, okay? Why can't you just believe that I am Cloud?" Cloud asked.

Since Cloud told everybody that he is Cloud in Sephiroth's body, the members of Avalanche didn't stop firing questions at him. They wanted to make sure he is the real Cloud.

"Ah hah! See? I told you that he isn't Cloud." Cait Sith said.

"How would I remember a thing like this? Come on, trust me, I am Cloud. By the way, what's the password?" Cloud replied.

"It's uh….um…Cid, what's the password already?" Cait Sith asked Cid.

Cid scratched his head for a while, he then shook his head to indicate that he too had forgotten the password.

"Okay, so I forgotten the password too. Um…what happened when we first visited Fort Condor?" Cait Sith popped up another question.

"Will you guys just stop? Why don't you all let Cloud explain what happened?" Aeris suddenly interrupted from behind.

Everybody became quiet at once. Aeris looked at everyone and continued.

"Tell us what really happened, Cloud." Aeris said.

"Okay, this is a really long story and although there are a lot of unbelievable stuff, I hope all of you just listen and keep your question at the end." Cloud said.

Cloud looked at everyone to make sure everyone was ready. He then started his story.

"After I was killed by Sephiroth on top of the Shinra building, I felt like I am something really light and free to go anywhere. Before I know what happened, I saw streams of green light everywhere and I was following them to an unknown destination. Then I realized that I was in the lifestream. I kept on flowing freely and suddenly something disturbed me. A stream of green light approached me. Then I heard voices. It was Sephiroth's. He was playing with my mind and I fought back. Soon, a battle of mind power started."

"Fighting with your mind was a very torturing. Sephiroth kept on telling me thing that I don't want to hear, showing me thing I don't want to see and torture me slowly. Trust me, it felt really bad when this happened. Our mind battle was so violent that it disturbed the flow of the lifestream. Then suddenly, we only found out that we were not flowing with the lifestream anymore. We were flowing into darkness."

Cloud rested for a few seconds and continued.

"Then, something unbelievable happened. I woke up and in an operation table in a dark room. Everything that happened just now was just like a dream. At first I thought was dreaming. But then I realized I wasn't. My hair was long and was silver in color. I was really shocked that time, I can't believe what was happening to me. Then, I saw myself standing in front of me. I was like looking into a mirror, where there wasn't actually a mirror there. I heard myself said something and he readied his sword to slash me."

"I tried to move and it is then I felt pain all over my body. The pain was so intensive that it almost killed me. Then, I heard myself said 'die' and saw his sword coming right towards me. With all my might, I dodged the attack and fell onto the floor. I ransack my pocket and found a restore materia. I quickly cast a cure spell so that I could walk. After I healed some of my wounds, I grabbed the musamane and blocked the other myself's attack. It was then he cast an ultima spell and send me flying out of the room."

"I was once again badly injured. I quickly cast another cure spell and ran away from him as fast as possible. I kept on running and the other me kept on chasing. I ran and ran until I was out of the building and was on the streets of Junon. It was night outside. There was nobody else around and although I called for help, nobody came to help me. The other me finally got up with me. He was just a few feet away. 'Who are you?' I shouted. He walked even near towards me. Then he spoke. 'Don't you remember me?' It is then that I realized that the other me was Sephiroth. For an unknown reason, we switched bodies and now he had a good chance in killing me."

Cloud sat up and took a sip of his coffee, he then sat down and continue his story.

"He walked until he was just in front of me. He readied his sword and performed a crosslash on me. With all my strength and my might, I dodged his first two attacks but was hit by third slash. The slash slashed my leg and I couldn't move anymore. I was doomed. Sephiroth could finish me anytime now. Once again, I ransacked my pocket hoping to find a useful materia. I was lucky. The time materia Sephiroth used on me before I was dead was still there. I quickly cast a stop magic and it worked. That is how, I escaped Sephiroth."

"Wow. That was some kinda story. Hm, I wonder how it feels in the lifestream…Oh yeah, why were you in Icicle Inn?" Barret interrupted.

"Barret, will you let Cloud finish his story?" Tifa told Barret.

"Nevermind. I was just about to get to that part. After I escaped Sephiroth in Junon, I kept on casting cure spells on myself. But my wound were too serious, the magic of that materia wasn't enough to fully heal me. It was then when I started hearing voices. The voice told me to go to the Forgotten City. I have no idea why. Because at that I time I was too curious about what the voices told me, I started my journey to the Forgotten City myself."

"That journey wasn't easy. I have to disguise myself as a normal traveler. I went back to Junon and took a boat ride to a new dock at the south of the Icicle Inn. I didn't use the sleeping forest route because I don't have the lunar harp. After that I hitched a ride to Icicle Inn and continued my journey to the forgotten city. It was then I found Aeris. She took me home and …you know…you all know what happened after that."

When Cloud mentioned this part, Aeris lowered her head and Tifa stood up and walked away. 

"I am really tired after all this. Maybe I should take a sleep first." Cloud stood up and lay down on the couch.

"Well, story's over." Cait Sith got up and hopped out of the hall and leaded everyone out.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

CHAPTER 7

** **

It was late at night and the snowing stopped. The cold wind blew gently and darkness covered the white snow. Icicle Inn was very beautiful at a moment like this. In front of Aeris's house, someone was sitting on the doorstep. It was Aeris. She sat quietly hugging her legs and stared at the snow.

"Couldn't sleep?" A voice came from behind her.

Aeris turned her head. She saw Tifa standing behind her. Aeris nodded.

"How is your face?" Tifa asked.

Aeris's left cheek was still red in color. Tifa's slap was so hard that it left a red hand shaped mark on her left cheek. 

"It's okay, it will get better in a few days." Aeris replied.

Tifa closed the door and sat down beside Aeris.

"I am sorry about just now. I…" 

"I understand. It was all a misunderstanding." Aeris interrupted Tifa's apology.

"I just want you to know I felt really bad about that. I just want you to know that I am sorry." Tifa apologized again.

Aeris didn't say anything. She just stared off into the horizon. There was a long silence. None of them didn't know what to say to each other.

"Icicle Inn looks so beautiful at night isn't it?" Tifa finally spoke.

"You must have hated me by now right?" Aeris asked.

Tifa didn't expect Aeris to ask such a question. She looked at Aeris that was still staring at the horizon.

"Why…why would I hate you?" Tifa asked.

"Ever since I was revived, Cloud and your relationship wasn't that close anymore. Only a while after I arrived at Kalm, I ruined your wedding and messed up your life. Although I tried as hard as I could to get away from Cloud, I couldn't. And today morning when you just just arrived, you saw me and Cloud were…"

Aeris stopped. She couldn't continue anymore. She hung down her head and rested it on her knees. She couldn't bear to look into Tifa's eyes. She felt really guilty for her.

"No…I didn't hate you, Aeris. You were my best friend, remember?" Tifa told Aeris.

"You still take me as a friend after what I did to you?" Aeris asked.

"You didn't do it on purpose, did you?" Tifa answered.

"I just…I just can't get out from this love triangle. Every time I wanted to forget him, something will happen and messed things up. You and Cloud loved each other since you were still kids. You two are a perfect couple and you two were meant to be together." Aeris said.

"But you still loved him, right?" Tifa asked.

Aeris finally brought up her head. She looked at Tifa. She don't know what to tell her. After a while, she turned away her head.

"I…I can't control myself. Deep down myself, I still love him. I tried very hard to get rid of this feeling, but I sorry Tifa. I can't." Aeris covered her face when she said this. Tears started to stream down her hands.

Tifa just sat there listening. She just don't know what to say to Aeris. She couldn't hate Aeris. There is no way she could do that because Aeris was her best friend. She just can't hate her. Though she ruined her marriage and messed up her life, she just couldn't hate. Tifa wrapped her arm around Aeris's shoulder and comforted her. She couldn't believe that the one she was comforting was actually the one who took Cloud from her.

Somewhere deep under the forgotten city lay the most astonishing place on the planet called the city of the ancients. This place was very quiet. There were crystals everywhere and this place is an artist's paradise. 

Suddenly, footsteps were heard. They grew louder and louder and suddenly it stopped. A man was standing in front of a huge lake. He had spiky hair and had a huge sword strapped onto his back. It was Sephiroth in Cloud's body. 

Sephiroth stared at the lake for a moment. Then he mumbled something in his mouth. The mumbling lasted for quite a long time. Then he suddenly raised his hands up towards the sky. Nothing happened. He raised his hands for a moment and then put them down. Still, nothing happened. 

He stood there, observing the lake. The lake was so calm and looked so peaceful. Suddenly, circles were formed on the surface on the lake. Sephiroth looked at the circles formed. Then, he saw something coming up very slowly. At first only the tip was seen. But when more part came out, it was a human hand. A smirk was formed on Sephiroth's lips. Now, a head popped out. The eyes opened and it looked at Sephiroth. The another hand and the body was out and the human walked slowly towards Sephiroth. The human climbed out of the lake and kneeled in front of Sephiroth. 

Now, more circles formed on the surface of the lake. And in only a few second, hundred of hands popped up followed by the other parts of the body. All of them crawled out of the lake and kneeled in front of Sephiroth. More and more people came out from the lake. It looked like a few hundred, no it reached thousand and more is still coming out. This beautiful place wasn't actually only a forgotten city, it was also a massive graveyard.

Now, Sephiroth climbed up to the highest place and looked down. He began laughing like a mad man. Now, he had a large army to aid him in the quest to rule the world.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

CHAPTER 8 

"Morning Cloud. Have a nice sleep?" Cait Sith asked Cloud that just woke up.

Cloud didn't reply. He overslept and felt awful. He massaged his neck with his hands and went to the bathroom.

Cloud was looking into the mirror while he was brushing his teeth. Sephiroth look in the mirror annoyed him a lot. He felt smashing his fist right into the mirror.

After washing up, Cloud walked into the dining room. Everybody was there except Aeris and Tifa. 

"Where is Aeris and Tifa?" Cloud asked.

"They caught a cold and were resting upstairs. We found they hugging each other in front of the doorstep early in the morning today." Yuffie answered.

Cloud shook his head and went to see whether the two girls were all right. He entered Aeris's room and saw Tifa wrapping herself up with a blanket.

"How are you?" Cloud asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." Tifa answered and sneezed.

Cloud tried to avoid looking straight into Tifa's eyes. For a reason he just can't.

"Go and see if Aeris is alright. She went downstairs before you woke up. Don't worry about me, I will be fine." Tifa said and sneezed again.

Cloud walked out of the room and went downstairs. He put on his windbreaker and walked toward the entrance. 

"Where are you going, Cloud?" 

Cloud turned his head and saw Aeris wrapping herself too with a blanket. She too was as sick as Tifa.

"I just wanted to go checkout the terrain in this area." Cloud replied.

"That's an excuse right?" Aeris asked.

Cloud looked at her for a while and spoke.

"okay, I just want to be alone for a while. I will be back in an hour. Say, how's your cold?" Cloud asked.

"I am okay. Why don't you go see if Tifa's alright? She's upstairs in my room." Aeris answered.

"I just meet her just now. She was just as sick as you. What happened to you two last night?" Cloud asked again.

Aeris didn't reply. She looked at Cloud.

"Be back in an hour, okay?" Aeris said.

Cloud nodded and walked out of the house. 

"Man, I wondered what happened to the two of them?" Cloud said to himself.

After Cloud left the house, he went to a get a chocobo at a stable. The chocobo was a fine one and could climb steep mountains. He hopped onto the chocobo and rode off into the horizon.

"Ah. Peace at last." 

Cloud said to himself while he was looking into the vast snowfields. The chocobo walked slowly and Cloud took his time to enjoy the view. He just needed to be alone for a while.

He was riding peacefully and suddenly his chocobo fell down. The chocobo brought him down and soon Cloud was buried in the snow. Cloud got up and looked around.

The terrain was very strange. There were holes everywhere. No wonder the choco fell. It trip in one of the holes. Cloud looked further. The whole area was like this. 

Cloud bented down and examine the hole. Mother Nature didn't make these holes. These holes were man-made. Cloud examined a few more holes. Then he realized what these holes were. These holes were footprints. Cloud looked around again. There were footprints everywhere. It looked like an entire parade walked past here. 

Cloud got onto the chocobo and followed the tracks. The track leads south and it certainly leads to the new dock. He followed the track to take a look where it came from.

The tracks came from the east. Cloud rode on until he saw a cavern. This cavern leads to the forgotten city.

"Three cups of coffee please." 

The waitress nodded and walked away from the table.

There were three people in black suit sitting in front of a table in a café high on top of Junon. They looked down at the dock.

"Strange." Reno said.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Look at those ships. This the ninth ship that carries passengers today." Reno answered.

"So?" Elena asked curiously.

"All of them come from the new dock at the south of Icicle Inn. That area had a small population and I have no idea where these people come from." Reno said.

Rude and Elena kept quiet. Reno got a point there. Where these people come from? Tourists? No, Icicle Inn is very cold now. There is no reason why everyone went there for holidays.

"I tell you, Jack. These people are freaks!" 

A loud voice came from the table behind them.

"Why? They don't like you?" another man asked.

"No. Ever since I was a sailor, I haven't seen such a bunch of morons together. All these people wore their robe all day long. Even worse, they stay in their cabins for the whole journey and didn't even care to come out and eat or take a drink!" the man said with a loud voice.

The three ex-turks just listened. These people are really weird. They probably are members of a huge cult or something.

Reno looked out of the window again. Two more ships arrived. Each ship can carry about 800 passengers. Whatever cult it is, it is gonna be a real famous one. Reno just continued staring at those ships. He had a feeling that something big is about to happen.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

CHAPTER 9 

It was midnight. Elena was standing alone in the balcony of her hotel staring away into the grassland. She enjoyed the breeze and in only a while, she was sleepy already.

Then, she saw something moving in the dark far away. It was too dark and too far to see what it was. She strained her eyes and looked at that movement. Then, a bright light appeared. It grew brighter every second. It grew brighter and brighter and suddenly, it launched into the sky. The light came closer. It was heading towards her direction. 

The light came nearer and nearer. Then, she could see it clearly. It was a big, vast fireball. It crashed right into a building nearby and exploded. Screams and shouting were heard and people were running all around. 

Elena was stunned. She shook her viciously. But it wasn't a dream. Then, an urgent knock was heard. Elena opened the door and saw Reno and Rude outside still in their pajamas. 

"We've gotta go. Something was wrong." Reno said and pulled Elena's hand and ran towards the exit.

The three ex-turks ran as fast as they could. Other people in that hotel were doing the same too. All of them were running for the exit. The exit was too small and all of them ran as fast as they could to get out first. Soon, a panic situation occurred.

Fortunately, the three turks was fast and went out of the building first. They looked around. People were running around and they were shouting and screaming. This wasn't a pleasant sight. They looked up at the sky. It was raining fireball. 

Now the three ex-turks have to escape from Junon as soon as possible. Nobody would care to stop and offer them a ride. They just have to find another way to get out. Suddenly, they saw a lorry past by. 

"I got an idea." Reno said.

He pointed at the lorry and chased it. The other two ex-turks followed him. He skillfully jumped and caught hold of the lorry. He then slowly climbed onto it. 

The other two were too slow to catch up. Reno pulled out a materia and mumbled something.

"Slow…"

The lorry suddenly moved very slowly. The other two ex-turks now climbed aboard and Reno cast haste to make it go faster.

"I thought you were going to dump us." Elena said.

"Did I look like the kind of guy that will do that?" Reno asked.

Elena didn't reply. She just held on to something so that she will not fly away.

The lorry was now out of Junon. The three ex-turks jumped off the lorry and landed on the grass.

"That was some kinda fireworks." Reno said pointing towards Junon that was destroyed by rain by fireballs.

Elena just watched. Junon, once a military city was now so easily destroyed. She shook her head and looked at Rude.

"Where do we go from here?" Rude asked.

"The nearest shelter is Fort Condor. We will go there." Reno answered.

"Are you mad? They were once the enemies of Shinra!" Elena cried out.

"We have no choice. Anyway, they won't notice us when we are there. It will be packed with refugees and we can stay there until something else happened." Reno said and walked towards Fort Condor.

Rude followed Reno from behind. Elena took a last look at Junon, and followed her friends.

Immediately after Cloud found out about the mysterious tracks, he rushed back to the Icicle Inn. He walked into Aeris's house and shouted.

"I found something!"

"Shh!"

He was replied this way. Everybody was in front of the television. Cloud walked towards the television to take a look. It was the news.

"I am standing about two miles away from Junon. At about midnight yesterday, an unknown force attacked Junon. According to the survivors, rains of fireballs came down and destroyed the city. The number of casualties were enormous and other than that, not much was known because Junon was still in flames."

Cloud was shocked when he heard this. Junon destroyed? How could that happen? Although Junon was no longer a military base, the heavy fortification was still there. Shinra once took this city as a fortress, and now it was destroyed in only one night?

Not only Cloud was shocked, everybody who heard the news were. No one could tell what's going to happen next.

"What kind of freakin' thing could destroy Junon in only one night?" Cid exclaimed.

"It was an army. Probably an army that uses magic." Cloud answered.

Everybody looked at Cloud. Cloud then explained what he saw outside. 

"According to the tracks, there are at least a few thousand men. It came from the forgotten city. As far as I know, there are no resident there." Cloud continued.

"The forgotten city…Ancients probably?" Red XIII suddenly popped up a question.

"It couldn't be. Cuz those ancient were extinct for more than a thousand years ago." Barret replied.

"Then what is it?" Yuffie asked.

"I have no idea. I am certain that the planet is facing a threat now." Cloud replied.

Everybody looked at each other. Nobody knew what to do.

"Oh, relax. I am certain that they won't be able to get through Fort Condor." Yuffie tried to comfort everybody.

"Besides, we could run to Wutai. I am sure nothing could penetrate Wutai's warrior's defense." Yuffie continued.

Everybody looked at Yuffie.

"That gave me a good idea…" Cloud said.

"What? What did you say? We are going to go to Wutai?" Yuffie asked.

"No. Only you are going to Wutai. You could get help from your father. I am sure he is willing to help us." Cloud answered.

"Wait a minute. Yer gonna let dat sneakin' little weasel go?" Barret protested.

"What wrong with that?" Cloud asked.

"Barret had a point. We don't know if Yuffie is able to handle the job." Tifa said.

"Of course I can! I am the best ninja in Wutai!" Yuffie replied angrily.

"I suggested that we let someone follow her." Vincent suggested.

"That's a very good suggestion." Cloud agreed with Vincent.

"What? I am no kid! I don't need a babysitter!" Yuffie disagree with Vincent's idea.

"Ya surely gonna get lost." Barret said.

"I am not." 

"Yes you are."

I am not!!!" 

"Yes you are!!!"

Barret and Yuffie started arguing. The team just stood there and watched.

"Barret, why don't you go with Yuffie?" Cloud suggested.

"What?! Yer crazy? I ain't no ^)%^ babysitter and I ain't gonna go wit this weasel!" Barret shouted.

"But…" 

"I'm not gonna go. Let her go by her own." Barret cut off Cloud before Cloud could even finish.

The sounding of a chocobo warking was heard. The team rushed out of the house. They saw Yuffie rode away with the chocobo Cloud rented from the stable.

"I am not going go chase dat thief this time." Barret replied while folding his arms.

A day after that disaster in Junon, Fort Condor, which is the nearest military base to Junon was packed with refugees from Junon. The three ex-turks were among them.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Elena asked.

"Relax. They wouldn't notice us, they are too many people here." Reno answered.

Elena took a look around. There were people all around and they were trying to squeeze into every inch of space. Some of them were in perfect, while some of them were badly injured. Some were crying and sobbing while some talked about what happened.

Elena just doesn't feel right. She felt like a hopeless refugee seeking for shelter. She was a turk, she should had done something else that could help those people.

"ID please." A soldier of Fort Condor stopped them.

"We left it in Junon." Reno replied.

"Name?" the soldier asked.

"I am John. This is my wife June and this is my brother James." 

Elena was shocked when she heard Reno said that she was his wife. How could he? Elena tried to protest but was silently pinched in the arm by Reno.

"Okay, just make yourself at home." The soldier said and turned away.

Just a while after the soldier left, Elena slapped Reno in the back of his head. 

"I know we gotta tell them some fake information, but why in the world would you think of telling them that I am your wife?" Elena asked angrily.

"Hey, I can't say that you are my sister, we don't have the same hair color." Reno tried to defend himself.

"You could just said that I am rude's sister or I am just your friend." Elena scolded.

"I haven't thought about that yet. Now, just let's sit down and do what others do." Reno said and sat down. Rude shook his head and asked Elena to do the same.

"I saw you before." A voice came from behind Reno.

Reno turned his head.He saw an old man looking at him. 

"We hadn't met before." Reno replied and ignored the old man.

"No, I am certain I met you before. It's…it's…somewhere…in…" 

The old man tried to remember. Reno thought that old man had mistaken somehow. Then that old stood up and shouted.

"I remembered! You are the Shinra's men in blue! What do they called it…" 

Everybody looked at them. The three turks started to get nervous.

"Turks?" someone from the crowd replied.

"Yea! That's what they called them. The Turks!" the old man shouted again.

"This whole disaster was probably Shinra's job. They wanted to retake Junon from us!" another man among the crowd shouted.

The crowd walked nearer towards the three ex-turks. The crowd surrounded them. They couldn't probably escape.

"What's going on down here?" a well-dressed soldier came down from on top.

"Those three in the middle are turks!" the crowd replied.

The soldier walked towards the ex-turks. He looked at them and spoke.

"Do you remember me?" the soldier asked.

"I've never met you before." Reno answered.

"Of course you didn't. You killed too many people. It's your job right?" the soldier said.

"Who are you?" Reno asked.

"I am the son of someone you killed." The soldier replied coldly.

Reno kept quiet. It was true he killed many people when he was working for Shinra. He made people lost their family and friends. This soldier was one of his victims.

"Lock them up." The soldier said and walked away.  
  


Three other soldiers came from behind them. They pulled the three ex-turks away.

"Wait! You can't do that! We are not turks anymore! We are just normal mercenaries!" Elena cried out loud but was ignored.

They were thrown into a cellar. The soldier locked them up and walked away.

"So much for your 'they will not notice us' thinking." Elena sat at a corner and folded her arms.

Reno just looked up at the ceiling. He hoped that someone would come and rescue them.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

CHAPTER 10 

In the middle of the vast snowfields, there was a man riding on a chocobo. He was cursing, as he didn't like what he was doing.

This man was Barret. After Yuffie left alone, the team made him go after Yuffie and ensure that everything will go fine. Although Barret hated that idea, he still went after her for the sake of their friendship.

He rode and rode but he still didn't saw any sign of her. After a while, he saw the dock in a distance. He rode faster until he reached the dock.

Barret hopped down from the chocobo. He walked around and hunted for Yuffie.

The dock was packed with people. Most of were either covering themselves with thick blankets or make themselves warm by building bonfires. This place was very cold at this time. But these refugees from Junon have no choice. They just got to go wherever they could survive.

"Hey! Stop there you thief!" 

A loud voice was heard. Barret turned his head towards the direction of that voice. He then saw a young girl running away from a man that was shouting. It was Yuffie.

"Now, stop or I will shoot yer &)%%^ a$$." Barret point his gunarm when he approached Yuffie.

Yuffie stopped. She looked at Barret. The man which was pinched by Yuffie caught up. Barret could see him clearly now. He was short and wore a black robe.

"Now, take what yer stole from dat man." Barret continued.

"Okay, okay, here it is." Yuffie took out some gil and gave it back to the man.

"And the materia too." Barret commanded.

The man was shocked when he heard this. He checked all his pockets and shouted.

"Hey, when did you stole my materia?" the man shouted.

"Aw!!!" 

Yuffie sighed and gave the materia back to the man. The man didn't bother to say anything. He then walked away and disappeared among the crowd.

"Now follow me to Wutai and don't try anything funny. Or else I will…" Barret said and pointed his gunarm on Yuffie's head.

Yuffie nodded quickly. She followed Barret aboard a ship and continue their journey to Wutai. Yuffie put her hand in her pocket. There was still something there she hadn't return. An evil smirk was formed on her lips.

"What do you think Barret is doing now?" Tifa asked.

"He should be cursing us right now." Cid replied.

After the team sent Barret to follow Yuffie, they boarded the Highwind and went to Fort Condor. 

"Why are we going to Fort Condor?" Vincent asked.

"A catastrophe is going on. Maybe we could give them some help there." Cloud replied.

"We are going to land in Fort Condor in a minute." Cid told everyone.

"Good, everyone get their gear ready." Cloud commanded.

"Whoa! You ain't gonna go in that Sephiroth figure aren't you? Everyone will wanted to kill when they see you!" Cait Sith said.

"Cait Sith's right. You probably needed some disguise." Aeris suggested.

"Remember that outfit you wore in wall market?" Tifa teased. Aeris chuckled when she heard this.

"What outfit?" Cait Sith asked.

"I will tell you as soon as this job is over." Tifa replied and started getting everything ready. 

"Here, take this." Vincent threw a black trench coat at Cloud.

Cloud took a look at that outfit. It looked pretty cool. It also had a hood to cover his face. Cloud put it on.

"Wow! I never thought that Sephiroth could look so cool! Hey Vincy! Do you have anymore outfits like that?" Cid asked. Vincent just kept quiet.

In only a while, the team was already in Fort Condor. They went straight to see the one on charge of this place.

"Ah! The avalanche! I heard of you guys! You all were the ones that protected the Condor and fought against the Shinra army!" a well-dressed soldier welcomed them as soon as they stepped into the scout tower.

"My name is Michael. It is a pleasure to meet you all. Where is your leader Cloud?" Michael asked.

"Hey!" Cloud revealed his face and greeted Michael.

Michael's face turned white. He couldn't believe whom he had just met.

"Ain't you…" 

"Sephiroth?" Cloud answered before Michael could even finish.

"It's a long story. I will tell as soon as we have time." Tifa told Michael.

"Is there anything we do to help?" Aeris asked.

"There are a large number of wounded ones. Maybe you could help them." Michael answered and pointed at the crowd.

Aeris nodded and took a few member of the Avalanche out to help the wounded. With Aeris's healing powers, there is no wound she couldn't heal. She could help greatly in helping those refugees.

"Who do you think launched this attack?" Cloud asked Michael.

"We believe it was a Shinra underground army. We heard rumors about this kind of army after the fall of Shinra, but nobody knew whether it was true. Now, we believe it was their handiwork probably because they wanted to retake Junon." Michael answered.

"Shinra underground army…" Cloud mumbled.

"In fact, we caught three turks yesterday, we believe that they are spies trying to gather information on Fort Condor." Micheal continued.

"Turks?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, Turks. They are in a cellar under Fort Condor right now. You wanted to meet them?" Michael asked.

Cloud nodded. Michael told something to a soldier nearby and walked towards the door. Cloud put his hood on.

"Follow me." 

Michael led the way toward the cellar. Cloud, Vincent and Cid followed him. Soon, they were in the prison already.

"Here they are." 

Michael pointed at the Turks. The three ex-Turks and the three member of Avalanche were all shocked when they saw each other. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Elena stood up and asked loudly.

"And what are you guys sitting here like pieces of ^%((*&?" Cid asked back.

"You guys know each other?" Michael asked Cloud.

"Yes. These %*)^&*&# won't stop bothering us when we tried to save the world." Cid answered.

"Watch your ^%(^&#%(* mouth, Cid!" Reno shouted.

"You ^&%$%(@^%!!!!!" Cid shouted back.

"Woah, woah, woah. Let's stop this okay?" Cloud tried to calm Cid and Reno down.

"Hey, who is this guy? I never saw you?" Elena asked Cid about Cloud.

"Peekaboo!" Cloud revealed his face.

The three ex-Turks crawled backwards. They too couldn't believe their eyes.

"Sephiroth?!" Reno asked.

"You killed Tseng!" Elena shouted and shook the metal bar of the cellar violently.

"He can't be Sephiroth. Sephiroth can't have joined the Avalanche. He was Avalanche's number one enemy. You are Cloud right?" Rude asked when he recovered from his shock.

"Bingo." Cloud answered.

"How did this happen?" Rude continued asking.

"It was a long story. Anyway, I don't feel like telling you. Come on, Vincent, Cid, we are leaving." Cloud said and started walking towards the exit.

"Wait!" Reno shouted.

"What?" Cloud replied without turning his head.

"Get us out of here." Reno said.

Elena was shocked when she heard Reno saying this.

"Reno, what in the world…"

"They are our only chance to get out of here." Reno answered. Elena folded her arms and turned away.

Cloud walked back to the Turks and look at Reno.

"Do I look like a moron to you?" Cloud asked.

"Get us out of here. I am ready to offer you something." Reno continued.

"Oh really? Sorry. I am not interested in your gil." Cloud replied and attempted to turn away.

"I can offer an entire army to aid you." Reno said.

These words caught Cloud interest. He walked nearer towards Reno and spoke.

"Where can you get an army?" Cloud asked.

"I have my ways. Just get us out of now!" Reno said with a loud voice.

"Why should I trust you?" Cloud asked again.

"Because you have no choice. I saw how Junon was destroyed. Without properly trained men there is no way you could defeat whatever that was out there." Reno answered.

"So we are going to form an alliance?" Cloud asked.

"Come on. We did this once before in Wutai. We could do this again." Reno enforced his point.

Cloud stood silent for a moment. Then he walked towards Michael.

"Set them free." Cloud said. Cid and Vincent looked at him with surprise.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

CHAPTER 11 

** **

"Here. Much better." Aeris said after bandaging a man.

In only a short while, Aeris healed and cured many of the wounded refugees. All of them thanked her gratefully. Not many people now would volunteer to do such jobs.

"Where are Cait Sith and Red?" Tifa asked.

"I saw them went out just now. They went to get more bandages." Aeris replied.

"Cloud's out his mind." 

Aeris looked back and saw Cid. 

"What did you mean?" Aeris asked.

"He told Michael to set the Turks free." Cid answered.

"The Turks are here?" Tifa asked.

Cid nodded. He briefly explained what happened.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Aeris asked curiously.

"I heard him saying something about an army, but I am not sure what it was." Cid replied and threw away his cigarette butt.

"He surely had his reasons to do something like that." Tifa said.

"Come on, Cid. We are leaving." 

Vincent walked past Cid and walked towards the exit. 

"Where are we going?" Cid asked.

"We are taking a ride with the Turks." Vincent said and continued walking towards the exit.

Cid was surprised when he heard this. The Turks are following them? What is this? Cid's Highwind world tour? Cid took out another cigarette and lit it up. Then he followed Vincent towards the exit.

"Cloud, what are you doing? The Turks were once our enemies and now they are with us! What actually are you thinking? Michael told us that they are probably spies of a Shinra underground army, we could probably get into trouble!" Cid said while piloting the Highwind.

Cloud, Vincent, Cid and the three Turks are now aboard the Highwind. They were heading towards Kalm.

"They promised me an army if I set them free. I trusted them. Besides, if they try anything funny, don't forget I am in Sephiroth's body. I am far stronger than them." Cloud replied.

"I don't know what you are thinking but where the hell are they gonna find us an army?" Cid asked again.

"I don't know how they are going to do it but am quite certain that they will keep their promises." Cloud replied.

Cid shook his head and continued piloting the Highwind. He can't believe that he was with the people he once hated so much.

"Okay. Land about 3 miles to the south of Midgar." Reno said while looking out of the Highwind with a binocular.

"Why should I have to do that?" Cid asked angrily.

"Because someone I wanted to meet is there." Reno said and continued looking outside.

"Damn %^(^#% Turks." 

Cid mumbled. He didn't like the idea of joining forces with the Turks. He just can't stand receiving orders from them.

The Highwind landed on the grassland in a short while. All of them aboard climbed down from the Highwind. They saw someone standing in a distance.

The person approached them. He was a male, quite tall and he was wearing a Shinra soldier's uniform.

"Commander Joseph reporting for duty, sir." The man saluted Reno.

Reno saluted back. 

"Where are the others?" Rude asked.

"They are on their way, sir." Joseph replied and walked away.

"Who is this man?" Cloud asked.

"You will know in a while." Reno replied and followed the man with Rude and Elena.

"I have a feeling that something big is gonna happen." Cid replied and climbed aboard the Highwind.

"So how, dad? Are you going to send troops to the eastern continent?" Yuffie asked her father Godo in Godo's room.

Godo sat there thinking for a while. He used to be very cautious all the while. He didn't want to end up losing a battle like he did before.

"Yuffie ya $%*@#$(*^$#*&#!!!!!" 

A loud curse was heard outside of the room. The paper-made slide door opened and a man covered with mud came in.

"Who are you?" Godo stood up and attempted to draw out his sword.

The man cleared the mud on his face. Godo took a clear look at him. It was Barret.

"Thank god! What happened to you?" Godo asked.

"Ask yer little brat Yuffie! Before we reached Wutai, she made me drop into a pile of mud and it took me an hour to climb out of there!" Barret shouted.

"Be calm will you? Take this towel and clean yourself up in the bathroom." 

Godo handed Barret a towel and pointed at the bathroom. Barret stomped towards the bathroom and left a long trail of mud behind him.

"You haven't changed ever since you left huh?" Godo asked.

Yuffie just smiled back. She was the daughter of the most powerful man in Wutai. She was spoiled ever since she was small and got to get away from what she had done.

After a few moments, Barret came out of the bathroom. Although there was still mud on him, he ignored it and sat in front of Godo.

"Actually we came here…" 

"Yuffie told me everything. I will send an army to your continent." Godo cut off Barret.

"Not only will I send an army, I will lead the army myself too." Godo continued.

Barret and Yuffie looked at Godo. They didn't think that Godo would lead the army.

"Anything wrong?" Godo asked.

"Nothin'. Just since yer already reached fifty years old, we never expected that you will lead dat army." Barret replied.

"Are you saying that I am old not as strong as before?" Godo asked again.

"No, I didn't meant dat…" 

"Then tell my advisor to spread the words. We are leaving as soon as possible." 

Godo spoke and turned away. Barret stood up and walked out.

"Um, dad? I found this materia today. But I don't know how to use it." Yuffie said and handed the materia she stole from a man she pinched at the dock early that day.

Godo took a look at that materia. At first he only examined the materia slowly, but then, his face turned white.

"Where did you find this?" Godo asked Yuffie urgently.

"I…I found it somewhere in the dock near Icicle Inn." Yuffie replied nervously.

"This…this can't be….this materia should have extinct long ago…" Godo mumbled.

"Is it very valuable?" Yuffie asked happily.

"No. This materia contains extremely destructive powers." Godo answered slowly.

"I never thought materia like this would exist anymore. The druids of the Cetra Army once used this materia. It was so destructive until the Cetra banned the army from using it." Godo continued.

Yuffie listened to her father carefully. She didn't know anything about the history of the ancients.

"And now this materia came back again. And this means…" 

Godo couldn't continue. Yuffie shivered for a while.

"Help me to call Cloud now. Tell him that the planet is facing its worst nightmare." Godo said and continue looking at that materia.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

CHAPTER 12 

** **

"Who the hell are these people?" Cid asked.

About two hours after Joseph left with the three Turks, they came back. But they aren't alone. They brought back an entire army with them.

"These are the soldiers of the Shinra Underground Army." Reno replied as he checked the attendance of the soldiers.

"So Michael was right about this army. Tell me more." Cloud said.

"Before the fall of Shinra, Rufus had a plan in case something Shinra fall into enemy hands. So, he formed an army called the Shinra Underground Army. Every single soldier of Shinra is a member of this army. Their duty is to report back for duty when called after the fall of Shinra. The three of us are in charge of this army. And since the situation looked bad, we have no choice but to use this army to fight whatever that is out there." Reno explained to the members of Avalanche.

"There are almost a quarter of our men not here." Rude asked Joseph.

"I heard a lot of our men were killed when Junon was destroyed. Looks like what you see here is what we have left." Joseph replied.

Joseph climbed onto a large crate and spoke through a loud speaker.

"At first I wanted to thank all of you for reporting back for duty. There is nothing more important than your cooperation. As you all know, Junon was destroyed two nights ago by an unknown force. The reason I call you all back for duty is to destroy this thing that threatened the locals. This thing is…" Joseph started his long lecture. Cloud wasn't interested so he walked towards Reno to ask him something.

"What are you going to do with such an army?" Cloud asked Reno.

"You see, after this unknown force attacked Junon, it will probably go two ways. Number one, it will go towards Fort Condor and number two, it will go towards Kalm. Fort Condor was pretty safe because they had an army there to defend that place. So, we are quite certain that this force will come straight to Kalm." Reno explained and Cloud listened carefully.

"Not long ago, a tunnel was dug at the mountains of north of Fort Condor. The old tunnel's entrance was at the north of Fort Condor and leads right towards the marsh. This new tunnel's entrance is the same as the old one but the exit is at the south of Midgar. This tunnel was dug so that it could shorten the journey between the two sides of the mountains." Reno continued.

"So if we could station our troops in Midgar, this force probably won't be able to reach Kalm without getting through us. Midgar is a place with lots of place for cover so we think that it will a suitable place to form a defensive line." 

Reno finished explaining and looked at Cloud. Cloud nodded and stared at the ruins of Midgar. He didn't thought that a place like this will be a base of the Shinra army.

Cloud was looking at the top plate when he suddenly saw something sticking out of the top. It was the mako cannon Shinra used against the weapon.

"Reno, do you think that cannon on top of Midgar will aid you in your battle?" Cloud asked Reno.

"Why, it would really aid us a lot in battle. But too bad it was wrecked already." Reno replied.

"Cid, do you think that cannon is repairable?" Cloud asked Cid that was standing behind him.

"I don't know. I probably need to go up there and take a look first. But even if it was repairable, without mako energy the damage won't be as powerful as before." Cid answered.

"It will be better than nothing. Reno! Prepare a chopper to take us up to the mako cannon." 

Cloud shouted at Reno. Reno nodded and went to prepare the chopper.

In an hour's time, Cloud and Cid landed on top of the plate of Midgar. They walked until they were in front of the huge mako cannon. Cid took a look at the cannon and turned back towards Cloud.

"Yup, it's repairable. But I need to have my team to help me with this." Cid said and took out his PHS.

Cid called rocket town and requested the team to aid him in repairing the cannon.

"So that's it. Get ready with all the equipment and I will pick you up with the Highwind." Cid talked through the phone. There was a pause.

"What do you mean that you don't need me to pick you guys up? How are you going to come here?" Cid asked and there was a pause again.

"You guys got your own way of coming here in an hour's time? Well, come here as fast as possible and by the way, don't tell Shera about this will ya?" Cid said and hung up the PHS.

"Why don't you want Shera here?" Cloud asked.

"We need to finish this as soon as possible. Although she is an excellent technician but it will take too long to complete when she is around. It is better without her." Cid replied.

"Say, how are you and Shera?" Cloud asked. He nearly had forgotten about Shera ever since he was revived.

"Oh, she went back to rocket town after you died. She said she is working on a big project so she went back damn early." Cid answered.

"Well, she a nice lady and you should get her before she is taken." Cloud advised Cid.

"Mind your own business first." Cid told Cloud. Cloud was a little irritated and started walking towards the chopper.

"I and Vincent will go back to Fort Condor first. You stay here and repair the cannon as fast as you can." Cloud said and boarded the chopper.

The chopper left. Cid stared at the cannon as the chopper left.

"This is one big piece of junk waiting to be revived by ol'Cid." Cid said to himself.

On the ocean many miles away from the shore of Wutai, a fleet of transport ships was moving across the ocean with full speed. 

These ships were huge and can carry about five hundred men each. These ships carried the once brave warriors of Wutai.

"Still no answer?" 

Godo asked Yuffie that was still on the PHS. They were in a cabin in one of the ships. Since just after Yuffie showed Godo that materia, Godo asked her to contact Cloud. But she just couldn't get through. She just continued trying and trying. Godo shook his head and became more anxient. 

"Why is dat phone call so important?" Barret approached Godo from the back.

"The rest of the team is in deep trouble. I need to warn them so that they won't march into battle against that strange army." Godo replied.

"I bet dat they got help from Fort Condor by now. These guys from Fort Condor can really kick a$$." Barret said.

"That's the problem. I don't want them to engage battle with that strange army, understand? They don't know what that army is capable of. What happened in Junon was probably just a small attack. They don't even have any idea what that army is!" Godo replied furiously.

"Calm down. Tell me about that army." Barret requested Godo to tell him more about the army.

Godo looked at him curiously. Barret wasn't the guy that enjoyed hearing stories. But since he requested Godo to tell him more, Godo sat down on a cushion and started his story.

"As you know, long, long time ago the Ancients come and live with us humans. After that when Jenova came, Jenova spread a virus a killed the entire Ancient population and only a small number survived." Godo spoke and Barret nodded.

"Before the virus outbreak, the Ancients, like us, have an army. This army was small in number, but can cause destruction beyond our imagination. This army was consisted of druids and spell casters, and they attack with all kinds of destructive spells and magic. Their spells were too destructive, so the general Ancient population banned them from using magic. Without magic, this army was useless, and then they were then forgotten by us." 

Godo said and pulled out a materia. It was the materia Yuffie stole from a man at the dock. Godo showed it to Barret.

"This materia is called the 'rains of fire' materia. Normal spell casters like us are not able to use it because we don't have the ability to cast spells as good as the ancients. This materia can summon enormous fireballs and attack anything as they will." 

"Like the attack in Junon?" Barret interrupted.

Godo nodded. He then put that materia back into his pocket.

"You see, this materia hadn't been used for such a long time and the reappearance of this materia only meant one thing. The Ancient army returned. I believed that somehow, someone had revived them from the death and used it at his own will. So, that is why, I don't want them to engage with this army until we gained more intelligence about them."

Godo finally finished and stood up. He walked out of the cabin to take a look at his army. Barret just sat in the cabin. He can't believe what he heard. According to Godo's explanation, the Ancient army will probably attack the area around Junon. Suddenly something crossed his mind.

"Marlene……" Barret mumbled.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

CHAPTER 13 

** **

"That's the last box!" 

The storehouse assistant said while loading a box of bandages and medicine onto Red XIII back.

"That's all?" Cait Sith asked the storehouse assistant.

The storehouse assistant nodded. 

"We never expected something like this to happen. After the meteor disaster everything was so peaceful." The storehouse assistant said.

"When is the next shipment coming?" Red XIII asked.

"There is no next shipment. Ever since Junon was destroyed, nobody dare to send supplies to us. We already sent a small merchant fleet to gather as much supplies as possible, but I am not sure whether they will come back…" the shop assistant explained.

Red XIII and Cait Sith walked out of the storeroom. Each of them carrying a box of medical supplies and walked back towards the main hall. Suddenly, there was a loud roar coming from the sky.

"They are back." 

Cait Sith said and looked into the sky from the window. The Highwind approached them in high speed and then landed on the grassland nearby. Two men came out.

"Well, they know their way, they will be back by nightfall." Red XIII said and continued his way back to the main hall. Cait Sith followed him from the back.

Soon, Cloud and Vincent were already in the main hall. All of the wounded here were already medically treated and felt better. Cloud approached Tifa that was going to leave the room.

"Job's done already?" Cloud asked Tifa.

"Yes. We bandaged all the wounded and got the situation under control. But we have a problem. Our medical supplies are not enough when we change the bandages the second time." Tifa said.

"Don't worry. I will try to go to get some supplies from places out of this continent. And um…by the way…nothing." Cloud didn't finish his question.

"You want to know where Aeris is right?" Tifa asked.

Cloud was shocked. He didn't know that Tifa could easily guessed what he is thinking. He just nodded.

"She is in the place where the condor once nested." Tifa said and walked away.  
  


"Thanks." 

Cloud thanked Tifa. Tifa turned her head stared at him. She then turned around and continued walking away. Cloud looked at Tifa as she left. He couldn't believe that she was once his fiancée.

Cloud went to the condor's nest. When he opened the door, he saw Aeris sitting there. She was so beautiful when shone by the sunset's light. Cloud slowly approached her and sat beside her.

"The sunset is beautiful eh?" Cloud asked.

Aeris made an 'em' sound. She was hugging her legs and and her hair was gently blew by the wind. Her deep green emerald eyes staring off into the sunset and made a real pretty picture. She looked just like an angel.

Cloud took a deep breath and sat closer to her. He wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder. But she still didn't do anything. She just sat still there.

The two sat there just quite a moment. It started to get dark. Then, Aeris finally spoke.

"You have something to say didn't you?" Aeris asked.

Cloud didn't say a word. He looked at Aeris. Aeris was still looking at the spot where the sun set. She was even more attractive in the dark. 

"Some thing doesn't need to be said. They need to be felt with your heart." Cloud answered.

Aeris slowly turned her head and looked at Cloud straight into his eyes. Cloud raised his hand and brushed Aeris's hair. Aeris just blushed.

Cloud move his face nearer towards Aeris's. Their lips were just inches away.

"No…I can't…" Aeris pushed Cloud away with her arms. She stood up and walked away.

"It because of Tifa right?" Cloud asked as Aeris left.

Aeris just continued walking away. Cloud didn't chase her. He just sat on his current position. When Aeris finally wasn't in sight, Cloud laid down on the grass with his hand on the back of his head.

"Did I make the wrong move?" Cloud mumbled to himself.

On top of the big plate of Midgar, there was a man smoking a cigarette walking up and down under the huge mako cannon.

"What took them so &^(&( long?!" Cid mumbled to himself and extinguished his cigarette with his foot. 

Cid looked into the dark sky. Then he looked at the area near Midgar. Soldiers were everywhere getting ready with their weapons and planning strategies. Cid didn't like the look of those men in Shinra uniforms. He hated them so much but now he had to work with them because Cloud said so. He cursed them a little more and looked into the sky again.

Suddenly, he heard a soft rumbling voice. That voice was very familiar. He walked toward the edge of the plate and stared into the darkness. 

"Cloud's back." 

The rumbling noise the same as the Highwind. He expected to see Cloud in a short moment. In a short while, he saw something flying right towards him. The thing flew until it was right on top of his head. Cid took a better look. It wasn't the Highwind. It was another airship.

"Cid! Is that you?" 

This voice that came from the ship stunned Cid. Cid rubbed his eyes and took a better look at person who shouted. Though he couldn't see who that person is, but he already know who that is.

"I am coming down now!"

A rope ladder was thrown down and someone came climbing down. That 'someone' finally came down. It was a woman with brown hair wearing spectacles. 

Cid was right. It was Shera.

"Oh how I missed you Cid! Since that quarrel, I thought I would never meet you again." Shera said.

Cid just nodded. He didn't tell anybody that he had a big tiff with Shera shortly after Cloud's death. He kept drinking and drinking until Shera couldn't stand it and started quarreling with him. That is the reason why Shera left so early.

Cid looked at the airship. There were more people climbing down now. 

"You guys built this when I am not around?" Cid asked Shera.

"Yes. She's a beauty ain't she. We haven't named it yet. Thought of giving you a surprise." Shera said.

"The Gospel. What do you think?" Cid suggested a name for the ship.

"As long as it makes you happy." Shera replied.

The other engineers and technicians that was onboard finally came down. They walked towards Cid.

"Nice to see you, captain." Cid's men greeted Cid.

"Are you all here? Good. I am impressed with the airship you guys built. It is a beauty. But now isn't a time to admire this airship because we've got to repair this mako cannon. I want it done in two days and I want no nonsense until we are done!" Cid commanded.

Cid's men nodded and went to get their tools ready. Shera went to check the mako cannon. Cid walked toward the rest of his men.

"Didn't I told you guys not to bring Shera here?" Cid asked.

"Hey, calm down man. We just can't leave and say that we are going to go travelling in this airship right. And, heh, heh, you know, we know you want meet Shera right?" one of Cid's men teased him.

"Hm…good excuse." Cid said and walked away. Suddenly, he spoke without turning back his head.

"Before I forget, all of your salary was cut to halve." Cid said and continued walked away.

Cid's men just looked at each other in horror.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

CHAPTER 14 

** **

Cloud was lying down on the grass and staring at the stars. His mind was somewhere else. He could see Aeris's face everywhere he looked. He just couldn't get Aeris's sweet face off his head. 

Cloud rolled on the grass and felt something in his pocket. He checked his pocket with his left hand. He felt something bulky inside. He pulled it out and took a look at it. It was his PHS. It wasn't working. 

"Duh... cheap batteries…" Cloud complaint and changed the batteries.

The moment when Cloud put his new batteries into the PHS, the PHS rang. Cloud turned it on and listened.

"Dad! I am through! Cloud!You moron! It took me six hours of non-stop calling to finally get through!" Yuffie shouted through the phone.

What is it?" Cloud asked.

"Wait for a second will ya?" Yuffie said and then someone else talked into the phone.

"Ah! Why is it so hard to contact you?!" Godo shouted through the phone.

"Lord Godo?" Cloud said.

"Yes. I have to warn you about something. Tell the army not to engage battle with this thing! I repeat! Don't engage battle with this thing that attacked Junon!" Godo shouted through the phone.

"Why?" Cloud asked with a curious tone.

"Don't ask! Just don't attack them!" 

Godo's shouting was heard through the PHS again. Something was really wrong here.

Cloud then saw something moving in the darkness. He streched his eyes and looked. Something big was coming. Cloud's face turned white.

"It's probably too late…" Cloud dropped the PHS with his mouth wide opened.

It's here. It's here already.

Cloud didn't care about his PHS and ran back into the Fort. He stumbled into Michael when he just entered.

"They are here." Cloud said nervously and grabbed Michael tightly.

Michael understood what Cloud meant at the moment he heard these words that Cloud said. He called a soldier nearby him to come near.

"Execute the evacuation plan." Michael said and the soldier ran out of the room and spread the words.

Michael looked back at Cloud. 

"Hide the Highwind. We don't want that airship destroyed." Michael said and walked out of the room. 

Cloud straight away rushed out of Fort Condor and ran towards the Highwind. He never wanted Cid's favorite toy to turn into ashes.

Although there was an evacuation plan, the refugees in Fort Condor panicked and ran for the exit. In just a short while after the soldier spread the words, havoc started.

The soldier of Fort Condor tried to keep order as much as they could. Sometimes, they were forced to use force to keep order.

In about an hour's time, everyone was out of Fort Condor. Luckily, nobody was killed in the evacuation and now, the refugees are heading towards the mountains for cover.

The Avalanche was also now outside of Fort Condor. Michael was with them; they offered themselves to help Michael. 

"I want you all to take care of the refugees. Bring them to the mountains and they will be quite safe there." Michael gave out orders to the Avalanche.

"But we could provide help here." Cait Sith said.

"No. The refugees needed you all more. We could handle this attack. They will see…" 

Michael said and walked away to join his soldiers. The avalanche looked as he left. 

"Let's go. The refugees needed us." Red XIII said and walked towards the group of refugees.

The other members of the Avalanche looked at each other. They finally decided to follow Red XIII. Although they wanted to aid Michael in that battle, they didn't. If they aid him without him knowing it, they would probably spoil his plan.

Red XIII slowly walked away, the other members of the avalanche ran to catch up with him.

Michael hid in a bush somewhere around Fort Condor. He observed the movement of the 'thing'. It moved slowly towards the Fort. Michael took a look at the grassland. The Highwind wasn't there already. Cloud had flown it away to hide it. 

The 'thing' slowly approached the Fort. Suddenly, it stopped. A bright light was formed and then it was launched into the sky. The light fell onto the Fort and an explosion was seen. In only a short while, more and more light was launched into the sky and bombarded Fort Condor. Luckily Cloud saw this 'thing' coming, or not the casualties will be enormous. 

After ten minutes of bombardment, the 'thing' seized fire. It now walked closer towards the Fort. 

Michael could now see clearly what this 'thing' was. It was a huge army of men wearing robe. Magician probably. They walked slowly along a road.

"Check for survivors." A man in robe commanded. A few of the other men nodded. They walked faster towards Fort Condor.

"Attack!!!"

Michael shouted and immediately, soldier of Fort Condor rushed out everywhere. They started firing their weapons and attacked the army. The men in robe were caught by surprise. The soldiers of Fort Condor just ambushed the 'thing'. Shouts came from everywhere when the battle begun. The men in robe quickly cast defensive spells and soon, barriers and healing magic was seen. 

A short while after they cast defensive spells, bolts of lightning and bright lights of fireballs came down and struck the Fort Condor soldiers. But the soldiers of Fort Condor didn't care. They weren't afraid to die. They just kept on fighting until the enemy killed them. They will fight until…

Suddenly a cry was heard. The cry was so familiar and made all Fort Condor soldiers turned theirs heads towards the direction of the cry. They saw Michael, their leader was struck by a lightning spell. Immediately after that, he was burnt to charcoal. 

The soldiers were shocked to see this happened. Their leader was death. Nobody will give them commands on what to do. They knew something like this will happen, but not this early. Although Michael had commanding soldiers under him, without a leader, they were all loose and didn't know what to do next. Some soldier fought recklessly without taking cover, some were killed when deciding what to do, and many failed to escape from the battle.

After about half an hour, the fighting stopped. The men in robe stood silently in the middle of the battlefield. Around them were dead bodies of the soldier of Fort Condor. The soldier of Fort Condor failed to defeat the men in robe. Although they gained advantage by ambushing the men in robe, but after Michael was killed in action, they became panic and entered a disadvantage situation.

The leader of the men in robe walked towards Michael's burnt dead body. He stared at it for a moment, then he cast a fire spell and incinerated Michael's dead body. The leader turned back and walked towards his army. And then, the army marched towards their next target-Kalm.

"Everybody alright?"

Tifa asked the refugees. The refugees nodded. Most of them hadn't recover from the shock seeing Fort Condor destroyed. About an hour after they escaped, Fort Condor was blown into pieces. They were lucky for not being in Fort Condor at that time.

"Someone's coming this way." 

Red XIII said while looking into the darkness. The others could hardly see what was out there. 

The figure came nearer and nearer. It is a man with silver hair helping a Fort Condor soldier to walk. It was Cloud.

"Cloud!"

Aeris shouted and went in front of him. She took a look at the soldier. He was badly injured. He probably couldn't make it here without Cloud's help. Aeris cast a healing spell and made the soldier felt better. The soldier thanked Aeris and Cloud laid him onto the floor to let him rest.

"What happened?" Red XIII asked.

The rest of the team was now in front of Cloud. They can't wait to know who won the battle.

Cloud just stood silently. He looked at everybody, and then he shook his head.

"They failed." 

Everybody was shocked to hear this. A few refugees happened to overhear what Cloud said. Soon, there was all kind of expression among the refugees. Some of them were crying, some of them blaming their luck, and some of them just kept quiet.

The Fort Condor army failed? It can't be. They defeated the Shinra soldiers before, they were one of the best army in the planet. They just couldn't have failed? Who is going to protect them now? 

"Are you sure?" Tifa asked Cloud.

"After I hid the Highwind, I ran my way back here. But I happen to come across this soldier. He told me that Michael was killed and everything went wrong. I took a look at the direction where this soldier came from. I saw something big moving towards north. It couldn't be Fort Condor's army, so it must have been the men in robe." Cloud answered.

"The men in robe?" Aeris asked.

"That what this soldier address this 'thing'. This thing is probably a spellcaster's army." Cloud replied.

"What are we going to do now?" Cait Sith asked.

Everybody looked at Cait Sith. He just asked a very good question. What are they going to do? Cloud just stood there silently. He looked at the refugees. Then he spoke to them.

"As far as I know, you all are quite safe for the moment. This army is heading towards north so you probably could be quite safe if you all stay away from the north." Cloud said.

The refugees looked at each other. Cloud is right. The army won't want to look for them all the way just to kill them. They would probably attack another city first.

"Then you all should go to Kalm." A refugee stood up and said to Cloud.

The Avalanche looked at the refugee. They were surprised to hear him say something like this.

"The people of Kalm needed you all there. We are safe for the moment so don't worry about us." The refugee continued.

The Avalanche just looked at the refugee. The refugees were now talking about this. 

"We can't just leave you all here, could we?" Aeris said.

"Just go. The people of Kalm needed you all more." Another refugee stood up and said.

More and more refugees agreed with that decision. They put their safety at risk to save the people of Kalm. 

"You all are very brave. Thank you." Cloud said to the refugees and left the place to the Highwind with the other members of the Avalanche. 

"Send our regards to the people of Kalm!" A refugee shouted.

This shout was followed by many other cheers and hat throwings. The refugees are indeed brave and unselfish people.

"What can the few of us do to defeat such an army?" Cait Sith asked.

"Don't worry about that. There is something waiting for them in Midgar." Vincent replied. 

"Get yer lazy a$$ working you %$*((*(*!!!"

Reno stared at the plate on top of Midgar. He could hear Cid's cursing even from such a distance. That man can really curse a lot.

"Everything ready?" Elena asked Joseph.

"No problem. The minute it reach here it will be toasted." Joseph answered.

"You confident in this battle?" Elena asked again.

"I really can't tell. We didn't even know what this 'thing' is. It had really a lot of firepower to destroy Junon in one night. But, we are not weak either. Our Shinra soldier are one of the best trained men and most of them had fighting experience in Wutai." Joseph answered.

"Flying object approaching from the south sir!" a soldier scouting from the watchtower shouted.

Reno took out a pair of binoculars and looked at that flying object.

"It's the Highwind." Reno said.

"I don't really like those guys." Joseph said.

The three Turks stared at Joseph. They were waiting for him to continue.

"I fought these guys before. They probably wouldn't recognize me. Before the fall of Shinra, they were rebels and that time my job was to track them and hunt them down. A few of my men I and finally found them in Wutai, but we were defeated. My other men were killed and I had to survive for so many days in pain until help arrived." Joseph talked about his past.

The three Turks didn't know about that. They just know that the Avalanche was once their enemy but now they were their allies. Without them, they probably were still in the prison of Fort Condor.

"Unknown army spotted in the north-east sir!" the soldier in the watchtower shouted.

"Everyone to their positions!" 

Soon after Joseph gave this command, all Shinra soldiers rushed for their position. Although they never thought that this force will come from the north-east, they had a plan to hold the force from the north –east. The soldiers sat still in their positions, waiting for Joseph to give them commands.

"Sir! It's Godo army from Wutai!"

The soldier at the watchtower shouted again. Joseph was surprised to hear this. He had no idea why the Wutai army is here. He stood still for a while, then he shouted.

"Prepare a negotiating team!" Joseph commanded.

"Affirmative sir!" A soldier replied and ran into the main camp.

Soon, a negotiation team was in front of Joseph. They were ready to meet the Wutai army.

"I am coming too." Joseph said.

The Shinra soldiers were surprised when they heard this.

"But…" A soldier said.

"Godo will be there too. I don't think he will dare to pull any tricks. Reno, Rude , Elena, follow me." Joseph said and leaded the negotiating team with the three turks.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

CHAPTER 15 

** **

"What are we gonna do now?" 

Barret asked Godo that was riding a chocobo. Earlier that day they landed on the shore of the east continent. Godo lead the army and marched towards the southeast.

"We are going to go a tunnel at the south of Midgar. The ancient army will surely use that route." Godo replied.

"And we are goin' to attack them right?" Barret asked.

"No. We will try to seal the tunnel. That will buy us time." Godo answered.

Barret didn't know Godo had such a plan. He actually still didn't know what is the purpose of doing that.

"What's gonna happen next?" Barret asked again.

"We will send a few of our best men into the tunnel through the route near the marsh and gather more intelligence about them. When they couldn't find their way out, they will surely need to past by the marsh and the Midgar Goloms will surely bring heavy damage to them. Then when they are weak, it is time for us to attack them." Godo explained his plan.

Barret was impressed with Godo's plan. But he still had a lot of questions. 

"How are yer men gonna go past dat marsh? And, what if they already went through dat tunnel?" Barret asked.

Godo kept quiet. He knew the answer for the first question but not the second one.

"We have the finest chocobo and they will surely get my men past the marsh. But for the second question…we could only pray that they hadn't past through that tunnel yet." Godo said.

"Dad!"

Godo turned his head towards the voice and saw Yuffie rushing towards him on a chocobo. He quickly asked what happened.

"Some Shinra army's leader wanted to see you. He is waiting in front of our army." Yuffie asked while panting away.

Godo was shocked to hear this. He never thought that the Shinra army would reappear again. Shinra had fell for quite some time and this really gave him a big shock.

"I will go and meet them personally." Godo said and kicked the side of his chocobo.

"But dad, that was probably a trick!" Yuffie warned Godo.

"Then you two follow me." Godo said and rode away with Yuffie and Barret.

"Greetings Lord Godo." 

A man in a Shinra's soldier uniform greeted Godo. Godo greeted back and walked until he was in front of that man.

"Joseph ,Commander of the Shinra Underground Army." Joseph introduced himself and saluted. He looked at Godo's force, and then he popped up a question.

"What brings you and your army here?" Joseph asked.

"My army and I came here to save the planet. Let us past or we will not hesitate to use our force." Godo warned Joseph.

Joseph just stood there quietly. He was actually quite furious with Godo. He never liked Wutai's soldiers. They were once his enemies and he will not believe them easily.

"Let me do the talking." Reno stood out from behind Joseph.

"Reno?!" Yuffie and Barret shouted.

Reno was shocked to see the two of them. No wonder they didn't saw them in Fort Condor. They went to Wutai to call for help.

"Reno! I am gonna fry yer $((*(#$@$( a$$ for blowing up sector seven!!!" Barret shouted at Reno and pointed his gunarm at Reno, threatening to kill him.

Immediately, soldiers of both sides pulled out their weapons. A firefight could happen any moment now.

"Hey, you two calm down will you?" Elena tried to calm the two.

"Barret, put down the gun." Godo commanded.

"But…"

"No buts! Put it down now!" Godo shouted before Barret could say anything.

Barret mumbled something and pointed his gunarm way from Reno. Soon, all soldiers put down their weapons.

"We don't want anything like this to happen again won't we?" Elena told everybody.

Everybody looked at each other. Most of them agreed. They won't want to start a firefight this early.

"What do we say if we let them past?" Elena continued.

"No way!" Joseph shouted.

Everybody stared at Joseph. 

"You all would probably spoil our plan to attack that 'thing' out there." Joseph continued.

Godo shook his head, as he was disappointed of what Joseph had said.

"You all don't even know what is out there?" Godo asked.

The entire Shinra army was silent. They really had no idea what was out there. 

"I know what is out there. But…I would only tell you for a price." Godo told Joseph.

Joseph rubbed his chin. He knew exactly what Godo meant. 

"Ok, we will let your army past if you tell us about this 'thing'." Joseph said.

Godo nodded. 

"This 'thing' you guys said is actually an army from the past. It is an ancient army revived by an unknown force used to conquer the world." Godo said.

"This ancient army are experts in using spells and magic. What destroyed Junon was a powerful spell that could be used at long range and can cause heavy destruction. This army cannot be underestimated." Godo continued.

"Do they wear robe?" Rude suddenly asked.

"They are ancients. They probably do." Godo answered.

"Then there is at least 12,000 of them out there." Rude said.

Everybody was shocked when they heard that. An army with 12,000 spellcasters? What kind of army is this?

"How did'cha know 'bout this?" Barret asked Rude.

"We saw them docking in Junon. At first everybody thought they were just a cult. At least fifteen ships docked in Junon. Each ship can carry about 800 men." Rude answered.

"That's a real big army. Okay, warriors. Let's go." Godo attempt to continue his journey with his army.

"Where are you all going?" Joseph asked.

"Did that has anything to do with you?" Godo asked Joseph.

"We are defending Kalm at Midgar. We got a mako cannon and we don't want you guys being shot for wandering around." Joseph answered.

"That is a good excuse, but it wasn't good enough. Anyway, it won't hurt us so I am telling you what we are going to do too. We are going to seal the tunnel and force them to through the marsh. Now, shall my army past?" Godo asked for permission.

Joseph nodded. Godo thanked Joseph and lead his army towards the tunnel at the south of Midgar. Joseph watched as his army left. Godo and his army would probably be able to stop that ancient army. He probably don't even need to engage into battle. He looked at Godo until he disappeared from his sight, then he rode off with his men back to Midgar.

"What the ^($$@$@$(*&^&%$ are you doing?!!!" Cid was obviously scolding his men again. Ah, Cid. He will never change.

Suddenly the PHS on Cid's pocket rang. Cid picked up and listen.

"Yo Cid!"

Cloud shouted at the PHS from the bottom of the plate. Cid's head popped out, a cigarette still hanging in his mouth. He smiled when he saw the Avalanche.

"Well, well... Look who's here." Cid said.

"Hey Cid!" Aeris shouted at her top of her voice while waving.

Cid smiled and nodded back. He was glad to see the rest of them here.

"When is the cannon ready?" Cloud asked.

"It won't be ready until tomorrow!" Cid replied.

Cloud nodded and put up his thumb showing that Cid is doing a good job. Cid smiled back and went back to finish his job.

"I wonder how his men worked with him." Red XIII asked wondering how Cid's crew could tolerate Cid's temper.

"They are already used to it." Tifa answered.

"I really don't understand you humans." Red XIII said and shook his head.

"Ah, my old enemies."

The Avalanche turned their heads towards the voice. They saw the three Turks standing behind them. 

"I can't believe that we are standing here talking." Tifa said.

Reno kept quiet. He knew what Tifa was going to say. She is going to say the same thing what Barret had said earlier.

"Let's forget everything from the past, okay?" Elena said.

"I can't. Reno destroyed sector seven. That was something I won't be able to forget." Tifa said furiously.

"So, this is it. You all go your way while we go ours." Reno said and left with the other two.

"Wait!" 

Cloud shouted at the Turks. The three Turks stopped. 

"What can you tell us about this army?" Cloud asked.

Reno turned back. He looked straight at Cloud. 

"Why do you need to know?" Reno asked.

"I can't think of any army that could wipe off the Fort Condor army in one night." Cloud replied.

"What?…The Fort Condor army was wiped out?" Reno asked with surprised.

Cloud nodded. Reno took a deep breath, then he spoke.

"According to Godo…"

"Godo? Godo was here?" Cloud interrupted.

"Your two other member just brought the whole Wutai party here. Godo told us that this was an ancient army. It uses magic and spells and there are at least 12,000 of the out there. Now, would you excuse me?" Reno said and left with Rude and Elena.

"An ancient army?" Cloud repeated what Reno said.

Aeris face changed when she heard this. She doesn't feel quite well.

"Is there something wrong?" Tifa asked Aeris.

"Nothing. I…I just need to go back to the highwind for a while. Bye." 

Aeris said and left the others. Once again, this myterious girl had to confront her past again. She was an ancient, the last ancient on the planet and now she had to fight against her race. It wouldn't be easy for her.

"Now…we are going to find Barret and Yuffie. They must be with Godo." Cloud said.

"Come here yer little %(*^*)$$ brat!!!"

A voice was heard. The Avalanche immediately recognized that voice. It was Barret's. They saw someone running towards them. It wasn't Barret. It was Yuffie. And she looked like she just messed with Barret's temper.

"Cloud! Help me!" 

Yuffie ran towards Cloud and hid behind him. Now, Barret appeared and he looked really mad. Barret stomped until he was in front of Cloud. Cloud calmed Barret.

"What did you took from him this time?" Cloud asked Yuffie.

"Nothing?" Yuffie lied.

"Why you…" Barret said but was interrupted by Cloud.

"Give it back, now!" Cloud said commanded.

Yuffie kept quiet for a while. She took out some gil from her pocket and gave it to Cloud.

"Hey! That's not what ya took from me!" Barret shouted.

Cloud stared at Yuffie. This time he is angry too. Yuffie knew she can't fool around with them any longer so she took out a picture from her pocket.

"Here." 

Yuffie gave the picture to Cloud. Cloud took a look. It was a picture of Marlene. No wonder Barret was so mad. Cloud gave the picture back to Barret and Barret put it into his pocket.

"So, why are ya guys here?" Barret asked Cloud.

"We just happen to find this Shinra army. We will help them in protecting Kalm.

"So yer all are now with tha Shinra eh?" Barret asked.

"We have no choice. The Fort Condor army was just wiped out by the ancient army." Cloud said.

"What?! The Fort Condor army defeated?" Barret asked with surprise.

"Yes. And this is the only way we are going to save Kalm and the rest of the world. So are you with us?"Cloud asked back.

"At first I plan to join Godo. He wanted to seal up the tunnel and made dat army march through tha marsh. But since everyone's here, I will stay." Barret replied.

"And what about you Yuffie?" Cloud asked Yuffie.

"Here is more fun than with dad. For instance…" Yuffie smacked Barret in the back of his head.

"Why yer…" Barret's temper shot up.

"Come and see if you can catch me!" 

Yuffie shouted and ran off. Barret chased after while cursing at her.

"It's nice to have everyone here." Tifa chuckled.

Cloud nodded. He took a look at the highwind. 

"When do you think they will attack?" Cloud asked Vincent.

"It is hard to tell. But I have a feeling they are going to attack real soon." Vincent answered.

"The journey from Fort Condor to here is quite near. They would probably arrive tomorrow." Red XIII said.

Cloud nodded. This time he is ready for them. He will make sure that he will help to fight in this battle. If he failed, Kalm will be destroyed too.

"And by the way…" 

"Where is Aeris, right?" Red XIII answered for Cloud.

"I saw her sitting on the deck. She was there ever since she heard about that ancient army." Vincent said.

"Do I look that obvious of always asking about Aeris?" Cloud asked.

Red XIII and Vincent nodded.

"Uh Red, would you mind if you go and talk to her?" Cloud asked Red XIII to do him a favor.

"Why?" Red XIII asked.

"You know…Tifa's here and…" Cloud said.

"I understand. I will try to cheer her up." Red XIII said and walked towards Aeris.

"Who actually are you going to choose?" Vincent asked.

Cloud didn't know how to answer this question. Even he himself don't know who to choose. He just kept quiet. Vincent shook his head and walked away.

"Hey." 

Aeris turned her head. She saw Red XIII behind her.

"Never heard you said 'hey' before." Aeris said.

"Just trying to cheer you up. I guess I did a bad job." Red XIII said.

"Nevermind. You are the wisest of us all." Aeris replied.

"It is about the ancient army?" Red XIII asked.

Aeris nodded.

"I will be alright. I just wanted to forget it. You see, ever since I knew I am an ancient, I tried to look for anther ancient. But now, more than 10,000 ancients showed up but they are my enemies. I just don't want to believe this is true." Aeris expressed her feelings.

"Well, you just have to take it. Try not to think about it." Red XIII said.

"But no matter what, I am still an ancient. I am just different from the others. I am an ancient." Aeris said.

"But all of us didn't think you are different. You have feelings just like all of us. Look at me, I am different too. But they won't care about this. The fact is, they already take you as one of them." Red XIII comforted Aeris.

Aeris looked at Red XIII. She finally smiled. 

"Thanks, Red." Aeris said and walked into the highwind.

Red XIII looked at Aeris as she left. He got up and followed Aeris.

Suddenly, Red XIII ear went up. He heard something. Red XIII is different from the other and he could hear the slightest sound even from long range.

He heard shouting. It came from the tunnel at the south of Midgar. Red XIII walked to the end of the dock. He stared into the direction where the sound came from.

"Yo Red! Come in! Cloud had something to say!" Barret shouted from behind Red XIII.

"Tell Cloud to come at once. Tell him that they are here." Red XIII commanded.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

CHAPTER 16 

"Where the hell is the detonator?!"

A Wutai soldier shouted. 

"Here."

The Wutai soldier took the detonator from another soldier and took a look at it.

"All charges placed?" The Wutai soldier asked again.

"All charges were placed but we still have a few men inside." A soldier reported.

The Wutai Soldier that was holding the detonator grumbled. Godo would surely kill him if he failed. Not only Godo, but everybody in the army will do the same.

"What the hell took them so long?!" the Wutai soldier shouted.

"They are coming!" another soldier reported.

Now he started getting more and more nervous. He looked at the entrance of the tunnel but still no sign of the few soldiers that planted the bomb.

"Here they are!"

The Wutai soldier took a look. He saw five Wutai soldiers running out from the tunnel.

"Blow this place up! Quick! They are here already!" One of the five soldiers that ran out shouted.

Echos of footsteps were heard. It came from a huge army. They were getting closer and closer.

"Here it goes. Take cover!"

An explosion that shook the earth occurred. It was so loud that it almost deaf all those soldier nearby. The soldiers took cover behind rock but they still felt the intense waves of pressure emitted by the explosion. Those were real powerful bombs.

After a while, the Wutai soldier peeked from their cover. They rubbed their eye and saw the entrance of the tunnel sealed. 

"We done it!"

Soon, cheers and laughters filled the sky. They just succeeded in stopping the ancient army from advancing.

"Godo will be happy to hear this." The Wutai soldier said.

The soldiers were jumping happily when suddenly, a high pitched sound was heard. Then, an explosion was heard. The explosion made the rock flew straight at the Wutai soldiers and hit many of them. Many were injured.

Those who weren't hit covered themselves with their hands. This explosion came too suddenly.

After a while, the explosion stopped. The Wutai soldiers got up and took a look at the tunnel. The tunnel was unsealed. In only a while, a few powerful bolts struck a few Wutai soldier.

"Charge!" 

The Wutai Soldier shouted. The remaining Wutai soldiers charged into the tunnel. But in just a few seconds, everything went silent. The Wutai soldiers never came out.

"Unknown army spotted onto the south sir!" The soldier in the watchtower shouted.

Joseph nodded. He looked at the south. It seems the Wutai warriors had failed. It is now up to them to stop this threat.

"All unit get into battle positions!" Joseph commanded.

Soon, all Shinra soldiers took their positions and awaited Joseph's next command.

"Any orders left?" 

Joseph turned his head. He saw the Avalanche standing behind him. They were in full combat form.

"I wanted you all to sit in Midgar and defend it. All of us are. The plate on top will provide you all cover from the rain of fireballs. When they come in, just beat the hell out of them." Joseph said.

The members of the Avalanche nodded. They knew what to do.

"What about you?" Cloud asked Joseph.

"I am going to lead the front line defense. We will attack them with long range weapons and will retreat when they come nearer. Then, you all lead an army to engage into close range battle." Joseph replied.

"Neat plan. What about the mako cannon?" Cloud asked.

Joseph shook his head. The members of the Avalanche understood what he meant. The mako cannon probably won't be repaired in time and they couldn't use it.

"What about the Wutai army? They probably should be on their way." Yuffie asked.

"Don't bother about them. They will help if they wanted to." Joseph answered.

"Why don't you form an alliance with the Wutai army?" Aeris suggested.

"There is no way we are going to form an alliance. Even if I agree, my men will surely disagree. We were enemies once and we can't just forget that." Joseph replied.

"ETA of enemy troop, 15 minutes!" the soldier in the watchtower shouted.

"Okay, everybody. Let's get mosey." Joseph said.

"What?! I can't believe it! Ya speak like Cloud too!" Barret exclaimed.

"Yea! Put in more spirit man!" Yuffie continued.

"Okay, so…move yer $&( a$$ or I will…" Joseph said but was cut off.

"Move out!" Cloud shouted.

Everybody nodded. They followed Cloud into Midgar. 

"This time you sound too much like Cid." Aeris told Joseph before she left.

Joseph looked at the Avalanche as they left. He took a deep breath, and walked towards his men that are ready to engage in battle.

"Move yer %^($#% a$$ faster!!!" Cid shouted at his men.

Ever since they heard that the ancient army was just not far away, they rushed their work. They quickly patch up the vital parts of the cannon just to make it work. 

"Sir! We are done!" A member of his crew shouted.

Cid pulled himself out from under the cannon. He face was covered with sooth and black oil. But all these didn't bother him. He was just happy that the cannon is repaired.

"Power it up!" Cid shouted.

"Aye aye sir." A crew answered and switch on the power supply.

"Cid waited as one of his men power up the cannon. He can't wait to use it.

"What the hell took ya so long to press the damn switch?!" Cid shouted angrily.

"I switched it on sir. But it just wouldn't work!" The crew replied.

Cid was shocked to hear this. The cannon just won't start up. 

"Ray, check the power cables. John, go check the computers." Cid commanded his crew to check what's wrong.

Cid himself went to check the control of the cannon. It looked like nothing was wrong.

"Nothing wrong here sir." 

"Me too."

The two of his crew shouted. Cid just can't figure out what's wrong.

In a distance, Cid could see bright lights slowly forming. The ancient army was going to use their long-range attack.

Cid examined the controls. He tried to look at it carefully but he can't. He was running out of time.

"Damn ^(##@$((*&^&%^&!!!!!!" 

Cid cursed at the control panels and hit it with his fist. He was so angry until he couldn't control his temper.

Suddenly the sound of something powering up was heard. Cid took a look at the cannon, it was powering up. Cid can't believe that after he just hit the controls the cannon will work. He leaped with joy and sat down on a chair nearby.

"Everybody get to their positions! We are gonna rock!" Cid commanded.

In only a while, Cid's crew was in their positions and operating the cannon. Cid took a look at the direction of the ancient army. The light is getting brighter and brighter.

"Enemy at six o'clock!" Cid shouted.

"I've got an aim. Shall I fire?" Cid crew asked.

"Blast em." Cid said with a grin on his face.

"Fire!" 

A loud blast was heard. The cannon just fired and a huge shell shot towards the ancient army in full speed. Then, there was a huge explosion.

"We've got a hit!" Cid's crew shouted.

Cid smiled. He took out a binocular and observed the ancient army. It hit just a small part of the army. The enemy were now scattering and they were now harder to hit.

"Blast em again." Cid commanded.

"Fire!"

Another blast was heard. This time, the explosion wasn't as powerful and it missed the target.

"Damn! Prepare of another shot!" Cid said.

Cid looked around. All the while he felt like something was missing. He didn't really bother about it because he was too busy. Be now he was getting more and more uneasy. Then, suddenly something came into his mind.

"Had anybody saw Shera?" Cid asked his crew. Everyone stared at him with horror.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

CHAPTER 17 

** **

Cid's crew shook their head. They were too busy just now and didn't notice her. Then, one of the crew said.

"I saw her still checking the cable underneath!"

Cid was shocked to hear this. She was just below the cannon? If something went wrong, she could be…

Cid ran towards the hatch and opened it. He climbed down the ladder and shouted for Shera.

"I am here!" 

Cid ran towards the voice and saw Shera still checking the cables.

"Come up! You could get killed anytime!" Cid shouted.

"Wait. Just wait a little while." Shera replied and continue her work.

"No! Come up now!" Cid shouted again.

Shera ignored him. She just continued her work.

"Sir! We saw something around the army. It looks like some sort of barrier. Shall we fire?" One of Cid's crew asked.

Cid took a look outside. From the place his is in, there is a window. Cid saw a huge semi-sphere surrounded the army.

"Just fire the damn cannon!" Cid commanded.

"Fire!"

A loud blast was heard again. Cid watch as the shell shot towards the army. It hit the barrier and didn't get through.

But then, Cid got the shock of his life. The shell shot back towards their direction. It was heading straight towards them. That barrier was a huge reflect magic.

"Take cover!" 

Cid shouted at the top of his voice. But it was too late. Soon, there was a huge explosion. Cid ran with all his might towards Shera. He saw Shera staring at him. He was getting closer and closer towards her. Then, everything went into darkness.

The Shinra soldiers below the plate of Midgar were shocked to see this. They saw what happened. The cannon was so easily destroyed and now the army is coming for them. He readied their weapons and wait for Joseph to give them orders.

"Wait till they get nearer." Joseph commanded.

The Shinra soldiers were now getting more and more nervous. This army easily wiped out the Fort Condor army. The Fort Condor soldiers are elite fighters but they couldn't defeat them, The cannon was so easily destroyed. All these thoughts came into every Shinra's soldier's mind. They can't imagine what this army is capable of.

Now the ancient army was visible. Men in robe were slowly marching towards them. They probably still didn't know there were Shinra Soldiers all around.

"Open fire!" 

The moment Joseph shouted. Countless missiles and rocket were fired at the ancient army. Explosions were heard and it was soon followed by gunfire.

But the ancient army didn't retreat. They were prepared for this. In just a short while, barriers were cast and absorb most of the Shinra's fire.

"Cast offensive spell." 

A command was from the ancient army. Then, all sorts of elemental spells came striking down and hit the Shinra army.

"Fall back! I repeat, fall back!" Joseph shouted and led his army into the slums.

Joseph's army was soon in the slums. But the number of his men weren't even half of what it was before the attack. Many of them were killed in action.

Suddenly a loud cry was heard. It came from just behind of Joseph. Joseph took a look behind, one of his men was struck by a lightning spell.

"They are just behind us!" A Shinra soldier shouted.

"Take cover and counterattack!" Joseph commanded and found a place to hide.

"Fire!" 

Joseph shouted and fired his rifle. Although there were only a few ancient soldiers chasing them, but they were so hard to defeat. Joseph's men didn't stop firing at the enemy but they just won't fall. Their barrier spell was just too strong.

"Ah!!!"

Another cry was heard. Joseph took a look at his men, there were only a few of them left.

"We will take over from here on!" 

Joseph heard a shout behind him, before he could even turn his head, he saw Cloud slashing with his murasame at the enemy. The enemy was attacked by surprise and with only a few slashes, a few of them fell death on the floor. Cloud that was in Sephiroth's body was really powerful.

Then, a woman dashed past him and attacked the ancient soldiers. She was so skilled and dodged the magic attacks and kicked an ancient soldier right into his chest. In sent the ancient soldier flying away.

Joseph turned his head. The Avalanche had arrived.

Soon, all the members engaged into battle. Red XIII attacked the enemy with his claws and Barret opened fire like a mad man. Yuffie jumped skillfully on the ruins and attack whenever possible. Aeris didn't stop casting defensive spells while Vincent suddenly appeared and fire his gun at his opponent. Cait Sith shouted at his megaphone and his huge mog dashed at the enemy. This mog not only can absorb a huge amount of punishment, it could dish out a lot of punishment too.

"Damn barrier!" Barret fired at an ancient soldier non-stop with his gunarm.

"Attack him hand to hand! They are weak in physical strength!" Cloud shouted and slashed a few more ancient soldiers with his murasame. 

Barret stopped firing and jumped to the front of the ancient soldier. The ancient soldier was shock to see this. Barret whacked the ancient soldier with his gunarm. The ancient soldier past out straightaway.

"Oh I see." Barret exclaimed.

Cloud was too powerful for the ancient soldiers. The ancient soldiers kept on coming but they just kept on falling. They couldn't get past him. 

Joseph fought with the butt of his gun. Cloud was right. These ancient soldiers were really weak in hand to hand combat. The remaining Shinra soldiers did the same too. There were only a few more ancient soldiers left. They were on the winning side. 

Suddenly, Joseph heard something falling behind him. He turned his head and saw an ancient soldier behind him. This soldier wore a different robe. The other soldier wore green robe but this one wore a black robe. He put up his hand and readied to cast a spell.

Joseph brought up his gun and he is going to hit the ancient soldier in any moment now. But suddenly he saw a skull in front of him. He then started to suffocate and felt like his life was slipping away. Then, he fell on the floor, not breathing.

Everybody looked at the soldier that killed Joseph. He sneaked behind him and cast a death spell. But he still didn't escape. He just stood there quietly.

"Tifa! You take the left while I take the right!" Cloud shouted.

Tifa nodded. The two best hand to hand combat fighters dashed towards the ancient soldier that killed Joseph. There is no way this ancient soldier could escape.

The ancient soldier suddenly opened his arms widely. A bright green light grew around him and then it exploded. Cloud and Tifa were flung backwards and were in pain when they fell onto the floor.

Aeris quickly cast cure spells onto the two. The other members of the Avalanche and the other Shinra soldiers ran towards the ancient soldier.

But the ancient soldier just jumped up really high. He mumbled something and then there was two of him.

"What in da world…"

Before Barret could finish, one of the two image of the soldier cast an ultima spell and sent everyone flying away. This time everybody was injured and could barely move.

"It is the image on the left!" Cloud picked up his murasame and slashed at the image. 

But what he slashed was thin air. The image didn't disappear and soon Cloud was struck by a lightning spell. Cloud fell onto the floor and cried in pain.

"You will pay for this!" 

Tifa shouted and attacked at the second image. But the same thing happened. Tifa hit nothing and she was hit by an ice spell. Tifa fell next to Cloud and past out. This ancient soldier was just too powerful.

The other members of the Avalanche and the remaining Shinra soldiers forced themselves to get up. They fired at both of the image with their weapons but the just hit nothing.

"You can't kill me. I am invincible." The ancient soldier spoke for the first time.

"Good trick. But not good enough."

A burst of electricity was heard and then the two images disappeared.

Everybody didn't know what happened. They just crawled up and walked towards the place where the ancient soldier stood before he jumped up.

They saw a man in blue suit with red hair walking towards them. He was holding a nightstaff in his hand and walked casually.

"Reno?!" Cait Sith said.

"I found this guy hiding behind this piece of junk. He was concentrating on something so I killed him and saved the day." Reno replied.

Reno healed Aeris first. She then helped Reno healing the others.

"Where's Joseph?" Reno asked.

Vincent pointed at the spot where Joseph died. Reno took a look. He just stood there for a moment. Then he turned back and looked at the Avalanche and the remaining Shinra soldiers.

"Are you all ready?" Reno asked.

"Ready for what?" Cloud asked.

"There is a battle going in sector 1. It seems the ancient army managed to find another entrance." Reno answered.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Cloud shouted and led everybody to sector 1. Cloud looked at Reno before they left. Reno looked quite sad.

"Don't feel too bad about it. You can't bring Joseph back to life." Cloud consoled.

"Then you too." Reno replied.

"What did you mean?" Cloud asked.

"Didn't you know? The cannon on top was destroyed." Reno answered.

This struck Cloud at once. He didn't even know the cannon was destroyed. He thought the explosion was just a normal explosion. If the cannon was destroyed, this means…

Cloud ran towards the center of Midgar. There is a chopper there to bring him up to the plate.

"Where are you going?" Reno asked as Cloud leave them.

"Led them to the sector 1! I am going up!" Cloud shouted as he ran away.

"Come back here you idiot!" Reno shouted but Cloud ignored him.

"What happened?" Aeris asked Reno.

Reno looked at everybody. He didn't know how to tell them.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

CHAPTER 18 

"Take that!"

An ice spell appeared and hit an ancient soldier. But the barrier spell around him protected him from that hit. The ancient soldier immediately counter attacked Elena with a fire spell.

"Ah!!!" 

Elena shouted when the fireball hit her. She fell onto the ground but quickly scrambled up. The ancient soldier was now ready to cast a second spell.

Suddenly, someone appeared in front of the ancient soldier. That 'someone' hit the ancient soldier three times in the face and the ancient soldier went out cold.

"You okay?" 

The man who saved Elena asked. It was Rude. Elena shook her head. Suddenly a lightning struck Rude.

"Rude!" 

Elena cried out and cast a cure spell at Rude. Rude that was almost killed by that lightning spell was healed and he immediately rushed towards the ancient soldier who cast that spell and attacked him.

Rude hit that ancient soldier in the chest once and did an uppercut. It sent the ancient soldier flying away and in a while the ancient soldier was nowhere to be seen.

"Argg!!!" 

A loud cry came from behind Elena. Elena turned her head and saw a Shinra soldier turned into charcoal. 

"Rude! Behind you!" Elena shouted and pointed behind Rude.

Rude didn't even bother to look and swept behind him with a roundhouse kick. A cry was heard. Rude just killed another ancient soldier.

Although Rude looked like he could handle the situation, but here was too a few of them left. A lot of the Shinra soldiers were killed and the ancient soldier kept on coming.The Shinra army's guns won't do much damage against the ancient soldiers. They could only engage them in hand to hand combat. They were in a very grave situation.

Two more lightning bolts struck down at Rude but Rude dodged the attacks skillfully. But suddenly a third lightning bolt came down and struck Rude's right leg. Rude fell onto the floor and attempted to cast a cure spell to cure himself. But then he saw the materia in one of the ancient soldier's hand glowing. In any second now, he is going to die.

A shadow suddenly swift passed the ancient soldier that was going to kill Rude. The materia on the ancient's hand stopped glowing. The ancient soldier then fell onto the floor, dead.

"Let's rock!"

A shouted was heard and then followed by gunshots. Rude and Elena gazed into the direction of that shout. The Avalanche was here. Reno was leading them here. Now, they don't need to die.

Rude then looked at the figure. It was Vincent. But this time his gun wasn't in his hand. Instead, his metallic claw was stained with blood.

The ancient soldiers were now not that advantageous anymore. The Avalanche showed up and that means they will have a hard time defeating them. The member of the Avalanche rushed towards their enemies and engaged them hand to hand. 

"Take dat!" Barret slammed an ancient soldier with his gunarm. The ancient soldier tried to pull himself up but he was immediately hit by Barret another time.

"What is the situation of the other sectors?!" Red XIII shouted after defeating an ancient soldier.

The fighting stopped. All ancient soldier here were either knocked out cold or killed. Everybody in the area gathered around.

"All of them failed to defend their positions. There is only us left." Elena answered.

"What?!" Barret shouted.

"I believed that they already blocked all exits." Rude said.

"So…you mean…no way out?" Tifa asked.

"We could use the path where we come from." Vincent suggested.

"I know. But they probably already have a blockade there already." Red XIII answered.

"We just can't sit here waiting to be surrounded, right?" Cait Sith cried out.

"Da hell I bother wit them! I say we just blast our way out!" Barret said.

"It wouldn't be wise to do that. Who know we will meet an army of the black ancient soldier out there." Red XIII protested Barret's idea.

"I say we fight our way out through sector 1. I believe that we still have men there." 

Everybody turned their heads to look for the speaker. It was a young Shinra soldier who gave the idea. 

"How did you know about that?" Reno asked.

"You see, they attacked from the south right? Since sector 1 is on the north side of Midgar, they will probably attack there last. Another thing is, we receive reports from all sectors that they were under attack except for sector 1. So, I say we go through that way." The Shinra soldier explained his idea.

"You sure about this?" Reno asked doubtfully.

The Shinra soldier looked at everybody. 

"It is worth a try, right? If we stay here any longer we will be killed sooner or later." The Shinra soldier trying to convince everybody.

Everybody looked at each other. They don't know whether the words of this Shinra soldier could be trusted.

"What this soldier said make sense. I saw how the Shinra soldiers lay their defenses in sector 1. Sector 1 was covered with debris. The Shinra soldier could make use of that to hide. Even if the ancient soldiers came in a big group, they will have a bad time penetrating their defenses." Red XIII added.

"So that's it. Off to Sector 1 we go." Aeris said.

"Let's go!" the Shinra soldier shouted and lead everybody towards sector 1.

Everybody followed the young Shinra soldier from the back. They only hope to get out of Midgar as fast as possible. If they survive, they might still have a chance to stand against this powerful ancient army.

At the last of the line was Vincent. He kept on observing that young Shinra soldier. 

"What's wrong, Vincent?" Tifa that was in front of Vincent asked him.

"I don't trust that kid." Vincent spoke with a soft voice.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

CHAPTER 19 

"This way!"

The young Shinra soldier shouted and led everyone towards Sector 1. 

The Avalanche, the Turks and the remaining Shinra soldiers followed that young Shinra soldier. He seemed to know the way very well. He kept on moving forward and didn't bother to stop.

"Strange."

Red XIII said softly to himself. Barret overheard him and walked beside Red XIII.

"What's wrong?" Barret asked.

"Look around. The whole place looked like it was tore up." Red XIII answered.

"So? Da slum's like this after the meteor nearby wrecked Midgar right?" Barret asked curiously.

"No. These ruins looked quite fresh. Like it was done not long ago." Red XIII said.

"What's yer point?" Barret asked curiously.

"There was a big fight here just now." Red XIII replied.

"So, what's so big deal wit dat? It's war, right?" Barret asked again with much thought.

"Did you see any dead bodies around?" Red XIII asked.

Barret was shocked to hear this. Red XIII's right. This whole journey sounds strange. It looked like someone laid the path. Someone waiting for them to walk pass this path. When the time is right, they will…

"Prepare for battle." 

The two heard a soft whisper. The two turned their heads and saw Vincent walked past them. Vincent increased his speed and walked towards to front of the line.

"Look! The exit is right in front of us!" 

The young Shinra soldier shouted and pointed towards a source of light. Everyone cheered. They don't need to die in the slums now.

"Stay right there, soldier."

The young soldier turned his head. He saw Vincent pointing his gun towards him. His face turned white and tried to keep himself calm.

"Cool down, man. What wrong?" the young Shinra soldier tried to defend himself.

"Who ordered you to do this?" Vincent asked coldly.

"I don't know what you are talking man!" the young soldier replied.

"Calm down, Vincent." Aeris said and try to push Vincent's gun away.

"You have three seconds to reply." Vincent ignored Aeris.

"You are out of your mind!" the young soldier shouted.

"Three." Vincent started counting.

"If it ain't me you won't make it this far!" 

"Two." 

"Vincent, what are you doing?!" Tifa shouted.

"One." Vincent prepared to pull the trigger.

"Help! Come out and save my %$&** a$$ now!" 

The young Shinra soldier shouted at the top of his voice. Bright light appeared among the ruins around them. In just seconds, all kinds of elemental spells came striking at them.

"It's an ambush! Take cover!" Reno shouted as loud as he could.

Almost everyone was taken by surprise. They know that there was something fishy with this journey, but they never expected it to be so near to their goal. They were so close to the exit.

The offensive spells cast by the ancient soldiers behind their cover struck a few Shinra soldiers. They instantly fell onto the ground, dead. The Avalanche and the Turks were in an extreme disadvantage situation. They were heavily outnumbered and they don't have places to take cover. The enemies were attacking from long range and they had a bad time attacking them hand to hand. They were sitting ducks.

Soon after the attack, Vincent hit the young soldier with the back of his gun and pulled his gun away from him. He started firing at the enemy. But the ancient army's barriers were too powerful. His bullets can't penetrate them.

"Scatter!" 

Reno shouted again. He spotted a green light growing. Everyone ran into different directions and then a burst of green light was seen. Reno covered his eyes with his hands and felt that he had been blasted off the ground. 

Barret felt onto the floor after that ultima blast. He tried to crawl up but he was instantly struck by a lightning spell.

"Barret!"

Tifa shouted as she saw Barret unconscious. She was in a bad state too. Everyone was hardly able to get up and they were still been attack by offensive spells. Tifa shook her head. This was when they will be known as K.I.A.

"Charge!"

A loud voice was heard. Tifa brought up her head. She saw a man on a chocobo coming her way. She can't see him clearly.

Tifa forced her eyes to open. She was shocked yet happy to see what she just saw. It wasn't only a lone rider. It was a whole army charging towards them.

"Attack at will!"

The rider shouted. Instantly uncountable chocobo rider stormed out from behind him and charged towards the ancient soldier that were behind cover. The ancient soldiers quickly cast spells at the chocobo riders but the chocobo rider dodged those attacks with ease. These chocobos were really well trained.

"Banzai!"

A chocobo rider charged in front of an ancient soldier and slashed him with his long sword. The ancient soldier fell dead onto the ground and the chocobo rider charged towards another ancient soldier. 

Tifa saw as the chocobo riders attack the ancient soldiers. The ancient soldiers stood no chance against the chocobo riders. They were either kicked by the chocobos or slashed by the long swords the riders held. 

Suddenly Tifa saw a green light surround her. Immediately she was rejuvenated and could stood up again. She took a look at the others. The others already joined the chocobo riders in attacking the ancient soldier. 

"Time for some payback."

Tifa cracked her fingers. She leaped forward and kicked an ancient soldier. She lifted up that ancient soldier's body and threw it at a group of ancient soldiers. The ancient soldier were caught off guard and Tifa dashed towards them and beat them up.

"Seize attack!" 

The chocobo rider shouted. There was silence at once. Tifa just knocked out the last ancient soldier and looked around. There were only members of the Avalanche, the Turks and the chocobo riders standing. They had just won the battle.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

CHAPTER 20 

** **

"Cid!"

"Where are you?!"

Shouts were heard on the top plate of Midgar. Cid's crew was running around looking for their captain. Although they shouted as loud as they could, they still hear no reply.

"Found anything?" One of Cid's crew asked three other crew that was heading towards him

"Nothing." a crew answered.

"Where is he?" a crew asked nervously.

"Don't worry. We will surely find him…or his body." Another crew answered.

Cid's men were very upset about this. They had just lost their leader. Although Cid was a tough talking old man that shout at them all the time and never praise them, them still like him very much. He still remained as their good old leader.

"What about Shera?" A crew asked.

The other men shook their heads. 

This gave them another problem. Even if Cid was still alive, he will be really upset to know that Shera was… Although they haven't found Shera yet, they had a feeling she was already… 

She was below the cannon at the time the cannon was hit. She was the most vulnerable one and she had only a slight chance to survive. 

"Wait! Can you guys hear that?" 

A crew said while staring away into the sky. The other men did the same too. They heard something coming towards them, but they were not sure what it was.

"Look! Something's coming!"

A crew shouted and ran towards the edge of the plate. A bright light appeared in front of him. He covered his eyes and slowly peeked through. It was a helicopter.

A man jumped off the chopper and landed gracefully. The crew was shocked to see the man that came down.

"Sep….."

"I know, I know. You are going to say Sephiroth right? I am Cloud and I will give you all an explanation later." 

Cloud said and walked towards them. Again, he was mistaken as Sephiroth. He started getting tired with this.

"Where's Cid?" Cloud asked the crew.

The crew looked at each other. One of them stood out.

"We can't find him. We believed that he was probably…" the crew can't continue.

Cloud expression changed immediately when he heard this. He looked down at the metal grating floor. It was true. Reno was right. Cid was already…

Suddenly something caught his eye. He saw something below the metal grating floor. He saw a cigarette among the rubbles. 

"Had anyone checked below the metal grating?" Cloud asked.

"We don't think it's necessary. If he was there is a huge possibility he was already dead." A crew answered.

"But there was still a slight chance, right?" Cloud said. The crew looked at each other. Now the slightest chance will probably bring hope to them.

Cloud pulled out his musamane and slashed opened the metal grating. He lifted up the rubble to clear the way towards the platform below.

It was quite a tough work. Cid's crew helped Cloud too. Slowly by slowly, they cleared the way and continued looking.

"Here he is!" 

One of the crew shouted. Cloud turned his attention towards that crew. That crew pointed at something among the rubble. 

It was a hand.

Cloud shook his head. Cid was probably already…

"It can't be Cid's. Cid's hand is much larger." A crew said after inspecting the hand.

Cloud was shocked to hear this. He quickly lifted up the piece of rubble on top of that hand.

To Cloud's surprise, it was Shera and Cid together. Cid was shielding Shera and he was taking all the pain for her.

A crew went in front of the two of them to check their pulse. Cloud waited for his reply.

"I can't believe this. Both of them were alive!"

Cloud was so happy to hear this. Cid and Shera managed to survive such an accident. It was a miracle!

"Here. Lit this up." Cloud took out a packet of cigarette and handed it to one of the crew.

The crew lit it up. Instantly, Cid started to regain consciousness when he smelt the smell of his cigarettes.

"Shera…"

Cid mumbled as he started to wake up.

"Shera!"

Cid shouted with the top of his voice and he woke up.

Cid saw Cloud and the rest of the crew in front of him. He felt someone in his arms. He took a look. It was Shera.

"Shera!" 

Cid shouted and attempted to wake Shera up.

"She's alive. That's all I can tell you." 

"But what if she never wake up again?" Cid asked.

Cloud patted Cid on the shoulder. Cid hugged Shera tighter and tears started to flow.

This was the first time Cloud and Cid's crew saw Cid cry. Although they never saw him cry before, they know this time he cry because of someone he loved-Shera.

Cloud stood up and attempted to walk away. Cid slowly put Shera down and stopped Cloud.

"Where are you going?" Cid asked.

"Going to start up the airship." Cloud replied.

"Good. Bring us to the medical camp below." Cid requested.

"No. The nearest medical facility is in Kalm. We are heading there now." Cloud said.

"What? I thought the Shinra army have a medical camp down there, right?" A crew asked.

"There was." Cloud answered.

Cid and his crew were shocked. This meant that… The Shinra army was defeated? How could that be? The Shinra soldiers were one of the best-trained soldiers in the world. If they lost, that means that…

"It's true. They were too powerful. When I make my way here, I found out they blocked all exits. The Shinra army is having a bad time stopping them from coming in." Cloud said when he saw the shocked looks on Cid and his crew's faces.

"What about the rest of the team?" Cid asked.

"They were heading towards sector 1 when I left them. The Turks were there. I think they won't have any trouble getting out." Cloud said.

"So now we are going to Kalm?" Cid asked.

Cloud nodded. He walked away from them towards the airship.

"Do you think Kalm will survive?" One of Cid's crew asked Cloud.

Cloud stopped for a while. He didn't turn back. 

"The truth is, probably the whole planet won't be able to survive." Cloud said and continued walking away.

"Yuffie!"

The chocobo rider ran towards Yuffie and hugged her. Yup, no mistake. The chocobo riders were Godo and his troops.

"Aw! Dad! Stop it!" Yuffie said and tried to push her father away.

"Luckily you came just in time, or not we won't be able to see you again." Tifa said.

"Well, thank your lucky stars for that." Godo said and let go Yuffie.

"Why are you here in the first place?" Red XIII asked.

"Actually we were just passing by when we heard fighting in here. We believe that there were still survivors and we lend a helping hand." Godo answered.

"So, how is the situation out there?" Aeris asked.

"All I can say is that the situation is very grave. More than half of my men were gone. These riders here are my best men and they too had a bad time fighting the ancient soldiers outside. We estimated that even Kalm will be taken over in a week's time." Godo said with grief.

Everybody didn't say a word when they hear this. The brave Fort Condor soldiers… the all time powerful Shinra soldiers… the mythical Wutai warriors… all defeated by this ancient army. There was probably only little hope to win now.

"I say that we get out of here before more ancient soldiers show up." Reno said and walked with Rude and Elena towards the exit.

"The path to Kalm is not occupied by the enemy yet. You all can make it there if you all are fast. I suggest you all take our chocobos." Godo said.

"Then what you all going to ride on?" Aeris asked.

"Who said that we are going?" Godo asked back.

Everybody never expect to hear this reply from Godo. Godo is staying? He just can't! He will surely be killed in battle.

"Cummun. Yer kiddin right?" Barret try to make Godo change his mind.

"A Wutai warrior never retreats in battle. So am I." Godo replied.

"What kind of stupid philosophy is that? You all know that you all will be killed!" Reno said loudly.

"How dare you insult us!" A Wutai soldier scolded and stuck his sword up at Reno's neck.

"Kanata! Draw your sword back an once!" Godo commanded.

"But…he just insulted our tradition left by our ancestors! " Kanata protested.

"No Shinra soldier will understand our principle of battle. Our ancestors fought with this principle and we are going to do the same." Godo said.

Kanata drew his sword back. He walked back next to Godo and folded his arms.

"I am sorry to interrupt this but I don't think this is a wise action to take." Red XIII said.

"If Midgar fall into enemy hands they will turn this place into a stronghold. That time we will had a lot of trouble winning the battle." Godo explained his actions.

"But even if you defend Midgar, you know that you are going to fail, right?" Vincent said.

"We are willing to die to defend this important location." Godo replied stubbornly.

"Live now, fight later." Rude said.

"What is the use of staying alive when you can't do anything?" Godo said.

"You can regroup you army and fight again. I am sure there are survivors out there." Aeris suggested.

"My men will fight to the death. They won't escape and they were willing to sacrifice themselves to kill the enemy." Godo answered.

"But…" Cait Sith still trying to change Godo's mind.

"No! I don't care what you all said, you all are leaving now and that's final. Don't make me use force to drive you all out of here!" Godo started to get angry.

Everyone other than the Wutai warriors didn't want to abandon them here and wait for them to die. But at the same time Godo forced them to leave without them and this made them felt real bad.

There was silence. The Wutai soldiers were ready to draw their weapons to force the others out. A meaningless fight was about to happen.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

CHAPTER 21 

"Do you have any idea why your Wutai soldier lost to us years ago?!" Reno suddenly shouted out.

Everybody turned their attention towards Reno.

"This was because you all were idiots!" Reno scolded.

The Wutai warriors were offended and they could probably kill him anytime.

"Mind your language, Reno." Godo warned Reno.

"Did I said anything wrong? You all are going to die but you all never thought of escaping! I remember an incident where I was pointing a gun at a Wutai soldier and he still charged at me with his sword. Of course, I shot him and he was dead." Reno gave a speech.

"You all think that you all are brave for not retreating?! No! You all were just big idiots waiting to be killed! You all can retreat, but you all won't. Why? Because of a battle tradition decades ago?!" Reno continued to lecture.

"I say we kill this guy!" A Wutai soldier shouted.

"Yea! Kill the Shinra dog!" Another Wutai soldier continued.

"I am warning you again. If you continue I won't stop my men from killing you." Godo warned Reno for the second time.

"So?! I rather die than seeing a whole bunch of idiots marching to hell!" Reno ignored Godo's warning.

"Calm down! You want to get yourself killed?!" Elena pulled Reno away.

"That's it! Kill him!" 

A Wutai soldier shouted and immediately the Wutai warriors rushed towards Reno.

Reno looked at the soldiers charging towards him. He didn't move. He closed his eyes and waited to die.

"Stop!" 

The Wutai warriors stopped and look for the person who shouted. A young girl walked out.

"Stop this at once! I am giving out orders!" Yuffie shouted at the Wutai warriors.

The Wutai warriors didn't dare to disobey. She is their master's daughter and they didn't dare to upset her.

"Let's settle this down like civilized people, okay?" Yuffie said.

The Wutai soldiers looked at each other. Godo was a little shocked to hear her daughter doing like this.

"I say we go with them." Yuffie continued.

There was talking among the Wutai soldiers. They couldn't believe their ears. Yuffie is on the other side?

"Yuffie, didn't I taught you about the three thing a Wutai warrior must do?" Godo asked.

"I know. Obey the leader, prepare before battle and never retreat in battle. Right? But these were set hundred of years ago! It can't be used now!" Yuffie said.

"Yuffie! You are my daughter! Why are you doing this to me?" Godo shouted.

"This is because I still love you dad!" Yuffie shouted at the top of her voice. 

Everyone was stunned especially Godo. 

"So I said it! I don't want to lose you, dad! I don't want you to die in battle!" Yuffie start to cry.

Godo expression changed immediately. He looked like he could not decide what to do.

Aeris walked front and hugged Yuffie. Yuffie rested on her shoulder and cry.

"I know how it felt when I lost my father. I don't want Yuffie to feel the same too." Tifa said.

Godo just sat on his chocobo silently. He looked very gloom and suddenly, his lips started moving.

"Pack up. We are heading to Kalm." Godo said softly.

All Wutai warriors looked at Godo. They never wanted to hear these words coming out from Godo. Godo just broke their ancestor's tradition.

"Lord Godo, did you…" A Wutai soldier asked.

"Yes! Read my lips! We are going! We are retreating!" Godo shouted at the soldier and rode away slowly.

The Wutai warriors couldn't do anything but to follow Godo. Soon, they were on their way with the others to the exit.

"Coward."

"I am disappointed for your actions."

"Lord Godo, did you…"

All these words kept playing with Godo's mind. Godo lay down on the floor and looked at the ceiling. He saw his master's face. He looked very disappointed and angry. Godo just violated Wutai's tradition.

He then saw his soldiers. They were all looking at him, shocked by what he just said. Their eyes never move and they kept on staring at him. Godo closed his eyes. He then try to get rid of his thoughts when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Godo asked.

"It's Takawachi, Lord Godo. May I come in?" the person who knocked the door asked for permission to come in.

"Leave me alone. I don't qualify to be your leader." Godo replied.

Earlier that day, Godo announced his resignation of being their leader. He felt so bad for breaking Wutai's tradition that he wanted to stop commanding his army.

"Please let me come in. There is something I want to talk to you." Takawachi asked again.

Godo kept quiet for a while. He then let Takawachi into his room in an inn in Kalm.

"Lord Godo, I wanted to talk to you about that incident just now." Takawachi said.

"There's nothing to talk about. I am a coward. I am afraid of death and that's it." Godo replied.

"No, Lord Godo. You just did something real brave. Something a Wutai warrior never did before." Takawachi protested.

"Me, brave? I just broke the Wutai warrior's tradition for 3 hundred years and you call me brave for that?" Godo asked.

"Yes. You are brave for not following the Wutai warrior's tradition. You just made all of us think that we shouldn't be so conservative, that we have to break some rules in certain situation." Takawachi said.

"You are trying to make me feel better, right?" Godo asked.

"No, Lord Godo. I am telling you the truth. This might sound painful but I think that Reno is right just now. We are too conservative and this is what that made us lose the battle against Shinra. Sometimes, breaking the rule is essential. If you didn't ordered us to retreat, we are probably dead by now." Takawachi answered.

"You are a good talker. But you are just not good enough. Please leave." Godo said and pointed at the door.

"Before I leave I would like to show you something." Takawachi said and open the window.

"Look." Takawachi pointed out of the window.

Godo stood up and looked outside. To his shock, his whole army was already lined up in front of the window. Although the number wasn't as great as before, the spirit of the soldiers could be felt even from a thousand miles away.

"Lord Godo. We admired you a lot in the past. Now, we admired you more." Takawachi said.

Godo looked at his soldiers. All of them were in full combat form. They were waiting for his next command.

"Lord Godo, if you don't say something they wanted to hear, they won't be leaving." Takawachi continued.

Godo looked at his soldiers again. They were still so filled with spirit and they really looked like they will not rest till he is back. 

Godo finally smiled. He jumped out of the window and landed gracefully. He stood up and walked towards his soldiers.

"I am back. Any objections?" Godo asked.

Immediately all Wutai soldiers cheered and laughed. They were so happy to have Godo back as their leader. Godo was truly a great general.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have something important to say." A voice was heard behind Godo.

Godo turned his head. He saw a Shinra soldier standing behind him. Behind that soldier was a whole army of Shinra soldiers.

"Our leader Joseph is killed in battle and the Turks have no experience in massive battle. That made us Shinra soldiers guideless." The Shinra soldier said.

Godo listened and nodded. He can predict what his next question is.

"And since you Lord Godo is such a good leader, all of us thought that…" 

Godo looked at the Shinra soldier. He was speechless. 

"We thought that we can forget our past and combine with the Wutai army." The Shinra soldier continued.

Godo looked at the Shinra soldiers. In the past, all of them looked very hostile and nasty. But now, they looked like a bunch of kids that lost their way.

"Are you sure you all wanted to do this?" Godo asked the Shinra soldiers.

"We will fight together and that's a promise!" A Shinra soldier shouted from behind.

"We live for the planet, we die for the planet!" Another Shinra soldier shouted.

The environment started to become filled with the spirit of the Shinra soldiers. 

"We live for the planet, we die for the planet!" 

Soon, the Shinra soldiers were shouting that phrase again and again. The Wutai soldier never expected the Shinra soldier to do that.

"You guys really meant what you all just shouted?!" 

Godo turned his head. It wasn't him speaking. From a distance, he saw a troop of soldiers marching towards them. They were little in numbers and they were either in rag or filthy clothes.

The troop marched until they were just a few feet away from Godo. A soldier with a bandaged arm approached Godo. He was the one who just shouted at the Shinra soldiers.

"Remember us?" The soldier asked a Shinra soldier.

"Hey, ain't you guys from…" The Shinra soldier was interrupted before he could even finish.

"Fort Condor?" The bandaged soldier replied.

"Lord Godo, I represent the Fort Condor army would like say that the Fort Condor army wished to combine forces with your superior army." The soldier appealed.

Lord Godo rubbed his chin. He took a look at the Fort Condor army. Quite a number of them were bandaged. They looked tired but deep down in their eyes, he could see that they were eager to engage in battle.

"You all look like you all are in a bad state. This battle will be a rough one, not many of you will survive. Another thing is you all will probably be allies with the Shinra." Godo replied.

"For once I hated the Shinra so much that I swore that I will kill any Shinra soldier I encountered. But now I take it back. The Shinra had changed. The Shinra isn't anymore the planet's bloodsucker, the Shinra is now one of us-The protector of the planet." The Fort Condor soldier lectured.

"That was an honor we never got before. Ain't you afraid of regretting that decision?" A Shinra soldier asked.

"Never in my life. Hey, what is even more fun that smacking a Shinra's a$$ but won't get yourself killed?" The Fort Condor soldier replied.

"Why you…he he he…you will see what a Shinra soldier is capable of doing." A Shinra soldier said while cracking his fists.

"He he he…"

"Ha ha ha…"

"Bwah ha ha ha ha !" 

"Wah Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Soon, roars of laughter filled the air. The once sworn enemies were now laughing together like kids.

"My, my. Now I have just became a kindergarten teacher. Well Wutai warriors, would you accept these small kids as you friends?" Godo joked.

"Well, the Fort Condor's army right. We shouldn't think about the past. The Shinra had changed and so are we. It is a pleasure for us matured soldier to baby-sit our new friends…" Takawachi said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yea?" The Shinra and Fort Condor soldiers teased the Wutai soldier.

"Yea."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea!"

"Oh yeaaaaaaaaaa?"

"YEA!!!"

At this moment, even Godo and his Wutai soldiers joined the fun. A new alliance had just been born.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

CHAPTER 22 

"Talk you ^%(*%%#%*&(&(*^&^^%!!!!!"

There was immediately a moment of silence. 

"I am not going to tell you anything." A voice broke the silent atmosphere.

"Why you…" Barret murmured and point his gun-arm at a Shinra soldier's forehead.

"You won't kill me. If you do you won't get anything." The soldiers said.

"Argggg!!!!!! I am gonna wack yer &%^(% you $%**^&*%^!!!!!" Barret shouted uncontrollably. He had been interrogating the Shinra soldier that lead them into the trap back in Midgar for two hours and he can't get anything out of him.

"No use doing that. He not talking. No matter what." Reno said from behind Barret. Reno walked slowly towards the soldier.

"We could try using a fryer." Reno pulled out his nightstick from his coat and turned it on.

"No point doing that. I am blessed with a spell that gives me no pain. You are not getting anything out of me still." The soldier said.

"We haven't tried yet, had we?" Reno smirked and attempted to thrust the nightstick into the soldier's chest.

"Wait! Let me try!" Cait Sith suddenly came hopping in.

"I don't think you can handle the fryer." Reno replied.

"No. I mean I can get information out of him without frying him." Cait Sith said.

"How?" Barret asked.

"All of you, go out." Cait Sith said out loud.

"Why?" Barret and Reno asked.

"Just go out for a cup of tea, will ya?" Cait Sith continued.

Barret and Reno looked at each other. They wondered what Cait Sith would do. Cait Sith was once a spy, he could probably be a spy again.

"Why should we trust you?" Reno asked.

"Because you just have to. Well?" Cait Sith asked back.

"Let's go. But no tricks." 

Reno said and walked out with Barret. Cait Sith watched at them as they left Cait Sith and the soldier. 

"What can you do? Hit me? Stomp me? Tickle me? None of that will work!" the soldier said.

"I just wanted to play some cards with you. Blackjack?" Cait Sith took out a deck of cards.

The soldier looked at him curiously. He didn't understand a thing. 

"Not interested? What about poker?" Cait Sith asked. The soldier just kept quiet.

"Rummy gin? Solitaire?" Cait Sith asked some more.

"I am not interested in cards, okay?" the soldier answered.

"Then you should be interested in your fortune, right? Let's see…the day you will die is…" Cait Sith doing his familiar fortune telling move again. The soldier just looked at him. He still hadn't understand anything yet.

"That's funny. I heard something said…tomorrow." Cait Sith said.

"That's crap, right?" the soldier asked.

"How can you say that? I know palmistry too. Let me take a look at your palm." Cait Sith took a look at the soldier's tied hands.

"I don't believe in crap like this okay?!" the soldier started getting annoyed.

"I once knew a friend that don't believe in thing like these and the second day…" Cait Sith continued.

"Will you just shut up and leave me alone?!!" the soldier shouted.

"Bored eh? Hey! I acted in the gold saucer's stage show once, let me show you my acting!" Cait Sith said and started dancing and singing around the soldier. He then took out megaphone and sing like hyena with a really bad sore throat.

The soldier finally understood. He wasn't being tortured physically. He was being tortured mentally! He kept on seeing Cait Sith circling round and round him singing the most unbelievable pathetic music again and again. It sounded like those ultrasonic waves that enter the ear and keep on circulating your brain. Circulating again and again and....

"Roses are red, violets are blues…wooo…wooo…yea…yea…"

The soldier started sweating so much and it soaked the back of his uniform. He can't stand a sicko kept on annoying him.

"I won't spill the beans…won't spill the beans…" the soldier mumbled again and again.

"Hmmm….hmmm…. baked beans are good to eat…but you can slip if it's under your feet…" 

The soldier looked as he just walked right into hell. He was so sick of Cait Sith's dancing and singing and he looked like he could throw up anytime.

"Arggg!!!!!!!! I will talk!!! I will talk!!! Someone come in and bring this sicko outta here!!!!" The soldier shouted uncontrollably. 

Two men rushed into the room immediately. It was Reno and Barret. They didn't left. All the time they were eavesdropping. 

"You serious?" Reno asked.

"Only if you promise me you will never let me listen to that sicko singing again!" The soldier begged to Reno.

"Wow. You should join the turks, you know?" Reno told Cait Sith. Cait Sith just sat down on the floor and started keeping his cards.

"Who is the leader?" Reno interrogated the soldier that almost went crazy.

"I don't know." The soldier replied.

"Are you playing tricks here?" Reno said and cracked his knuckles.

"No. I hadn't seen the leader before. The leader isn't with the army. He is controlling the army from far." The soldier answered.

"Then where is he?" Reno asked.

"I don't know! I really don't! Hey, I am just a soldier who lost my job after the fall of Shinra and I became a mercenary who take any job that pay good money, I won't care who and where the leader is, all I know is they are a bunch of freaks." The soldier defended himself calmly.

"Freaks?" Cait Sith asked curiously.

"Yea, freaks! All of them looked like they have no feelings or emotions. They looked like walking corpses all day long and they won't eat, sleep, have fun or anything we people do. All they do is practice their magic spells and trust me, they are the perfect fighting force." The soldier replied.

"What are their weak points?" Reno continued asking.

"As far as I know, they are weak against melee attack." The soldier answered firmly. 

"We know that already. What else?" Barret asked.

"Listen kid, if you don't tell us their weaknesses I will let Cait Sith haunt you for the rest of your life, is that clear?" Reno threatened.

"No! Don't! I told you two everything I knew! I swear!" the soldier shouted and struggled.

"Nothing else useful left in this guy. Let him rot here." Reno said and walked towards the door with Barret.

"Wait! I have one question. How come they always get to kill our leader?" Cait Sith asked and made Reno and Barret stopped.

"Well, as far as I know, they have some sort of telepathic communication skills. When one of them spotted the leader, he will contact the others and give them the location of the leader. After that, the others will immediately seek and kill the leader."The soldier answered.

"I see…That's how Michael and Joseph got killed so early!" Cait Sith shouted out. Reno and Barret slowly walked out of the room.

"Anything else? I wanted to be alone for a while." The soldier pleaded.

"You want to be alone? Sure! Why not? But you looked so bored, maybe I should cheer you up a little. Here, pick a card. It will tell you whether or not you will be killed by the ancient soldiers." Cait Sith said and pulled out a deck of cards.

"No…not again…" the soldier looked at Cait Sith will a shocked expression.

"Not interested? Do you wanted to listen to my theme song? I wrote it myself you know!" Cait Sith pulled out his megaphone and started singing.

A loud cry was heard from inside. Reno and Barret covered their ears and ran off into the hallway.

"I never thought that Cait Sith can torture others with his singing?!" Reno shouted at Barret that is covering his ears.

"Me neither! Do me a favor! Never, ever let that cat sing in public!" Barret shouted and ran off like the wind with Reno.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

CHAPTER 23 

** **

** **

"Man…"

An old man walked up and down smoking his cigarettes.

"Why…"

He mumbled to himself and then quicken his pace.

"Shera…"

No doubt. This man is definitely Avalanche's pilot-Cid. The doctor just told him that Shera would either wake up suddenly or sleep in bed forever. Before all these happened, he was an old man eager to fly his plane and engage into battle. But now, he was so helpless to see Shera lying on the bed not moving.

"Take it easy, Sir." One of Cid's crew tried to calm Cid down.

"You are saying that I don't know how to handle a situation like this?!" 

Cid scolded that crew and he walk towards him as he wanted to beat him up.

"He didn't mean anything Cid. He was just trying to calm you down." Cloud stopped Cid. 

Cid stopped. He asked all his crew and Cloud to go out of the room. There was only he and Shera left in the room. He then pulled a chair and sat beside Shera.

"Shera, how I wished that I was the one lying on bed." Cid blamed himself.

"Shera, do you know all these years I…" Cid said and held Shera's hand.

"Damn…I don't how to start this…uh…um…Shera, all these years I had been mean to you, I never cared about your feelings." Cid spoke softly.

"But you still stayed by my side. Even when I treated you so badly." Cid continued.

"You never got mad at me. All the time you just wanted the best for me." Cid held Shera's hand tighter.

"I just hope you will open your eyes, and listen me say that I…" Cid said and he closed his eyes.

"I love you and I can't live without you." 

"You really meant it?" 

Cid opened his eyes immediately. He saw Shera looking at him with her beautiful eyes. She looked…energetic…like she woke up long ago.

"Wait…did you just…" Cid still can't believe what he saw.

"Surprise! Yes she did! And we did too!" 

The door suddenly opened and Cloud shouted together with Cid's crew. Cid had his mouth wide opened and his cigarette fell down from his mouth.

"Before you kill your crew, I just wanted to say that this is my idea. I will do some explaining." 

Cloud said while he was laugh out his wits. Cid just looked at everyone. He had no idea what is going on.

"Okay, let me put it this way. Just now when you were in the doctor's room, well, Shera woke up.We wanted to see whether you really care for Shera, so we planned this up and made you tell Shera what's in your mind. Well, I can say Shera is a real good actor." Cloud explained.

Cid looked at him. All the time he thought that Shera was unconscious, she was actually not! Cid looked at Shera and she just giggled. He wanted to express his feelings to Shera a long time ago, but not in front of all his crew and Cloud! How is he going to face his crew again?! Cid can only wish that the others wouldn't find out.

"That's another surprise actually." 

Cid looked at Cloud. What else could be worst?

"Surprise!"

Well, Cid's wish didn't come true. Standing in front of the door now was Tifa, Aeris, and Yuffie. Great, now all the girls in the team knew about it.

"Cid, how I wish someone would say something like that to me!" Aeris said and put her hands together.

"You better take good care of Shera or else…" Yuffie pointed her Shuriken at Cid.

Cid forced a smile. He was a tough talking old man and cared about his ship more than anyone else. Now, he was the center of a practical joke and the truth is he didn't like it.

"These kinda things should be romantic, and now you all just spoiled it…" Cid spoke softly.

"If she woke up earlier, you wouldn't be saying the three magical words right?" Tifa said.

"Come on, Cid. Don't get so mad. They just helped you to spit it out, that's all." Shera pulled Cid towards her.

"How can I not be mad? In a few minutes, I will be known as the Romeo that was fooled by Juliet and all her friends in a play watched by everybody!" Cid shouted.

"At least you got me, right?" Shera teased.

Everyone in the room wooed Cid. Cid's face immediately turned red.

"Now, just let me and Shera be in private, okay?" Cid pleaded. He surrendered to everyone in the room.

"Well, be quick because Godo wanted to meet us all in half an hour at the town center. I wanted you to be there too because your piloting skills are vital to us." Cloud said and left with the others.

"And one more thing, had you noticed that you were so stunned that you didn't even thought of cursing?" Cloud said before he closed the door.

Immediately the infamous Cid's curses rumbled the entire hospital.

Half an hour after the team fooled Cid, the town center was packed with people. There was Shinra soldiers, Wutai warriors, Fort Condor soldiers and Kalm's residents. The Wutai soldiers were showing their swords to the Shinra and Fort Condor soldiers while the two modern armies taught them how to handle guns.

"I like this. A combination of guns and swords. I never thought this day would come." Godo said to himself while looking out from his room window.

"Lord Godo, when can we start?" Rude asked Godo.

"The Avalanche is still not here yet. What took them so long?" Godo wondered and looked into the distance.

"Hey, don't you recognize me?" 

Cloud came from behind Godo. Godo looked behind and saw someone in a black cape. Part of his face was covered but Godo can still recognized him. Godo's expression changed drastically. The man in the cape looked like…

"Not another one…I know what you are thinking but this is actually…Cloud." Rude explained to Godo. Finally, Cloud didn't have to explain himself.

"How…" Godo tried to finish but was cut off but Cloud.

"I wanted to know too." Cloud replied and acted like he was real bored with this explanation.

"Where are the others?" Rude asked Cloud.

"Coming. Barret and Cait Sith are interrogating the soldier we caught in Midgar with Reno. Aeris, Tifa and Yuffie are still making fun of Cid, Vincent and Red XIII are nowhere to be found but they will surely turn up in time. I think that's all." Cloud said and stood beside Godo.

"Shinra, Fort Condor and Wutai forming an alliance…I can't really believe it but the soldiers looked like they knew each other for a long time." Cloud looked at the soldier becoming friends and fooling with each other.

"They looked just like a bunch of kids now, but I believed that they will win this battle against the ancient army." Godo replied.

The two looked around for a while. Suddenly, a gruff voice was heard from behind.

"Yo Cloud! We gotta some information out of that guy. I think ya might interested." Barret walked closer towards Cloud. Behind Barret were Reno and Cait Sith. Reno looked as usual but Cait Sith looked like he just had a lot of fun. 

"There they are." 

Godo said and pointed in front of the hospital. Cloud looked and saw the girls still teasing Cid and Cid trying to get away from them. Cid wasn't as tough as he was some time ago.

"I guess we are five minutes late." 

Cloud turned to his left and saw Red XIII speaking to him. Beside him were Vincent and Elena.

"Why are you with them, Elena?" Reno asked curiously to see Elena coming with the two quiet members of the Avalanche.

"I regretted, okay? Man! You and Vincent should get a life!" Elena shouted at Red XIII and stood next to Rude.

"Sitting quietly is a good way of relaxing." Vincent spoke.

Elena shook her head and can't believe people like this existed. She felt more comfortable with the other two turks.

"Everyone's here? Let's start the meeting!" Godo said and stood up.

"Now we got a bad situation. The ancient army had captured Midgar and they are going to launch an attack on Kalm real soon. From what we know this army is vulnerable against melee attack. But getting near them is our biggest problem. They got long-range attacks and now they are under a well-defended city. So, any suggestion?" Godo asked the crowd.

"I thought you got one, isn't that why you called us here?" Reno asked.

"I am afraid I am out of ideas. There is a backup plan, but…" 

Godo stopped. Everyone looked at him. It must be something unpleasant.

"What is it?" Cid asked.

"Half of us will defend here at Kalm and the other half will lead an escape with the civilian. This way we can buy some time to save those civilian and probably thought of something else but the other half will…" Godo stopped again.

"The other half will be a suicide team, right?" Cloud questioned. Godo only nodded.

"So if there is no ideas from everyone, I am afraid I have to execute this plan." Godo finished his statement.

Silence filled the atmosphere. Live or die? If you choose to live, you will probably survive for a short time but you will end up feeling guilty till the day you die. But if you choose to die, you will surely be dead when the ancient army came. So what should it be? Live or die?

"To execute this plan, I will need some of us to stay. Any volunteers?" Godo asked.

The silent atmosphere continued. This is the time to decide. Live or die?

"I will stay." A girl stood out from the others.

"Aeris? Why…" 

"I know what I am doing. With my healing abilities, I will be able buy more time for the escape." Aeris interrupted Godo's question.

"Well, anybody else?" Godo asked again.

This time, there was no respond. Trust me, this is an incredibly hard decision.

"If there are no volunteers left, there will be a "lucky draw" tomorrow morning. Everyone have to come and let faith decide whether he or she should live or die." Godo finished and stepped down.

The crowd started to break up. Everyone went back to his or her room to have some rest. But all of them knew that they couldn't get a wink of sleep that night.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

CHAPTER 24

** **

Cloud looked at the clock. It was 2 in the morning already. But he still can't sleep. He put on his cape and jumped out of bed, then slowly sneaked out of the inn in the streets.

The streets were quiet. Dead quiet. He slowly walked along and headed towards nowhere. 

"Hey."

A voice suddenly came from behind Cloud. Cloud turned and saw Cid standing behind. 

"Can't sleep huh?" 

Cid asked. Cloud nodded.

"Wanted to join me for a walk?" 

Cid invited. Cloud nodded again.

The two men slowly walked along the streets. There was no conversation. They have nothing to talk about. The thought of going to be dead or alive in the next few days kept on playing with their mind.

"I've decided. I will stay. I will defend Kalm for the sake of Shera!" Cid suddenly said.

"What will Shera say if you tell her that? You think she will be happy without you beside her?" Cloud asked.

"Ow, you spoiled my eagerness to stay, now I have to rethink all over again!" Cid said and continued walking.

"Holy S^(T!!!!!!!!!!"

Cloud quickly turned his head and saw Cid on the floor. He just tripped over a coke can that was lying on the floor.

Cloud stunned for a moment. He looked at Cid without even blinking.

"Come here and help this old man will ya?!" Cid shouted at Cloud.

"What did you said just now?" Cloud asked Cid hastily.

"I said come here and help me!" Cid shouted again.

"No, before that." Cloud asked again.

"I cursed! So what, you didn't hear ol' Cid cursed before?" Cid asked.

"Damn you are right!" Cloud said and shouted with joy.

"What, by cursing?" Cid asked curiously.

"I will go wake up Godo, you go wake up the others, tell them to go to Godo's room immediately. This is urgent!" Cloud said and shot off to the inn Godo stayed in.

"Holy s&*t?" Cid mumbled and rubbed his chin. There is no way he is going to figure what is going on.

The minute hand is now pointing six. It was two thirty in the morning. Everyone was in Godo's house. Some of them were still in pajamas while some of them were still in slippers. It must be something dead urgent to wake everyone up in a time like this.

"What's going on, Cloud?" Godo asked while rubbing his eyes.

"I've thought of something that could defeat that ancient army." 

Cloud announced. At this moment, no one was still sleepy and everyone had his or her eyes wide open.

"Aeris, is the ancient army a threat to the planet?" Cloud asked Aeris.

"You can say so because they cause mass destruction to the planet every time they destroy a city, why?" Aeris replied.

"Can you summon holy to destroy the ancient army?" Cloud asked.

"Holy S&*t..." Cid mumbled and nodded slowly.

Everyone now understood what was Cloud's idea. He wanted to use holy, the force that destroyed meteor to destroy the ancient army. Why didn't anybody think about that earlier?

"I could, but…I must do it in the city of the ancients. I will need the crystals there to summon holy." Aeris replied.

Aeris's reply gave everyone hope. Now they have a way to defeat the ancient army. 

"What do you say, Godo?" Cloud asked.

"Well, it's worth a try. I say we do it." Godo answered.

"But holy's powers had depleted a lot since that meteor strike. It power now could only be concentrated on a small area." Aeris suddenly said.

"So that means?"

"If the ancient soldiers got out of Midgar and spread all around, we might not be able to destroy all of them." Aeris continued.

This brought a little disappointment to everyone. Now they have to think of something to keep the ancient soldiers in Midgar.

"So Godo, any good plans?" Cloud asked.

"The main problem now is whether we are able to keep them in Midgar or not. We will discuss about this later. Now, the important thing is summoning holy." Godo paused for a moment and continued.

"The two best close combat fighters will accompany Aeris to summon holy. I suggest Cloud and Tifa. Is that okay with you three?" Godo asked.

Cloud, Aeris and Tifa nodded.

"Time is essence. Leave now. Take this and give it to the soldier that guards the chocobo. Ask him for the three best ones." Godo said and handed Cloud an amulet with a chocobo carving on it. After receiving the amulet, Cloud, Aeris and Tifa left the room.

"Now we have to keep them in Midgar so that Aeris can summon holy and destroy them in one blow. First, we need armies to ambush Midgar's surrounding area so that they can't break out of Midgar that easily." Godo said.

"We will need three armies. Each one will guard north, east and south of Midgar. We have to make sure that no ancient soldier gets past our defense. I will lead the first team and Takawachi will lead the second. Who will lead the third?" Godo asked.

"Count it on me. I led a small rebellious team before and I am capable of leading an entire army." Barret said and tighten his gunarm. Godo nodded.

"I will assist Barret." Red XIII said and stood beside Barret. Godo nodded as a reply.

"Count me in too!" Cait Sith said and hopped. Godo looked at Cait Sith. Though he looked like a kid but he knew that he was a good fighter too. Godo pointed towards Takawachi to tell CaitSith to assist Takawachi.

"We also need someone to infiltrate Midgar and cause havoc in it in case things got ugly. Who will accept this job?" Godo asked.

"The turks are specialist in this line of work. The three of us and Vincent will carry out this job." Reno stood out of the crowd and said.

"Alright, so be it. Is it possible to power up Midgar again?" Godo asked.

"There is a backup generator under the surface, but it will only provide enough power to light up street lights. Besides, many electric ware were destroyed during the meteor attack." Elena answered. Godo rubbed his chin and nodded slowly.

"All right. Power up Midgar and send all the power to the slums, even it could only light a few street lights up. The ancient army were in Midgar for a short period. They will be shocked with what was going on. This will give us another advantage on winning the battle." Godo commanded and the Turks nodded. They understood the task they are about to carry out.

"And Cid, you will fly the highwind and lead the Gospel. You will assist those who are in need and help transporting our soldiers." Godo ordered. Cid puffed his cigarette and smiled.

"That's all. Everyone, Start moving." Godo commanded and everyone started carrying out his or her duties.

"Dad! What about me?" A voice was suddenly heard from behind Godo. Godo turned around and saw his daughter-Yuffie.

"You will stay right here and guard Kalm." Godo said and attempted to leave but Yuffie pulled him back.

"Why did everyone got to go while I got to stay here? This isn't fair!" Yuffie pestered her father. Godo wanted to use the most out of this army but he couldn't let Yuffie go. This battle was too dangerous. With Yuffie's arrogance and stubbornness, Yuffie could easily get killed. How could he let her go?

"Stay here and guard Kalm, that is an order!" Godo scolded and walked out of the room. Yuffie mumbled something and walked out too. She will not give up so easily.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

CHAPTER 25

** **

The sky slowly became brighter and brighter. The darkness had faded away. It was another day again. 

From Midgar, the surrounding looked so peaceful and quiet. The barren rocky area were deserted. The grasslands beyond those rocks show no single movement. But hiding among the tall grass were large numbers of highly trained military soldiers.

The soldiers were lying down on the ground staring at Midgar. They were situated to the north, east and south of Midgar. Cait Sith led the army at the north, Takawachi at the east and Godo at the south. Godo traveled with his warrior for hours in the dark going round Midgar to the south. The darkness provided them cover and allowed them be invisible to the ancient army. They reached their destination right before dawn. 

Now, they were waiting for something to happened. They wished to see a stream of white light blasting right through Midgar, destroying every single ancient soldier holding their positions there. But that could only happen if Cloud's team succeed. Their failure could only bring more death and sufferings.

"Everything all right to the east?" Godo spoke through the PHS.

"The lion is still in the den, my lord." Takawachi replied.

Godo shut down his PHS and continued observing Midgar. He hope that those ancient soldiers will stay in there long enough until Aeris summoned holy to blast them away. If they knew about his plans, they will rush out of Midgar and they could probably get past the barricade of soldier around Midgar. Godo prayed that everything go as planned.

Time past slowly. The soldiers could feel every second crawling by them. Beads of sweat started forming around their foreheads. Tension rose and every minute was filled with fear. They could only hope that Midgar remained the way it was right now.

The PHS next to Godo suddenly rang. Godo on his PHS and listened to it. 

"Lord Godo, I think the lion is suspicious. Check out the entrance of sector 7." The voice in the PHS said.

Godo picked up his binoculars and looked at Sector 7. He could see movements among the ruins. At first it was just small movements. But then it turned massive. Before he knew it, he could see ancient soldiers rushing out from the big entrance of Sector 7.

"Lord Godo! The lion is out of the den! I repeat! The lion is out of the den!" The voice shouted through the PHS. 

Godo only saw those black dots rushing out with astonishment. He then took a deep breath and talked through the PHS.

"Attack at will."

Godo shut down his PHS and threw it away. He stood up straight and turned around. He faced his soldier and looked at them, ready to lead them into battle.

"Men, today, we save the world."

Godo said and his men nodded. Godo pulled his long sword out of its sheath and pointed it towards Midgar. 

"Attack!"

Godo's soldiers shouted and rushed towards the battlefield. Godo held his sword high up and mounted a chocobo leading his men to battle. Like he said, he is on his journey to save the world.

Only a few minutes ago, the center of the slums of Midgar was filled with ancient soldiers but now they were all gone. They were forcing theirs way out trying to break through Godo's defenses.

Footsteps suddenly broke the silence. Two figure suddenly appeared. Followed by another one. All three figures wore blue suits and sneaked around quietly. It was the Turks carrying out their job. They just parachuted down from the Highwind and were heading towards the power generator. They gotta be very skillful in sneaking to accomplish their job.

"Now where to?" Elena asked Rude for directions.

"I think I know a shortcut. Follow me." Reno said and lead the other two.

"Is it safe?" Elena hesitated but still followed Reno and Rude. Reno always led them into trouble every time he says he was sure of something.

"Relax. I bet my a$$ that it will be perfectly..."

Before Reno could finish, a flash of lightning struck right under his feet. Reno jumped and landed skillfully nearby. Reno looked up and saw three ancient soldiers charging up their offensive spells. These guys were really behind the others.

"Duck!"

Reno shouted and pushed Elena and Rude onto the floor. Three fireballs whished past their backs and exploded on impact on the wall nearby. The Turks coughed and tried to attack them with melee attacks but they were too far away. Long range spell will not work on them.

"Now what?" Elena asked while trying to get as much cover from the hiding place.

"How in the hell I should know?" Reno shouted back in dodged another lightning spell.

All of a sudden, a dark image landed from above behind the ancient soldiers. The image pulled out a gun and blasted one of the ancient soldier right at the head. The ancient soldier fell and before the other two knew what happened, the image disappeared into the darkness. 

The other two ancients soldier panicked and cast their defensive spells. They looked around, trying to seek for the attacker and take him out. They charged their spells and will attack anything that moved.

Suddenly, they saw something moved, the two ancient soldier blasted it with their lightning attacks and struck it. They took a better look, they just fried an innocent stray cat that showed up at the wrong time. That means that...

A dark image appeared behind them again. Before they could do anything, the sound of a metallic object slicing through something was hear. Then, the head of an ancient soldier rolled down and fell on the floor. The other ancient soldier stared in horror and flee with amazing speed. The turks just watch this happen in astonishment, this could only meant that...

"Two down and one to go."

A voice was heard from behind the turks and the turks got the shock of their life. They turned around and saw Vincent standing behind them already.He was as cold as usual, and his metallic arm was covered with red flowing blood.

"Damn! Why must you always..." 

"Sorry. That is the way I work." Vincent apologized before Reno could finish complaining.

"So you chopped the guy's head with your arm?" Rude asked and pointed at Vincent's arm.

Vincent nodded. That is the only melee attack he got with changing into a beast. 

"Wait! What about the other guy that got loose? He will surely raise the alarm!" Elena cried out.

"Don't worry. There is someone waiting for him there." Vincent said and walked away. The turks couldn't understand what he was saying. They could only follow him and walked along.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

CHAPTER 26

The ancient soldier that escaped Vincent grasp ran without turning back into an alley. He checked the surrounding and make sure where he was, and started to make his way to warn the others. 

He was running down the alley when he suddenly heard a noise. He was shocked to hear this, he looked around and saw nobody. He started to panic. The noise was probably made by the monster that took the life of his two friends. Now he was after him.

He put his hand into his pocket and ransacked for a materia. He was going to charge up and dish out everything he got to defeat Vincent. But he was shock when he felt nothing inside his pocket. His materias were gone! All of them! He doubled check with all his other pockets but found nothing in them too. He was as vulnerable as glass without any form of magic!

"Looking for this?"

The ancient soldier heard a voice from above and looked up. He saw a young female ninja sitting on the railing of a balcony. She was holding a materia in her hand.

The young ninja jumped down and landed in front of the ancient soldier. She held the materia in front of the ancient soldier, moving it left and right again and again in front of him, annoying him. 

"Come and get it."

The young ninja said and had a smirk on her face. The ancient soldier got so fed up that he leaped towards her and tried to get a grip on the materia. But the young ninja just flicked her boomerang upwards and hit the ancient soldier. It sent him flying high up and she didn't saw him return.

"Happy trials!"

The young ninja cried out and waved at a dot get further and further. She then looked in her backpack. Six glowing materia inside, now adding another materia into the bag. Seven materia on this guy. Not bad for a start.

"Hey pest."

The young ninja turned around and saw four figures approaching her. It was the turks and Vincent. 

"Howdy, Guys!"

Obviously, this young ninja was Yuffie. For some reason, she tailed along with the Turks, even though her father forbid her to do so.

"I thought..."

"Yea, yea, yea. I know, I know. My father asked me to stay in Kalm. But I didn't want to, when I can find piles and piles of materias here. Anyway, I did help you to get rid of that fellow, right?" 

Yuffie snapped out before Elena could even finish asking.

"You know that she was tailing us all the time?" Reno asked Vincent. Vincent just nodded as a reply.

"Say, What do you say if I join you guys?" 

Yuffie suddenly asked. The Turks felt awkward when they hear this. Yuffie was a real pain in the a$$. But they still had to let her follow, if something happened to her, how are they going to tell Godo?

"You can come along, but no tricks, or I will..." Reno said and pointed his nightstick at Yuffie. He then turned around and led the others out of the alley.

"I will go scout ahead. Call me when you need me." Vincent said and disappeared in a flash. The other looked around and couldn't find him. Vincent was good in this kind of job.

"Now, where to?" 

Elena asked Reno for directions again. Reno scratched his head and then shrugged. He then slowly walked into alley.

"Beats me. I guess we will just follow the signboards." Reno replied and continued walking.

Elena stood on her position for a while and thought for a moment. Then she realized something. Reno didn't know the directions to the power generator. Now they will have a bad time looking for place.

Aeris looked around her surrounding. This place looked familiar, too familiar. It was the city of her race, and also the place where she...

She closed her eyes and continued walking forward. Her worst ordeal took part in this place, she never wanted to visit this place again, but faith force her to. She was the only person that could summon holy, to save the planet from her own race, to stop her own race from destroying the others, by destroying her own race.

Aeris heard Cloud calling out for her. She opened her eyes and saw Cloud and Tifa in front of her. Cloud asked her for directions. Aeris pointed towards a lane and the two walked into the lane with a fast pace. Aeris kept up by running a little. Although she was tired from her chocobo ride throughout the night to the city of the ancients, she still pushed herself a little further to accomplish her mission. She was the only one that could stop this war. She just had to do what's right.

"Are we here?"

Cloud stopped in front of a crystal building and asked Aeris. Aeris looked at the building and nodded. Although she hadn't be to this part of the ancient city, she could feel that it was this place. It was an ancient's instinct. She could feel things that others couldn't.

"So far so good." Tifa said and entered the building. She looked inside the building and stared with awe. This place was beautiful. She had never saw such a magnificent sight before. She just stood there admiring the ancient's artwork.

"Come on, we have no time for this." Cloud rushed and asked Tifa and Aeris to go. There was a war going on, they don't much time to lose.

"Up there!" Aeris shouted and pointed at a huge crystal at least fifty feet high sticking out of the surface. There was a stairway leading to the top of the crystal.

"Let's go!" 

Cloud shouted and ran towards the stairway. Cloud climbed up the stairway quickly and left the two others behind. He just wanted to make sure everything went fine. He wanted to make sure that nobody will stop them on the top of the crystal.

But Cloud got the shock of his life when he reached the top of the crystal. He saw a throne in the middle of the top and there was someone sitting there, smiling at him. It was himself, his body, with Sephiroth in it.

"Ah, you finally came. I thought you will never come." Sephiroth said and grinned at him.

Cloud was glued onto his spot when he saw Sephiroth. At this time, the two girl reached the top and saw Sephirotb too. They were shocked at first, but then they prepare themselves for battle, and settle this once and for all.

"So, it was really you behind all this?" Cloud asked Sephiroth.

"Cloud, what a fool you are. You have no idea what you are capable of doing. Until I possessed your body and made full use of it. My, my what a fool you are." 

Sephiroth said shook his head. Cloud looked at Sephiroth firmly. He didn't know what Sephiroth was talking about.

"I am now in your body and I possess all the strength you have. I can easily defeat you." 

Cloud said and drew his Masamune out of its sheath. Cloud was ready to attack at any moment now.

"Ah, the strength of my previous body, so powerful but yet so puny compared to yours. Lets see, for example..."

Sephiroth stopped and lifted up his hand. A blue glow surrounded his hand and it got brighter every moment, then it flashed.

"Freeze."

The glow suddenly disappeared and Cloud heard shouts behind him followed by clashing noises. Cloud turned around and saw Tifa and Aeris each trapped in a block of ice. Unlike the usual freeze spell, it didn't broke up after it was cast. It trapped them in there, making them useless in battle.

"What had you done to them?" Cloud shouted at Sephiroth and readied his sword. Sephiroth only smiled back and slowly stood up. He drew an enormous sword out of its sheath that was once Cloud's, and hold it with only one hand. An evil smirk was formed on his face.

"They are okay, they will not interfere with our unfinished business. That's all. They will be release, after you defeated me." Sephiroth said and swung his sword as a warm up. He jumped a little and then he cracked his fingers. After that, he readied a fighting stance.

"You knew that I was going to defeat you, right?" Cloud tried to scare Sephiroth with his words. But it didn't work. Sephiroth still felt very confident.

"You have no idea what your body is capable of doing." Sephiroth said then he dashed toward Cloud like a flash of lightning. Cloud brought up his sword and ready to block Sephiroth's attack. The one on one battle of the century was about to begin.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

CHAPTER 27

** **

"Help me out!!!"

Barret shouted with his back against a huge chunk of stone. and fired a few rounds at the ancient soldiers in front of him, hoping to make them scramble, but he failed. The ancient soldiers quickly cast defensive spells and their magic absorbed Barret's bullets completely. 

"I am having trouble myself!"

Red XIII shouted back and dodged elemental attacks cast by the ancient soldiers. The army with them a moment ago had a great clash with the ancient soldiers, making both sides suffer severe losses. Although there were not many ancient soldiers left, the enemy outnumbered Barret and Red XIII by 10 to 1. They were in a real grave situation.

"Damn you ^&%&^%$%!!!!"

Barret shouted and attempted to engage the ancient soldier in close combat but was halted by a lightning strike right in front of him. He quickly evaded the attack and tried to get close to the ancient soldiers but he couldn't because they kept on casting long range offensive spells. Barret just can't get close to them.

"Look out!"

Red XIII shouted and Barret leaped backwards, a fire ball fell from the sky and crashed right under Barret's feet. The impact blew him off his feet and he landed right next the Red XIII. Red XIII tried to assist him but he was having a hard time saving himself. Barret pushed himself up and saw the Ancient soldiers slowly approaching them. They were charging up their magic and ready to give a final blow. This time they are finished.

A roaring noise was hearing from the sky. The ancient soldier looked up the sky in awe. They have no idea what was above them. 

"Run!"

Red XIII pushed Barret and force him to move far away. Then barrage of missiles were seen coming down from the sky and blast the ancient soldiers into bits. There were explosions and Red XIII and Barret run as far as they could to survive the explosions. After a short while, the explosions stopped. An huge machine was seen emerging out of the clouds and hovered above the remaining ancient soldiers. 

The ancient soldiers have no idea what it was and started panicking. It was this time that a figure jumped out of the machine and pulled out two machine guns, firing wildly at the ancient soldier underneath. The ancient soldiers quickly cast defensive spells but before they could finish casting, the figure landed gracefully on the ground the threw away the two machineguns and pulled out a long samurai sword and started slashing the remaining ancient soldiers. The ancient soldier fell one by one until all of them were laying, unmoving on the ground.

"Godo, that was close, too close."

Red XIII said and walked slowly towards the Godo that jumped out of the Highwind and saved their lives. Barret followed behind and looked at the two machineguns Godo threw away.

"Uh, wat's wit da guns?"

Barret asked pointing at the two machineguns.

Godo slide his sword back into its sheath and looked at them.

"I love to make a big entrance." Godo said and smiled. He could be a superstar.

Godo looked around and saw a few remaining Shinra, Fort Condor and Wutai warriors scattered around either in deep injury or bad state. He shook his head and had a sad look. The losses were great now and if he doesn't stop the ancients quickly there will be an even greater number of losses.

"How the north and east team?" Red XIII asked.

"Not good. The army to the north was so badly destroyed until Cait Sith had to lead part of the army from the east to assist them. Takawachi's army is still capable of defending their spot but I don't think they will last long enough." Godo said with disappointment.

Barret and Red XIII felt Godo's grief too. Unless Aeris do something quick, it would be the end of all of them.

"So...what are we going to do now?" 

Red XIII asked Godo. Suddenly, a man from the highwind jumped down and landed skillfully on his feet. It was Cid.

"Godo, tell them." Cid told Godo and Godo slowly nodded.

"We have only one last way, that is to blow up Midgar's Mako reactors, destroying everything in a fifteen miles radius, including all of us, Kalm, and of course, the Ancient Soldier." Godo slowly spoke.

Barret and Red XIII stared at Godo in horror. What was Godo talking about? Blowly up Midgar? How in the world...

"Godo..." Red XIII tried to ask but was immediately cut off by Godo.

"Sssh. I know it's tough for you all, but I've already ordered the Turks to power up Midgar, so that I could activate the mako reactors self-destructor and destroy everything once and for all." 

Godo said with determination. Red XIII and Barret looked at each other, they didn't know Midgar could self-destruct, why would...

"Listen Godo, how..." Barret started to get furious but was pushed backwards by Godo.

"How can I ever think of this, right? I know Marlene is important to you, but she had to go in order to save the planet, is that clear?!" 

Godo shouted at Barret. Barret looked back in astonishment. He didn't thought of this coming, he thought of asking how it could be done and...

"Intruder!"

Godo quickly turned around and threw something at the bushes behind. Two shouts were heard. Immediately, two dead ancient soldiers tumbled down, with a knife stuck in each one's heart. Red XIII and Barret looked at them in astonishment. There were eavesdroppers around. Godo spotted them and killed them. Quickly and clean.

"Okay, now you can ask questions." Cid smiled and said.

Godo was smiling too when Cid said this. The two looked more and more confused with what that was going on. They have no idea what Godo was doing.

"Alright, time to explain." Godo said and smiled at the two. The two listened carefully.

"You see, according to a physics teory, mako can cause great destruction because it will create a chain reaction with the surrounding molecules, resulting a huge explosion. This was proved when Gungaga was blew up years ago. Imagine, a small reactor in Gungaga can cause so much destruction, what about Midgar? The ancients knew this more than anyone else." Godo explained and stopped for a while.

"So, yer gonna blow up Midgar?" Barret asked nervously.

"At least, that is what I want those two guys to know." Godo said and pointed at the two dead ancient eavesdroppers.

"What's your point?" Red XIII asked, as he still doesn't understand much.

"We only need a decoy to lead them back to Midgar, right?" Godo with an smirk on his face.

"Wat decoy?" Barret asked.

"That means this whole thing on blowin' up Midgar's a rumor, ya dumb a$$!" Cid scolded.

Barret scratched his head again and again. He still didn't get the point.

"You see, the Ancients can communicate among themselves telepathically and that allows them to spread an information fast, even if it was false. By telling them that we are going to blow up Midgar and the entire area around it and only was is to enter Midgar to stop me, all of them will follow me into Midgar, giving Aeris time to summon holy and blast them out of the planet once and for all." Godo explained more precisely.

Now, Barret and Red XIII finally understood Godo's plan. Godo was using rumor spreading as a tactic against the ancient army! With the two dead eavesdropper goons to spread the news, the powering up of Midgar by Vincent and the Turks, the knowledge on dangers of mako studied by the ancients, the anceint army will surely buy it, and then walk on the plank towards the sea! 

"Damn yer wicked, Godo!" Barret praised Godo with a different touch.

"In war, wicked is a word only used to praise the enemy." Godo replied with a smirk on his face.

"In my entire life, I respect nobody for their knowledge except for Budgenhagen. Now, I salute." Red XIII said with a smile on his face.

Godo nodded and smiled indicating that he accepted Red XIII respect. Then, he turned to Cid and told him something. Cid nodded and went up the Highwind.

"What did ya told him?" Barret asked Godo.

"I asked for my armor. I am going to carry out the decoy." Godo answered.

"What, yer crazy? Yer really gonna go in there and have an entire army on yer tail? Why don'tcha ask someone else to go?" Barret cried out.

"I have to. The ancient seems to believe that the leader is the most powerful one and only he could unleash such a destructive power. I don't want to take chances." Godo said and readied his weapons.

"Think again, Godo. If you were killed in there, who will lead the rest of the army? If you die, what will happen to the spirit of the remaining soldiers?" Red XIII said.

"But I have to go, or not the ancients will find out the truth!" Godo eagerly defending his stand. 

"Isn't there another way without risking your life?" Red XIII asked Godo.

"Yea, like us gettin' into Midgar instead of ya!" Barret shouted while replying.

There was suddenly amoment of silence. Red XIII and Godo thought of the same thing at the same time. Then Cid came down from the Highwind with Godo's armor.

"Barret, put that on." Red XIII ordered.

"But I don't wanna. It so hot in there..." Red XIII looked at Barret furiously. Barret sighed and put it on.

Red XIII and Godo observed as Barret put the armor on. Barret's body size was almost the same as Godo's. Large, tough, broad. With a helmet on, nobody will thought that it was Barret inside, not Godo. This way, the commander of the entire army didn't need to risk his life for the decoy.

"Barret, you and I are going in!" Red XIII said after Barret put on his helmet.

"I am not very sure about this..." Godo rubbing his chin while saying this.

"Don'tcha worry about this. I am tough and those pesky ancients ain't gonna whack me easily." Barret said and clapped on his steel armor.

Godo nodded and walked towards Barret. He took out two bright green glowing materia and gave it to Barret and Red XIII. Barret took it and examined it.

"This is invulnerable magic materia, and there is only two of it in the entire planet. It cast a defensive spell so powerful that so nothing could penetrate the spell for about 10 minutes. It can be cast only once in a year so use it only when needed." Godo explained the use of the materia.

"So, wait for our good news, and if I failed, Cid, bring Marlene to somewhere safe." Barret mounted onto a chocobo and greet goodbye to Godo and Cid. Then he rode off towards Midgar with Red XIII on his side, to settle this conflict once and for all. 


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

CHAPTER 28

** **

A loud swords-clashing shook the earth around. Cloud blocked Sephiroth's attack with his long sword and he counter-attack as soon as he had the opportunity. Sephiroth ducked every attack effortlessly and kept on toying with Cloud. Cloud was fast, really fast in Sephiroth's body. But Sephiroth seemed to be able to dodge or block every attack easily using Cloud's body, which was impossible in the past. What power had Sephiroth possessed?

Suddenly, Cloud dashed forwards towards Sephiroth and charged with his long sword. Sephiroth hold the tip of his enormous sword with his palm and held the sword horizontally, blocking Cloud's attack with the side of his sword. The force of the attack was so strong that Sephiroth was pushed backwards, but his feet still not moving which work as brake by jamming himself onto the hue crystal's crystal floor, leaving a trail of loose crystal bits on the floor. Cloud, realizing that his attack failed, jumped backwards and try to catch his breath.

Sephiroth slowly readied his stance when Cloud is catching his breath. Cloud looked at him and saw no exhaustion in him. Usually after an attack like this, Cloud knew that his body should be breathing heavily, but Sephiroth wasn't. Cloud took a deep breath, and readied to engage combat again.

"Pretty nice warm up huh?"

Sephiroth grinned while saying this. Cloud calmed his nerves while hearing this, knowing that all his attacks were nothing to Sephiroth. He looked at Sephiroth straight in his eyes.

"Now, prepare to die."

Sephiroth disappeared immediately after he said this. Cloud looked around but he couldn't spot him. Suddenly, he felt a gush of wind, and then footsteps from behind. Cloud turned around and made a round house attack, hoping to knock Sephiroth off his feet, but Sephiroth wasn't there. Cloud looked around again. Waiting for Sephiroth to appear. But Sephiroth was no where to be seen. This time, the gush of wind came again. Cloud looked around but nothing moving was seen. Then he heard something coming from above. He looked up and immediately duck to his side. Sephiroth came charging down from above and attempted to stab Cloud from above, but he failed. His sword struck halfway down the ground and then he pulled it out easily, and headed right for Cloud. 

Cloud blocked two of Sephiroth's attack but he failed to block the third. The force was so strong that he was send flying halfway across the huge crystal, and crashed onto the floor with extreme pain. Cloud was now full of rage and forced himself up with the help of his sword. He slashed at Sephiroth again and again, hoping to at least injure him. But he failed. Sephiroth dodge, blocked and ducked skillfully and kept on moving backwards with Cloud. Then, Cloud gather all his strength, he kicked the floor with all his might, and charged at Sephiroth, giving a final killing blow.

Cloud was so sure that with his speed and force, he was able to stab Sephiroth in his chest. But he soon felt himself astonished, while seeing Sephiroth stopping him, without using his sword, but only using his index finger and his thumb. Cloud couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Well, I think it's about time."

Sephiroth said and lifted Cloud up by only using two fingers, and threw him at the stairs of the huge crystal, send his crashing down the stairs, injure every part of his body. Cloud didn't know how it his crash down the stairs went, but he was sure he was really painful when he reached the bottom. In a semi-conscious state, he felt himself lifted up, and then was threw into the ground. He felt a surge of pain in his back, and saw himself buried a few feet in the crystal floor when he opened his eyes. Sephiroth smashed him right into the floor.

In deep pain, Cloud pulled out a materia and mumbled something. He suddenly felt much better, after he cast a full-cure magic. Cloud, after able to move again, force himself out the hole and saw Sephiroth crouching in front of him, with an evil grin on his face.

"You can heal yourself but then you are going to run out of magic and then, I can slowly torture you to death. So, beg me to kill you now."

Sephiroth 'offer' Cloud quick death with less suffering.

"No, I am going to defeat you, you will see, you will see..."

Cloud said with a determined voice and jumped backwards, creating a distance between him and Sephiroth. Cloud held his long sword in his right hand, and slowly removed his sword sheath with his left hand. He then slide his sword into its sheath, and pointed it at Sephiroth. 

"Is this some kinda joke? Or are you going to surrender?"

Sephiroth looked at Cloud. He didn't know what Cloud was doing, and this bothered him.

"Neither."

Cloud said and charged at Sephiroth with full speed. Sephiroth, as usual, put up a blocking stance, and then easily blocked Cloud sword with it's sheath on. Sephiroth was trying to push him away, but then saw Cloud attempting to pull his sword out, so he let go one hand of his sword, and stopped Cloud. He instance felt three surge of pain in his face. Cloud decoyed Sephiroth with his attempt to pull out his sword, and when Sephiroth was distraced, he smashed his fist into Sephiroth's face three time, each time making Sephiroth's nose bleed.

Sephiroth now tried to pull out so he was going to pull away his enormous sword, but Cloud grabbed the end of his sword, which was covered with its sheath, and locked Sephiroth's sword with his. Sephiroth now tried to pull his sword away with both hand, but was then introduced with a kung-fu kick into his stomach that nearly pierce through him. Sephiroth, now coughing badly, was trying to regain his breath after Cloud 'released' the lock he made.

"Why you..."

Sephiroth stared at Cloud and couldn't figure out what was Cloud's next attack. He couldn't believe such puny strength could cause so much pain. He was as invulnerable as he thought. 

Cloud once again dashed at Sephiroth with great speed. This time Sephiroth waited till he came nearer, so that he won't be fooled again. But this gave time to Cloud to slide his sword out of its sheath, thus giving Cloud two weapons at a time. Sephiroth at first blocked the attack from the sword but was smash in the head two times by Cloud sheath. Then Sephiroth tried to block its sheath but was slashed in the arm. Spehiroth now had trouble face Cloud's very creative attack. After a few smacks and slashes, Sephiroth tried to block both at once but Cloud slide right between Sephiroth feet and came out the other side, slashing Sephiroth at his back and injure him badly. 

"What...what the..."

Sephiroth cast a cure spell after that attack and his wounds sealed up immediately. Sephiroth was now breathing heavily. Although he was now so powerful, this new style of attack combined with his once unbeatable strength from his previous body was sufficient to open a can of whoop ass outta him.

Cloud slid his sword into its sheath and readied a stance. He was now running towards Sephiroth and prepared a killing blow. Sephiroth mumbled and cast a freeze spells that held captive Aeris and Tifa, hoping to trap Cloud too. But Cloud was moving so fast that his spell couldn't freeze him in time. Cloud was coming closer and closer, and Sephiroth readied his sword to evade this killing blow. He knew that if he block this blow, Cloud would come out with something new and counter-attack him. Sephiroth knew that he possessed great speed and he could evade easily. Besides, by evading, he had time to think and counter Cloud attack.

Cloud now jumped high up into the sky and prepare his attack. Sephiroth could see a bright light flashing at the tip of his sword although it was cover with its sheath. Sephiroth readied his right leg. He was going to evade as soon as the sword struck onto him.

But Cloud struck earlier. Earlier than anyone had imagine. Cloud slashed about ten feet away from Sephiroth and send the sheath flying right towards Sephiroth. Sephiroth didn't expect this coming and blocked the attack. Before he knew anything, Cloud was already in front of him. He was force to block his attack.

Cloud didn't attack. He stepped on Sephiroth's head and made his way behind Sephiroth. Before Sephiroth could turn, Cloud's feet already touched the floor and he kicked it with all his strength and might, making him dash towards Sephiroth's back, with his long, sharp sword pointing towards Sephiroth.

A silent cry was heard. Then, a moment of silence occurred. Blood started flowing out of Sephiroth's mouth and then he slowly slipped away his sword. Sephiroth crashed onto the floor, with his eyes sitll wide open, and his life slowly seeping away.

"No...this can't be..."

Every word Sephiroth mumbled became more and more lifeless until he just lay dead, there. Cloud pulled out his sword from Sephiroth's body. He succeeded. He succeeded in killing Sephiroth and saved the world. Now it was up to Aeris.

Cloud suddenly felt drowsy. He looked around and saw green light surrounding him, circling around him slowly. He then saw Sephiroth's wound slowly sealing up, he was astonished and frightened at first, but then he couldn't bear the drowsiness and crashed onto the ground, unconscious.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

CHAPTER 29

"Any dumbass ancient following us?"

"I don't see any. I am worried." Red XIII replied Barret question.

Red XIII and Barret were now quite near to the heart of Midgar, but still see no sign of ancient soldier hunting them down. Did they knew that this was actually a decoy?

"Duh, where da ^(*&$^% are those dumba$$?" Barret cursed out loud and then he saw something moving, from far away.

"Shh...I heard something."

Red XIII ears picked up some noise and then he started looking frightened. Red XIII started moving and towards the heart of Midgar, leading Barret there.

"If we are moving, this will be a good time." Red XIII said and started to move away. Barret still didn't sense anything. He thought what he saw far away was just illusions. But he still followed Red XIII and he rode his chocobo with moderate speed. Then Red XIII asked him to speed up.

"What's da rush?"

Barret asked after they traveled for some time, not understanding the situation.

"Look behind you now." Red XIII commanded.

Barret took a peek behind and got the shock of his life. Just a few minutes ago, there was nothing there. Now he saw black dots rapidly growing bigger and bigger. At first he saw only a few of them. But then the number was rapidly growing and he could see them coming, in very great speed.

"Now, full speed." Red XIII said to Barret. Barret, which just realized what was coming kicked the side of his chocobo and rode like the wind. After a few seconds, Barret looked backwards again. He could see ancient soldiers flying towards them in shocking speed.

"Wat da?" 

Before Barret could finish, he saw a ancient soldier flying by his side at the same speed of his chocobo. Barret looked at him and then looked at Red XIII with a surprised look.

"Hey, I donno dat they could fly?!" 

Barret said and steer his chocobo sideways towards the ancient soldier. He then brutally smack the Ancient soldier with his gunarm and send him crashing onto the floor.

"I suggest that we start casting the materia spell Godo gave us." Red XIII said and readied to cast a spell.

"Dat early?" Barret asked with an unsure tone.

Instantly fireballs, lightning strikes, ice spears, strong wind and all sorts of elemental spell came attacking the two. Red XIII quickly cast the invulnerable spell and Barret quickly cast it too. Now the two were invulnerable to all attack...for the mean time.

An earth shuddering noise shook the entire area again. Elena looked around nervously. She didn't what was actually going on.

"Reno! Do you actually know where the hell is the power generator?!" Yuffie scolded.

"Shut up! Can't you see I am looking for it?" Reno shouted back.

After a long walk round the Midgar-go-round, Reno still couldn't find the location of the power generator. Either had Midgar changed a lot since meteor incident, or he had a really bad sense of direction.

"Oh man. How in the world you got to be the Turks when you didn't even know where the hell the power generator is?" Yuffie scolded Reno again.

Reno wanted to shout back but he just held his breath. No use arguing with Yuffie. It won't help him locating the power generator. It will be better that he continued looking.

Suddenly, the dark slums of Midgar turned brighter and brighter. The Turks and Yuffie looked around and saw the street lights lit up. Many were sprinkling out sparks but it was quite normal in a city of such a state. 

"I guess Vincent found the switch already." Rude expressed his opinion to the others.

The others agreed with Rude. They mission to power up Midgar was now complete. But from time to time, they heard explosions and earth shuddering noise, coming from around them. At first they thought they were short circuits or power blast after the powering up of Midgar. But it looked like it was. It sounded like attacks.

A loud explosion suddenly came from the south and all of them turned towards that direction. Nothing was seen. Just dim light and the streets of the slums.

Reno PHS suddenly rang. Reno picked it up and talked to it. It was Cait Sith on the other side.

"Cait here! Listen! Where are you guys now?" Cait Sith asked.

"We are at the heart of Midgar! We are heading out now!" Reno replied.

"Really, where?" Cait asked.

"Just around the corner of..." Before Reno could finish, he saw Cait Sith coming hopping from the streets that lead to the north. Behind him was a few soldiers, most of them were badly injured and two of them were laying on Cait Sith. Reno knew there was something wrong.

"How did you get in? I thought there was a barricade of soldiers between us?" Elena asked Cait Sith.

"I don't know. All ancient soldier went gathering to the south. I don't know what was going and we thought of checking it out in here. Here, give me a hand with these soldiers."

Cait Sith let down the two soldiers from his back and the Turks and Yuffie started healing them with curative spells. Cait Sith watched.

"Do you know what was those sounds coming from the south?" Rude asked Cait Sith.

Cait Sith shrugged. It seemed that they didn't know about Godo's plans too.

Another explosion came from the south again. This time, much loud than the one before. Everyone looked quietly, hoping it wasn't a threat.

Two figures suddenly appeared from around the corner. They were approaching them in great speed. Rude took a clear and identified them. It was Red XIII and a man in shining armor riding a chocobo. What were they doing?

"Hey there! What's up?!" Yuffie shouted, hoping Red XIII would reply.

Red XIII seemed to be shouting something, but couldn't hear what it was. They kept on coming with full speed and didn't care to stop. Something wrong was going on.

"What's up?!" Cait Sith shouted again. This time, they could hear Red XIII's voice, but it wasn't clear.

"Rrr...rrr...what?" Reno shouted after able to catch a little of Red XIII voice.

"Run!!!!!!!!!" 

Red XIII then shouted at the top of his voice. The others knew that something was coming. They quickly readied themselves, prepare to run, but still awaiting to see what the threat was.

"Remember, everyone. Stay calm, whatever it was." Rude told the others. The others nodded.

At this moment, they heard noises, very strange noise, like a whole bunch of insects coming. Then, they were totally stunned. They saw thing, not one, but a lot of them, flying towards them between streets and buildings. At first glance they looked like there were not more than twenty of them. But after a closer look, they outnumbered a swarm of bees and won't stop for anything. It was the entire army of ancient soldier charging towards them.

"Uh..." Reno said when he saw this shocking sight. 

"Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All of them cried out and started escaping with Cait Sith and the soldiers. For a reason, they had to face an entire army at one go.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

CHAPTER 30

"Wat da hell are they doin' here?" Barret shouted to Red XIII.

"No idea, but we are going to know real soon." Red XIII said and continued running.

Magic attacks kept on striking Red XIII and Barret but their defensive magic bounced them away. Still, rains of elemental magic still struck them and they kept on running.

"Warkkkk!!!!!"

Barret suddenly crashed onto the ground and felt a surge of pain in his back. He looked at his chocobo and saw it charcoaled after being struck by a lightning spell. Barret pushed himself up, but found himself too bulky and heavy to outrun the ancient soldiers.

"Hop on!" Red XIII turned back and shouted at Barret.

"Hop on wat?!" Barret shouted back in reply.

"Me!" Red XIII shouted nrevously.

"You?!"

Barret answered in astonishment. But before he realized what Red XIII meant, Red XIII kicked Barret onto himself and started running again. Barret, now riding on Red XIII, had a bad time trying to balance and not falling down.

"Hang on!" Red XIII shouted after running for a few yards.

Barret just kept quiet. He can't believe Red XIII would carry him on his back in order to save him. He was touched, but he had no time for that.

Suddenly, a strong gush of wind then blew the two of the ground and send them flying into a pile of ruins. Surprisingly, they were not alone there.

"So, it was you they were after!" Elena shouted at Barret and Red XIII.

"Why are they chasing you? And who the hell is this?" Reno asked and pointed at Barret in Godo's armor.

"Me, Barret! You?" Barret opened his head shield and made a joke. But, no one seemed to laugh.

"Godo send us to create a mass ancient gathering here. How, he will explain later." Red XIII answered Reno.

"So, now what?" Yuffie asked.

"We will keep them here as long as possible until holy arrived." Red XIII replied.

"What if holy didn't arrive?" Elena asked. Red XIII just looked at her. He didn't reply.

"Now, we will have to keep them occupied for sometime. Barret, how long left until our shield run out of power?" Red XIII asked Barret.

"Around two minutes more." Barret replied.

"Let's rock." Red XIII said and jumped out of the ruins to divert attack. Barret then put on his armor, and jumped out to aid Red XIII.

It was a tough time out there. Although the two had shields around them, they felt pain when the invulnerable magic started to get weak. It could only be effective for less than a minute, then, they are doomed.

"I go left and you go right!" 

Red XIII shouted and they two splited up. Trails of elemental spells tailed the two and then they were went flying towards the ruins the others were in. Now their spell just lost it defensive effect, injured and they very deadly vulnerable. Any attack against them now would be fatal. 

"Drag them away to safety!" Reno said and Elena, Rude and the other soldiers dragged them towards safety. Reno walked out towards the ancient soldiers, cast a magic barrier spell, and attempt to stop them, even for a few minutes.

"Count me in too." Cait Sith then came hopping behind Reno. Reno nodded but he was touched to see even Cait Sith willing to die for his planet. Now, together, they could hold the ancient soldiers for another couple of minutes, until Aeris summoned holy.

Blasts and strikes of magic came attacking the two and send them flying away again and again. The ancient soldiers didn't seemed to stop. They just attacked again and again and again.

The two can't hold on any longer.

"Here! Come get some!"

Rude, Elena and Yuffie now joined Cait Sith and Reno to divert their attacks. They were badly hit too, but their determination kept them from retreating. 

Five minutes past by. The swarm of ancient soldier didn't leave and tried to seek out Barret, thinking it was Godo but was stopped by the others in the slums. When they were to injured to do the job, a figure appeared and divert more attacks. Vincent joined in too.

"Hold on a little longer! It's coming!" Vincent shouted to the others.

The others, believing it was holy coming, pushed themselves up and divert a few more attacks. Nothing but more pain was felt. It was when all of them were nearly knocked out, they saw bright, white shining from between the hole on the top plate of Midgar. Finally...

"Uh...Red, wat happen to us when holy struck onto us?" Barret asked Red XIII that was lying, badly injured.

"It depends to the planet. If the planet like us, our lives will be spared. Otherwise..." Barret looked at Red XIII with his eyes wide open. Red XIII only nodded slowly.

Then, a long, bright flash of light blinded everyone. Barret closed his eyes and hoped it will end quickly. But it only happened for a few seconds, then it was gone. Barret, using all his strength, pushed himself up, then helped Red XIII out of their hiding place. When they looked outside into slums of Midgar, they saw nobody other than the Turks, Cait Sith, Yuffie and Vincent. The ancient army was totally gone, and there were no sign of them. Barret looked at Red XIII with a very happy look. He took off his head shield and a broad smile was on his face.

"Looks like we are exclusive members of the 'friends of the planet' club." Red XIII made and joke and Barret laughed. 

Finally, their enemy was defeated.

Cloud slowly opened his and felt extreme drowsiness in his head. He wanted to continue being unconscious but he managed to force himself up. 

After a while, he heard something. It was someone sniffing, and it sounded real familiar. Could it be...

Cloud strained his eyes and saw Aeris kneeling in front of Sephiroth's body, sniffing quietly. Beside her was Tifa with her face turned away, hiding away her feelings. Before he realized anything, Tifa and Aeris noticed him and readied to engage into combat. Cloud looked at them in horror, not believing what he was looking at.

"Cloud may not be able to defeat you, but I swear we will!" Tifa said and grabbed her fist tightly. The look in her eyes were very scary.

Cloud looked at Aeris and saw her getting ready her staff and was ready to attack at any time. She looked at him straight in the eyes, and saw rage in them.

"Wait... hold on... I..."

"You killed Cloud!" Aeris shouted at Cloud that was trying to defend himself.

"But..." 

"You are evil, you take away everything that was important to me!" Tifa said and will attack any minute now.

"Listen! I am Cloud!" 

Cloud shouted at the top of his voice and looked at the two girls. The two girls looked at Cloud, still not knowing whether it was him or Sephiroth. As you know, Sephiroth had a lot of tricks up his sleeve, this time he could probably be...

"Cloud?"

Aeris spoke softly and slowly walked towards Cloud. Tifa slowly followed her too. Cloud nodded as a reply.

"Cloud!" The two girls shouted and grabbed his hand but Cloud screamed as his hands were badly injured. The two girls let go and Cloud panted heavily to catch more breath.

"Cloud , you are back! In your original form!" Tifa cried out.

Cloud then realized he was back in his body. He didn't have that long, silky hair but his hair was spiky again. He was wearing his blue combat suit and his enormous sword was lying next to him. He was back in his body again!

Cloud was overjoyed when he knew this. No more explaining about he was Sephiroth and Sephiroth was him! Cloud lay his head back on the floor and allowed Aeris to heal him. He was very, very happy.

"How was the ancient army?" Cloud asked Tifa.

"Aeris summoned holy as soon as we were free from Sephiroth's magic. They should be destroyed by now. But I still doesn't feel right, there was an itch all over me." Tifa said.

"What itch?" Cloud asked Tifa.

"I can't get to kick Sephiroth's butt." Tifa said and Cloud and Aeris laughed. Now, they will be known as heroes, again.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31 (Finally

**CHAPTER 31 (Finally!)**

** **

The sun had set but Kalm was still quite bright because of the huge camp fire the soldiers built in the town square. Shortly after all ancient soldiers were defeated, the soldiers were brought back, either alive, injured or dead and they will be honored and respected. Cloud, Tifa and Aeris were brought back by Cid using the Highwind and the ones in the slums were transported using the Gospel. Ah, nothing better than the sweet taste of success.

When the sky started becoming darker, the soldiers gathered around the town square, either in a state full of injuries or in perfect health after being treated by nurses. They all had drinks in their arms, and sing and cheer after they fought such a battle, and won.

"Your attention please everybody!" 

All soldiers turned towards the voice at once, a moment of silence occurred.

"I know all of you had sacrificed a lot during the war and some of your closest ones were gone as a result of this bitter battle." Godo lectured but all his soldier listened carefully.

"None of us wished a battle like this one. None of us hoped to see blood flowing, limbs flying, comrades getting blasted into bits." Godo continued.

"But in this battle, we fought not for unfairness, not for fame and not for greed like we did before. We fought because we want to survive, we want to live as a member of this planet." Godo continued lecturing.

"And so today, we showed everyone something which won't happen if it wasn't because of this battle. We, from all around the planet, pushed our past conflicts aside and united, to defeat a common enemy. And I am proud of it." The soldier started to smile and some started to hug each other.

"So from this day onwards we will be known as the defender of the planets, and nothing, nothing is going to harm the planet without getting through us!"

Godo shouted and all his soldiers cheered too. They raised their hands and hold their drinks high above their heads. Godo jumped into the crowd and his soldiers threw him into the sky, again and again. Godo cheered with his men and felt the joy of peace.

"Three cheers for lord Godo!" A soldier suddenly shouted out of nowhere. Everyone shut up and looked at him.

"Hip, hip hooray?" Another soldier asked with an uneasy look.

"No, DAMN WE'RE GOOD!" 

The soldier cheered and the other cheered too. They paraded around Kalm and waved to the residents there. They enjoyed every second at that moment. Dead or alive, they will be remembered forever.

"So, Barret. Tell us about what happened in Midgar." Aeris asked Barret that was sitting in the middle of the room with everyone except Yuffie and Godo there.

"You see, we were under attack by the ancients outside Midgar, and the minute we nearly won the battle, Godo showed up and..."

The others listened how Barret exaggerate his story in Midgar. Red XIII only smiled and shook his head. Barret completely left out how brave Red XIII was.

Cloud looked at Tifa and Aeris all the time. Tifa was sitting to Barret's right and Aeris to Barret's left. Decision. He had to face it again.

"And so when Godo gave us..." 

Red XIII shook Barret's shoulder when he get to this point. Red XIII whispered to Barret something and Barret quickly searched his body. There was a pale look on his face. Barret instantly rushed out of the room, leaving his story unfinished.

"What wrong with him?" Reno asked Red XIII.

"Nothing. Just about a materia Godo gave us to protect ourselves." Red XIII replied and smiled.

"Then you have the materia too! Come, show it to us!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Look, it just here hanging on my neck..." Red XIII looked down his neck and saw nothing. He then kept for a short while and then he gathered up his strength, and shouted.

"Yuffie!!!!!"

Red XIII jumped out of the room, following Barret. Duh, Yuffie and her quest for materias.

"Well, story's over! Let's go join them outside!" Cait Sith said and hopped outside to join Godo and his men. Aeris and Tifa followed him.

"Well, we might as well have our vacation here, right?" Reno asked the Turks and they all nodded. The Turks, walking as stylish as ever, walked out of the room, looked for an inn and hoped to find a nice and comfortable room to stay in.

"What about you, Cid?" Cloud asked Cid that was carrying Shera in his arms out of the room. After all this years, these two deserved a little more privacy.

"If there is anything, don't look for us in the Highwind." Cid grinned and carried Shera out of the room.

Now there was only Cloud and Vincent left in the room.

"So...Tifa or Aeris?" 

Vincent asked Cloud. Cloud looked at him as he didn't know who to choose.

"Remember, don't decide too long. The pain become deeper everyday." Vincent said and attempted to leave the room.

"Hey, Vince. About this special power Sephiroth had when he was in my body,what did you think about it?" Cloud asked Vincent about his another problem.

"You really want know?" 

Vincent asked Cloud. Cloud nodded as a reply.

"Personally, I think that it was the beginning of another long, long adventure." 

Vincent said and disappeared from the room. Cloud looked at the spot where Vincent left. He was now left alone, to think about all the problems he is about to face, some other time.

**THE END (For now.)**

** **

** **

Something from da Author!  
  
Whew! Finally finished this fic! I think I am gonna stop for a while, but till that time, enjoy some of my other fics. Visit my website at [www.geocities.com/stormguy71/][1]

For now, happy reading!

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/stormguy71/



End file.
